


Lone Cats and Wolf Pack

by MoonLantern



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Druid girl, Eloping, F/M, First Love, Fix It Fic, Inner Beauty, Magic, Romance, Running Away, Secrets, True Love, Trust, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLantern/pseuds/MoonLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes a decision: he and Freya will leave Camelot, escape danger and run away where no one can bother them. Will they ever find their place with fields, wild flowers, cows and a lake? Or will they always have to watch over their back, fearing not only those they run from but those they run to? Even if their protector is the honourable but cold Lord Eddard Stark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wondered what it would be like if Merlin and Freya had successfully run away, and I guess this is where we can find out. I've taken a few liberties, including that the Bastet only comes thrice a month, rather than everyday.
> 
> And yes, the chapter/narrative structure will be like the Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) series.
> 
> Rated M for violence, angst, mentions of abuse and sexual assault, and a character imagining another nude.
> 
> I would really like your reviews and feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, its character; a Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

MERLIN

"Believe you me, it was not easy getting this!" Merlin grinned, proudly holding out the blue silk dress in his hands.

The girl who was sat on the dust filled floor in her red torn up rags looked up and cracked a smile. For a small moment, her arms slipped away from enveloping around her slender frame and she sat up, proudly like high born princess.

"It's beautiful!" Freya beamed, with her face lighting up. She rose and took the dress from his hands and placed it before her.

Merlin breathed in, capturing the view. The catacombs were one of the least homely of places. It was filled with crumbling walls and rubble. The smell of dust was abundant in the air, but with that was the scent of the wax of burning candles. Merlin had brought five down here to make Freya as comfortable as humanly possible in a catacomb; right now, their flickering glow illuminated Freya excitedly checking out the dress.

Her face was touched with dirt, yet her smile and her eyes made her seem so innocent and unadulterately pure.

"You look like a princess," he complimented.

Freya's smile faded. "I'm not." She began folding up the dress and handed it back to him. "I can't take this." She turned away from him, her raven black hair cascading over her face and shading her eyes, which he knew were holding back tears.

The words stung deep into Merlin, his own grin fading to fear. "Freya... I don't understand..."

"You keep doing all this for me," Freya muttered. "I don't deserve it."

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting the dress down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Freya said, clearly lying.

Merlin sighed. "No, really, what's the matter? Why do you not deserve this?"

"I..." Freya began, but then fiercely shook her head, weeping.

"Come here." Merlin embraced her, his heart racing with anxiety. He had no idea what to do, or how to help her to see that she wasn't cursed or a monster, that he wanted to help her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Freya."

"You would hate me if I told you."

Merlin firmly cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her brown eyes with his blue. "Freya, I could never hate you! How could you think that? I said that I would look after you, didn't I? I said that you're not alone anymore, because I meant it, by whichever Divine Being you want me to swear it by." Merlin took a deep breath. "I know I've only known you a few days, but I truly and honestly love you, Freya."

Freya looked taken aback. "Merlin, you don't know what you say, you don't know what I'm about to tell you!"

"Then tell me!" Merlin hissed. "Please!"

Freya nodded. She leaned against the wall and slid into a sitting position. He followed suite and held her trembling hand and squeezed it reassuringly. To his relief, she squeezed back as she gathered herself.

"Merlin, there was this sorceress called Vielda. Her son once tried to come on to me. I rebuffed him, so he attacked me. I never meant to kill him, but I thought he was going to kill me or really harm me. I was scared, and he ended up dead!

"Because of that, Vielda put a curse on me: to transform into bloodthirsty monster at midnight. Every full moon, the night before and after, I have to transform. It's all my fault... the couple, the two soldiers... I try and hold the beast back, but I can't... it doesn't... I hate myself for it! I want nothing more for it to stop, I feel so helpless!"

She took a breath to let out her tears and weep.

Merlin's heart sank like lead in an ocean. The man, the woman and the two soldiers- that was her? No not her! Vielda, the sorceress, had condemned her: this was on her and her alone. His Freya was innocent, she was the sweetest and kindest of souls he had met. She was just a girl, a terrified girl who had no control over this. Suddenly, he felt his blood boil with cold fury. He silently cursed Vielda, for inflicting her like this; he cursed Halig, for kidnapping her and treating her like an animal and trying to break her soul with his chains and cage; he cursed the Druids for casting her out, for forsaking her when she desperately needed their help. Then a pang of heartache struck him like an arrow on a bullseye. Did she think that he would to the same?

"I wasn't always like this," Freya croaked. "I swear."

"I know," Merlin said hoarsely, before kissing her forehead. "I am so sorry for what that sorceress did, for what Halig and even the Druids did!" He touched his forehead down on hers. "It's not your fault."

"Merlin, please, listen to me, I'm a danger to you!" Freya cried.

"Then we'll find a way to control the beast in you," Merlin promised. "We'll find a way to restrain you when you transform."

Freya gaped at him in shock, her bottom lip trembling. "You still want me, even after I've told you that?"

"Yes," Merlin confessed. He took her little finger in his own. "I will not forsake you, Freya, on my honour. Thank you for telling me." He kissed her hand and she pulled him towards her lips, for a clumsy and wet kiss, but he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed the well meaning devotion.

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"OK, first thing's first; if you killed an animal does that help tame the beast?"

Freya nodded. "Normally one kill has been enough, but the beast will kill more if it can."

"OK, what if I were to cast an incapacitation spell when you transformed? Do you think that would help?" Merlin was hopeful, if this worked he felt he could really help Freya get peace of mind.

"I think so, it should."

"Oh wait, are you all right with me doing this?" Merlin probed as a certain thought crossed his mind. "I mean after Halig's kept you in that cage?"

Freya gave a surprised smile. "Yes, it's fine. Thanks for thinking of that."

Merlin sighed deeply, before kneeling in front of her. He took hold of her hands and said: "We can leave tonight, as soon as it gets dark. We will be together!"

Freya rose from her position, pulling Merlin up, and grinned with a new found confidence. "We'll need supplies: food, water."

Butterflies rushed through Merlin's stomach, but left for him a proud glow within. "All right! I'll try and get us some blankets, horses, a map and some coin... and that's all we'll need." He never thought he could feel so much joy from hearing those words, he never thought someone like her could come into his life and for that he felt so grateful.

"Go on, go," Freya prompted happily.

Merlin promised that he wouldn't be long and kissed her. There was a distinct smell of hyacinths on her, as well dust, hay, manure and body odour, but neither of those diminished the scent completely.

"One more thing," Merlin said, hoping she wouldn't be offended. "Please don't take this the wrong way, this is just something that will help you... feel refreshed."

He led her to a three foot ditch and ran his hand over it. _"Acua lymph!"_

The ditch suddenly filled with warm steamy water, with bubbles shooting up to greet their guest like children who haven't seen a parent for a long time.

Freya shot him a bemused look and chuckled. "No, I won't take it the wrong way, don't worry."

Merlin stood back and watched her test the heat with her hand. He thought of what this would be like when it would be just the two of them, when they would have a place of their own. What would it be like to run her a hot bath? To watch as the woman he loved disrobed? Exposing her soft skin so that he could run his hands over her and lather her up with soap, so he could explore and know every inch of her pale yet beautiful flesh.

"Merlin!" Freya snapped, splashing his face with water, which caught him by surprise, making him jump back. "Go, or I will push you in!"

Merlin went as red as a strawberry, realising how this must have looked to Freya. How could he be so stupid, after all that she had been through? "Oh, n-no! I am so s-sorry! I d-d-didn't... I wasn't..."

Freya laughed cheekily. "Go on, I'll be done by the time you get back. No lingering!"

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief; her laugh putting him at ease once more. "Yes, m'lady!" With that he was ascending out of the catacombs, leaving her to bathe in privacy.

He stepped out into the sunlight, heart still racing from excitement. In the distance, he could see the lilac rooftops of the castle when it dawned on him that he would be saying goodbye to all of this. Camelot was the flea markets that enriched the air with spices from across the land and sea, it was the tree farm that blossomed sweet and sour cherries, apples and other fruits. It was the homely chambers of Gaius and the mentor who had been like a father to him when he arrived about two years ago. It was Gwen and the laughs they had shared, she had always made him feel like he was home. It was Arthur and his clotpole ways and occassional bouts of wisdom and bravery to show that he would make a fine king. It was Morgana, who despite her elegant and dignified mask was terrified of the gift that she possessed, the gift that Merlin also secretly possessed and could help her to control, had the Great Dragon not told him that her dark and bitter side would win out and she would be his enemy and Camelot's enemy.

Merlin realised, as he neared his house, that this is what he was leaving behind and he would sorely miss it. Gaius and Gwen would be sad to see him go; Arthur would also miss him and need him, but never admit it. What about Morgana? She was his friend, his lonely, scared and wonderful friend, who was supposed to become a cruel witch and an enemy of Camelot, according to Kilgharrah. That couldn't be right, surely if she had enough good around her the good within would prevail? Without him, who could actually understand her and give her solace and help her to understand that she wasn't a monster?

It suddenly hit Merlin that by running away with Freya he would not only be forsaking Arthur but also Morgana, and that did not sit well with him at all. But he had to make the choice: Freya or Morgana? He had given his word, he loved her like he had loved no one else, she had wanted to spare him from the hardship by initially dissuading him from running with her. The look of complete and utter trust in her eyes, knowing that he could turn his back on her after learning her secret, returned to his mind. They could safely love each other and be themselves around each other, with no secrets whatsoever. He hoped that Morgana would forgive him one day, if she knew, for what he was effectively doing. He was sure she would.

Still, that didn't make the choice any less bittersweet.

He entered his house and straight away checked for some food. He managed to stuff some bread, cheese, apples and carrots in his backpack. In one of the cupboards there was a sheepskin water bag. Now he needed to get to his chamber, where he found his book of spells- he had a feeling that he would need that. There was also An Apprentice's Guide to Herbs and Healing that Gaius had given to him for his last birthday.

Merlin slid his belongings into the backpack and spied the bed which was unmade, as usual. In a bout of nostalgia, he folded it neatly and packed it. The bed was almost bare, like a newly built primitive hut. He needed to write a message at least, he owed that much to Gaius and Arthur. So he took out a paper sheet and quill and struggled to find the words.

_Dear Gaius, I thank you for taking me in, protecting me and taking care of me. Giving me everything I have, teaching me everything I know. I promise that I will never ever forget you. Please try and forgive me for this, but I have to go and give what you have given me to someone else. I know you'll make a fine adviser to Arthur when he becomes King. I know that whatever pain I cause you by leaving, whatever void I leave, you'll find a way to fill it._

_Look after Morgana for me, Gaius. Do for her what you have done for me. She really needs it, now more than ever._

_Please try and understand why I have to leave. Please try and forgive me. I am young and foolish. I have found someone, I'm safe and happy, and we have to go away for our sake, and for the sake of everyone else._

_Like I said, I will always remember you and be thankful to you._

_Yours always,_

_Merlin._

Somewhere into the letter, Merlin began to shed silent tears, before wiping them away quickly. He tried to compose one for Arthur, but couldn't get anything down- could he even risk a goodbye?

Suddenly, the door flew open. Merlin jumped, pulling the letter behind him. "Gaius!"

"Sit down, Merlin, I need to talk to you," the old man huffed. "There's been another attack."

"Oh, that's terrible," Merlin feigned, sitting down. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Well, there were human footprints leading away from the bodies, but the wounds inflicted were definitely the work of a beast, and one of the victims mention a large winged black cat before he died," Gaius informed.

_The work of a sorceress, not beast!_ "That is strange," Merlin agreed.

"I thought so too, until I remembered what Halig said about the Druid girl," Gaius said. "Merlin, I want you to listen to me very carefully. The Druids never turn people away, yet they did with her."

"Shame on them," Merlin said coldly.

"That's not all," Gaius continued. "The Ancient Chronicles speak of a heinous curse that dooms its victims to turn at the stroke of three midnights per moon: at the eve of the full moon, the night of the full moon and the night after. The curse turns the victim into a vicious bloodthirsty beast called a Bastet: a monster that inhabits the twilight world and death."

She's not a monster, she's a person! An innocent victim who never chose to be this way! Merlin thought. "Quite morbid," he commented.

"Merlin, I want the truth now," Gaius ordered. "Did you release the Druid girl from the cage?"

"I did not," Merlin responded. Gaius studied him hard, he hoped that his face was stoic and it showed nothing about what was underneath. His mentor's gaze seemed to impale him, like a beam from a burning torch held close to a criminal to help with a confession.

"Good," Gaius said, seeming satisfied. "Because that bitch is a vile murderer."

Merlin's heart froze. Never had he heard of Gaius speak of anyone like that, especially not a woman. "What?"

"Halig can have his bitch, the sooner we're rid of her-"

"Her name is Freya! Don't call her that!" Merlin roared, making Gaius jump back. Suddenly, he realised his mistake but it was too late.

"So you do know her, don't you?" Gaius investigated. "And you knew about her curse?"

"Gaius, please," Merlin begged, all confidence and resolve starting to crumble. "It's not her fault, she was cursed for defending herself from a man who tried to attack her! She is terrified of herself and hates herself, she needs help!"

"I know," Gaius nodded. "I understand. I really do, I was young once too. But love has a habit of blinding you. Merlin, she has killed and she will kill again, she can't help it."

"But I can!" Merlin protested. "If she's restrained when she transforms, she won't kill!"

Gaius shook his head. "Merlin, the Druids never turn anyone away, yet they did with her. Besides, how will you restrain her? Where will you restrain her?"

"Away from Camelot," Merlin replied firmly.

"Are you saying what I think you are, Merlin?" Gaius said, alarmed. "You have only known this girl for a few days!"

"I know," Merlin said. "Gaius, I have never known anyone like her, I love her, and she loves me."

"How can you be so sure," Gaius sighed, sitting down wearily.

"She wanted me to not endanger myself by helping her, she was reluctant to let me leave everything to come with her, even though it made her happy!" Merlin orated. His throat became dry and he took a deep breath and he realised how hard he was trying to blink back tears. "She told me the truth, I could see that part of her was scared, scared that I might abandon her like the Druids did. But she told me anyway. She lost her family, lost the trust of thr Druids who were meant to protect her, was captured and chained by Halig, who no doubt wants to sell her like an animal. I won't hurt her by going back on my word, I won't abandon her. Please... don't ask me to..."

Gaius gave a small smile. "Love is peculiar thing, it's like a rose. We always think about the beautiful blossom, but we all forget the amount of nurture and effort we need to give. We remember the sweet smell, but forget the thorns that can bleed us if we're not careful. We forget that in time all flowers must wilt and die.

"I too loved a woman." Merlin looked up in surprise. "Ah yes, that look whenever an old person bursts a youngster's bubble that perhaps he didn't invent love and passion. She and I were so alike- both of us had love for healing and science, something we could always bond over. She was also very fair to look upon, with her red hair that looked like it was kissed by the deepest and warmest of fires."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Merlin said.

Gaius smiled nostalgically. "That was when magic was still revered in Camelot, but then Uther changed his mind and the Great Purge began." He looked up as if he was struggling to remember someone who died. "There was a list of all those were suspected of having magic. I was trusted enough to get a look at the list and found that her name was on there- the woman I loved was going to be hunted down like game, I had to do something, like you. I erased her name, which gave her enough time to leave Camelot. She told me, when we were on the border between Nemeth and Camelot that she did not want me to give up my life to run with her, so I never saw her again.

"Her name was Alice, meaning noble, and that was, from her point of view, a very noble thing she did. I still think of her, dream of her as if she's next to me." Gaius sighed, letting a tear run loose.

"Gaius, I'm so sorry..."

"It's quite all right, Merlin." The old man took a sip of water before continuing. "I went to become the Court of Camelot's Royal Physician, but I still wonder what my life would be like if I went with Alice. One thing is for sure, Merlin, I would never have met you.

"I won't tell you to not run with Freya, Merlin, but just that you must understand what you're doing and the good and the hardship that is before you. If you understand that and want to take that risk, then I say you take hold of that girl's hand and you run! And don't let go, no matter what."

Merlin blinked and looked at Gaius, baffled by all of this. "You'll give us your blessing?"

Gaius nodded.

"Are you sure? Will you be all right?"

Gauis nodded again. "I will be, thank you. I'm too old to think that life stands still for anyone, I was fine before you came and I will be fine." He cleared his throat. "That's not to say I won't miss you, because it has been an honour knowing you." Both rose without a dry eye and hugged for a good few seconds.

"Thank you, Gaius!" Merlin sobbed. "Look after Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, especially Morgana." He pulled apart and gave Gaius his letter. The old man took it, but left it folded for now.

"Come on, Merlin, pull yourself together, what will Freya think if she sees you slobbering like a babe?" Gaius teased.

Merlin laughed.

"I can give you day's head start, no more. You'll need some gold, and a good few maps. A few things from the armoury should do you good. Uther will hunt you across Albion, try and make it to the coast and get a ferry across the Sunrise Sea."

A tearful Merlin hugged Gaius once more. "I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye, Merlin," Gaius croaked. "I wish you nothing but the best."


	2. Bastet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya leaves Camelot with Merlin, but being chased isn't the only thing to worry about. If Freya was to transform without being restrained, how will the Bastet react around Merlin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes chapter 2, told from Freya's point of view. Canon Freya was a bit of a mystery, especially her life before Camelot, but I've tried to explore that a bit. By the way, are there any thoughts on any of her family members? ;)
> 
> This chapter contains strong violence, references to rape, self loathing and some coarse language. Please read and review.

FREYA

 _The goofy idiot,_ Freya thought, smiling to herself as she eased into the warm water. He thought he could get a sneak peak, even if he denied it himself. At least he was her goofy idiot with those mesmerising blue eyes, ears like a peacock's tail and raven coloured hair just like her own. He was truly different from anyone she had met, with Merlin she could feel safe, even from herself, she could forget what had happened to her, forget what she was and what terrible things she had done.

When he had first broken her out of the cage, she had frozen in shock, almost believing this to be too good to be true. Merlin had to practically pull her along for them to avoid being caught by Halig.

In the catacombs, her heart raced with fear and dread. She was cold, hungry and scared. Why had he rescued her? Why would he just risk his life when Halig was a thug who was larger and able to crush Merlin? Her experience taught her that there was no such thing as a selfless act- people always want something in return, people are always deceitful, they always have an ulterior motive, they always betray you. Even Nirva, the seemingly kindest Druid woman, had sold her to Halig. Freya begged them to help her, to cleanse her of what she had done and what she was, but instead she found herself dragged out of her bed, shackled on the wrists and ankles, gagged around the mouth to drown out any cry, and thrown in that cage.

At first she had thought that Merlin had saved her because he was a virile boy who wanted to have his way with her, before discarding her like a meatless bone. She was terrified and had moved away when all he had actually wanted was to give her his jacket to keep her warm. He didn't make any inappropriate move on her, but his eyes showed nothing but concern for her when he gave her his jacket, when he brought her food and candles to make her feel at home in these catacombs.

It felt really nice to have someone care for her and be good to her, without judging her, scaring her and making her feel for one small moment that there was nothing wrong with her.

 _When was the last time I had that?_ she pondered. Koven had just wanted her body or a story to tell his friends, the Druids had made a fool out of her by pretending to shelter her while selling her to Halig. Her older brother Lanny used to dote on her, bringing her fresh strawberries that grew near their lake. That was before he had to go away. Then there were her younger sister and brother, Hannah and Daegal, who she had to look after and love like Lanny had to her. Not to forget Mother and Father- who hunted red deer every winter for them all to roast over the fire and share, as their special treat.

 _No, don't you dare, pull yourself together!_ a voice in her head berated her. She couldn't afford to think about her old life with breaking down with guilt and grief. They were gone, all of them, even Lanny; she'd not heard from or of him for years.

But then, along came Merlin! After their second meeting, she wondered if he liked her company the way she did his. She dared not to hope for much, but that couldn't stop it from hurting when after a long time Merlin hadn't turned up. The one good thing in her life had just gone, it seemed, and she had been stupid enough to believe that life would ever be so kind to her again!

"I'm sorry I took so long." That voice had made her heart jump, making her quickly wipe away her tears. "I've brought you some more food; I thought you might be... hungry... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she had croaked.

"Are you upset?" Why did he have to be so intuitive?

"No," Freya had lied.

"Did you think I wasn't coming? But I promised you I would." Merlin's voice wasn't angry, but genuinely apologetic.

"I scare most people away," Freya had admitted.

Merlin had then tilted his head slightly and gave the most endearing smile that had melted her fear to giggles. "I'm not most people."

He was right: he definitely was not most people. From then on, she knew that she could trust him, that he would always be true to his word and that made her feel safe in body, mind and soul with Merlin. He would never hurt her, if she said no he would understand. Still, she wasn't going to oblige him just yet.

Freya realised that there was nothing to dry herself with, so she put that blue silky dress on with her skin and hair still wet. Then came the footsteps.

"Freya, are you decent?" Merlin called from the stairs.

"Yes." She turned to see him envelope her in a hug. "We're actually doing this?" she said excitedly.

"We are!" Merlin nodded. "I've brought you this, to keep you warm." He handed her a dark green cloak, while his own was brown. On his back was a rucksack that was heavy with goods and provisions, and two falchions and a dagger rested on his hip. He handed her one of the falchions and helped her to tie it around her waist.

"I've never used one of these before," Freya admitted.

"Just slash them with the sharp edge, or stab them with the pointy end, try not to hurt yourself," Merlin said.

"Really, I couldn't have known that without your expert guidance!" Freya retorted sarcastically.

Merlin chuckled. "It's getting dark, and I have a horse prepared. We need to leave as soon as possible and make for the coast. Is that all right?"

Freya's heart raced with anticipation, as she nodded. "Let's go." Taking his hand, they ascended up the catacombs. Before searching to make sure the coast was clear, they headed out into the dusky blue setting.

Nearby, a chestnut brown horse was tied to a tree, waiting for them, its back supporting a saddle and a further bag.

Merlin untied the stead, helped Freya on and took seat behind her, telling her to grab the saddle while he took the reins.

The horse began to trot and Freya felt a sudden fear of falling, making her grip tighter, as her slender body floated on the saddle like a ship on the sea. The streets were deserted, signalling a curfew that was about to fall in place.

"Draw your hood," Merlin whispered. "Draw your hood." Freya pulled it over her head and looked down as they passed the market. After descending down a slope they reached the Eastern Gate, which was secured through iron. Freya could see the path and trees outside. She held her breath as the gate keeper took a good look at them.

Merlin confidently pulled up next to him and gave him a piece of silver. The gate keeper gave a snicker, kissed the coin and ordered the gate to open. So far, so good.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice barked.

Freya gasped as she caught sight of Halig running towards them, his face puffed and red with fury. "Merlin, go!" she urged.

Merlin didn't need telling, he had already pushed the horse to gait. A gush of air darted over Freya as they were out of the gate within a second.

"Stop them! That's the Druid girl! Sound the alarm!" Halig screamed. Within seconds, the tower bells began chiming ominously, beckoning for men to join in the hunt for them.

But the two warlocks were already out of Camelot. Their horse neighed and broke into a gallop for its life. Freya felt naked in the clearing, it was too vast, they needed the cover of the forest that was still a few furlongs ahead of them. The bell chimes echoed with Freya's heart, as she dared to look behind. Her mouth gaped open as she found Halig tailing her, two other knights following him- their faces obscured in mail that draped over them like a hood and a scurriedly worn half helm.

"Jump ahead!" Merlin warned. But it was too late; the horse leaped over a falled oak, descending into the forest, but not before the impact caused Freya to bite her own tongue. She winced, tasting her own blood before spitting it out, as the shade of the trees blocked out the remaining sunlight.

"Hold this!" Merlin commanded, handing her a stick from the bag that hung from the saddle. She obliged, wondering if it could be useful against Halig.

Merlin hissed something and the tip lit up with fire, illuminating the path ahead.

"Won't they see us?" she asked.

"Maybe, but we need to see ahead," Merlin replied. "We don't want our horse to break a leg."

"I will make you rue your meddlesome arse!" Halig roared. He was drawing close to them, his own horse's snarls confirmed it, as did the drawing of his axe.

Merlin pushed their steed on, though Freya could see the other two knights catching up. Her hand tightened around the flaming stick and around the saddle, she tried to hold it bravely in front of her, but her fear only grew when she saw the two knights draw their longswords.

Could she do it? Could she fight them? She could use her magic, though she didn't really know how to master it properly. She had tried to use it to get away from Halig, but that hadn't worked; she was always bound and confined. Though when Koven had tried to hurt her, she had fought back physically at first by punching and pushing. When that only delayed him, he had grabbed her hair so hard that she had fallen to the ground yelling in pain. Her eyes had been red with angry tears as she suddenly found an invisible cold gush of matter launch from her blasting Koven back. He had fallen into a fairly shallow stream, but in that moment she had wished for him to stay there, to stay away from her. It had seemed as if the stream heard her command and began freezing into ice to contain him and gush into his nostril as if under a paranormal order.

Merlin grunted, making the horse leap over a stream. Freya jerked back to the present, thankfully managing to not graze her tongue, but grabbing the mane of the horse for dear life. She yelled, almost dropping the stick as the landing struck her like a lash.

One of the knights caught up parallel to their horse and began to edge closer. Freya waved the fire at him, hoping to scare him off. He cackled and switched his sword to his left hand, which was closer to the couple. "Watch it, witch! Think you can get me before I slice your pretty hand off, do you?" Unfortunately for him, he never got the chance to show his dexterity. He failed to see the hanging branch. It thumped him straight on the head, taking him off his horse.

Freya couldn't help smile at that, until a sharp acute pain swept across her body. It only lasted one second, until another tremor followed shooting up through her head. She cried out, dropping the torch.

"Freya, what's wrong?" Merlin exclaimed.

"It's happening!" she gasped. "I'm changing!" Her heart began thudding so rapidly, it felt like it would break out in terror. Suddenly, she found herself and Merlin tumbling down a hill they had failed to negotiate. The horse screamed and there was a sound of bones snapping and further round of crying.

Freya's head was bleeding from her fall, her mind was in a daze. She spied Halig dismounting with an axe in one hand and manacles in the other.

"Are you going to come quietly, bitch?" the bounty hunter said softly. "Or am I going to have to slap you a bit?" He strutted towards her, but Merlin threw himself to his feet with his falchion drawn and slashed at Halig, who was surprised but managed to step back, the falchion only grazing his padded vest.

Freya screamed in pain as every single bone in her body kicked at her flesh, but the scream was not of a girl, but of something other worldly.

"No, no, no, please don't, not here, not now," she whispered like a prayer. "Get him away, get him away!" She yelled again, forced into a kneeling position. Her whole body began to singe, her hands expanded, her shoulders burst out of her dress, as it seemed like two swords erupted from her back.

"What the hell!" the Camelot soldier said, dropping his sword. He looked above to the heavens, as his breeches turned wet. He muttered a desperate prayer to Awaun to not take him yet.

Halig looked on in horror, giving Merlin ample opportunity to strike at him. The bounty hunter blocked but his axe locked with the falchion. Merlin quickly used both hands on his sword to thrust the axe away and stab Halig right in the belly. He grunted in pain, dropping his axe, as his vest was covered in his own blood. But he punched Merlin, who had grown complacent, in the face. Halig grimaced as he pulled the falchion out of himself, covering his wound with his free hand, before drawing a longsword.

Freya realised that she was no longer hurting, though her blood felt very hot. She found herself crawling to the nearby stream and peered at her reflection. She knew what she would see, but the sweeping dread was inevitable. Instead of the slender, pale faced and dark haired girl, there were slits of black each on a yellow eye. There was a growl, as the large winged cat with fur as black as the night stared back. She was not Freya any more- she was the Bastet!

The beast turned on its paws and roared, freezing the soldier on the spot. As much as Freya wanted to hold back, the Bastet refused to listen. She charged at the soldier, pounced on him with her full weight. He tried to scream but a paw slammed down on him, breaking his jaw. The taste of blood from his neck ended his suffering.

Freya wept silently, she had screamed at the Bastet to stop, but she had been deaf to the pleas.

Normally one kill was enough, but she turned to Halig edging towards an unarmed Merlin with a sword. The warlock evaded the slashes and thrusts; Halig, despite breathing laboriously due to his leaking wound, fought on like a Gladiator of the Colosseum.

Freya cursed in rage at Halig; the Bastet understood and translated this to a snarl. Just for once, just this one time, she and the beast would be one and she would embrace it.

The Bastet began prowling towards Halig. Good, he had his back turned. She pounced when she was close enough, tearing into his back with her claws and chomping on his scalp. Halig had no time to scream as he dropped on the floor with a thud, the life slowly flowing out of his wounds.

The Bastet wanted to rip his flesh up, to desecrate his remains like he had desecrated her spirit. She looked up and saw Merlin look at her with sadness in his eyes, as if he was beseeching her.

Freya felt a burning shame at what she was doing, and she let out a soft cry before backing off and retracting her claws. She looked down. What must he think of her. She had killed two people right in front of him! Was he scared, disappointed, ashamed?

Suddenly, she found herself growling and looking up. Her back began to arch and her claws extended.

"Freya?" Merlin said worriedly.

 _Oh no, no, no! Not this, anything but this!_ Freya screamed inside, realising what was happening. Not him, don't let me hurt him!

Freya could see him freeze on the spot. "Freya, it's me, Merlin. We're supposed to find our place together. Somewhere with mountains." He grinned from ear to ear and slowly approached her. "Mountains, a few fields, a couple of cows, and a lake. Remember?"

The Bastet needed blood, she needed to kill, while the Druid girl inside her begged her to relent. The urge was overpowering, she needed it like one needs air or food. Normally, a single kill was enough for a night, but today the Druid girl had awoken a deeper and more power lust for blood. That gate was open and she was not going to close it. She clenched the earth with her claws and cried out, tensing her muscles until it hurt.

She had no idea how but she managed a single word: "Run!"

Merlin took the cue and backed away when the Bastet roared while standing on her hindlegs, before charging. Her paw narrowly missed his head, but he dodged just in time.

The Bastet roared into the night once more, before turning to charge again. The pounce missed, but she batted him and caught his knee, tearing into his breeches and skin.

Merlin yelled and stumbled back.

Freya closed her mind, sobbing inside, hating herself for what she had done. He had risked everything for her, he had loved her, looked after her like she didn't deserve. And now he was about to be killed by her! She was so selfish. What made her think that this would be different from last time? She was selfish for going to the Druids, selfish for not just submitting to Koven. If she had, she would never have been cursed, her family would still be alive, Merlin would have never met her and he would not have to die because of her. If only she could go back to that day and lie there like the lifeless rag that she was: honestly what was the point in living now? Everything good that had happened would disappear because of her.

"Tornadiem Tranquios!" Merlin barked, aiming his palm at her. A ghust of wind knocked into her sending her flying backwards. She toppled and hit her head on the ground, before an overwhelming sleepy sensation spread through her. She couldn't move. Everything faded to black.

She found herself back in the catacombs of Camelot, pondering silently. The sound of footsteps and light from a torch made her look up.

"What are you doing?" she asked the figure.

"Nothing," said Merlin.

"It's dangerous!" Freya scolded. "We have to be careful!"

"I am fed up of being careful, I am fed up of all of this," Merlin replied, grinning. "So, I've decided: I'm going to help you get out of here?"

"How?" Freya shot up to her feet.

"We'll get you some new clothes, and disguise you."

Freya nodded sadly, before sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" Merlin probed.

 _Everything- you keep doing all this for me._ "Nothing, I'm just going to miss you."

Merlin smiled endearing and knelt in front of her. "No, you won't," he corrected gently. "Because I'm going to come with you!"

"What? Don't say that!"

"I told you: I'm going to look after you," Merlin insisted.

"You can't!"

"It's not what you want?"

It is what I want, you idiot, but it can never be! "Merlin, you have a good life here," Freya pointed out. "My life is... I have to keep moving, looking over my shoulder, people chasing me." _Dangerous and unpredictable as well!_

"Then we'll go somewhere far away, where no one knows us!" Merlin insisted, the determination and excitement ripe in his eyes. "You still haven't given me your answer."

"I want that more than anything," Freya admitted, smiling thoughfully, wanting to believe. She couldn't find it within her to break his heart, as he looked so overjoyed as if the best thing had happened to him. "Where will we go?"

"Somewhere with mountains," Merlin said.

"A few fields," she suggested.

"Wildflowers!"

"A couple of cows," Freya beamed, picturing this weird and wonderful hybrid where they could both feel at home.

"And a lake?" Merlin offered.

"And a lake," she agreed.

A dull pain woke her up. She lay on a fur, wrapped snugly in a blanket, a campfire burning nearby. Her bones ached all over, as if she had been toppled from a horse and fallen on concrete.

As she reached to wipe her tears of remembering one of her happiest memories, she realised that it seemed to take so much effort, as if a force was trying to keep her still. Also, she was naked under the blanket. She tried sitting up, but the pain held her firmly down.

"Hello, beautiful!" a voice whispered. "Are you awake?" The light of dawn that flowed through the trees adjusted and she saw Merlin crouched over a pot over the fire. "It's all right, take it easy. I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to... are you all right?"

Freya ignored him and finally managed to sit up, despite the throbbing draining her energy. She wiped her tearful eyes again; she remembered exactly what happened last night.

"Freya-!" Merlin began.

"Don't Freya me!" she snapped. "Do you not realise what happened? Do you realise how close I came to killing you? And for what? So you could get the chance to shag me?" Her face went red, from anguish and from embarrassment. She had no idea why she said the last bit.

"No!" Merlin said nervously. "I-I- I just really care about you."

"How can you, after what you saw me do, after what I nearly did to you?" Freya sobbed.

"I don't care, that wasn't you, that was all Vielda's doing!" Merlin was beside her in an instant, with a hand on her shoulder.

Freya shook her head. "I told the Bastet to attack Halig, I became that monster, and as a punishment, I was made to attack you."

"You only tried to stop him hurting me," Merlin said, embracing her and kissing her head. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

"I shouldn't have asked you to come with me, to put yourself in danger for me, to give up your home..."

"I don't care," Merlin said firmly; he gently wiped her tears and lovingly stroked her chin. "I would do it for you a thousand times over, Freya. You are a good, special woman, and I love you."

Freya took a deep breath and hugged him back, by reaching out a bare arm from under her blanket.

"Even if you tore up and made me repair the dress I worked so hard to steal," Merlin whispered mischievously.

Freya chuckled and slapped his arm playfully, while acting quickly to keep herself covered. The dress lay on her right, creased and frayed, with the sleeves torn and a hole where the left shoulder should be, but it was wearable.

"Merlin?" Freya leaned against his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too." She beamed inside for finally saying it, because it felt so right. "Even if you make a poor tailor!"

"Hey, missy, you are this far from not being allowed to taste my carrot and potato soup!" Merlin mock scolded, gesturing with his finger and thumb.

They burst out laughing.


	3. Ship of Many Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Freya embark on a ship to Westeros, but it seems their presence is far from unnoticed and someone is too interested in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thank you all for your patience. I have finally updated! This is where it becomes clear that we are moving into the Throne/Ice and Fire universe and leaving the Merlin universe behind.
> 
> Just to recap: Merlin and Freya decided to run away together, but she told him the truth about her Bastet curse, Gaius eventually found out and actually gave his blessing. Now they have to reach the coast and get a ship across the Sunrise/Sunset Sea (East of Albion).
> 
> Just so you know, Emerys is what the Druids call Merlin- meaning "Immortal One" as a man who is prophecised to bring magic back to Albion. The Azor Ahai is a legendary figure in the Thrones/Ice and Fire universe as a hero who fought and liberated the world from the White Walkers in the Long Night; there are those who believe that the Long Night is coming again and the Azor Ahai will be reborn.
> 
> What do you make of each of the new characters, by the way?

MERLIN

"She's a fine piece of beauty, ain't she?" the large balding captain asked.

"She is," Merlin assented, in line with his best judgement. It was just a ship- a large merchant galley, but now was not the right time to remind Albert of that.

"Her name is _Winter Winds,_ by the way," Albert added.

"Good for her," the warlock muttered. "How much for a cabin for two and a trip across the Sunrise Sea?"

"Is that what you lot call it?" Albert scoffed. "Over in Westeros they call it the Sunset Sea."

"How much?" Merlin pressed.

Albert looked taken aback at his shortness. But then his smile returned. "To the Rills? Three golds!"

"One," Merlin bartered. "And we'll disembark at Blazewater Bay."

They were at the shore and a ship was anchored before them. Freya was cloaked from head to toe and had her hood cast over; Merlin thought it best to reduce the risk of anyone recognising her. The day was a gentle one with a cool breeze, but the sea cheered the arrival of more guests for the ride and growled in delight.

The dock was packed with families, merchants and wayfarers who were eager to get on and make their way across. Some were refugees who had been forced from their home, others were the ailing who had heard of a cure for their illness in this distant land. There were also four men dressed in complete black and black cloaks, who turned their faces away as if afraid of the gaze of a basilisk.

Albert gave him a sly smile and his eyes lingered from Merlin to Freya. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure," Merlin said uncertainly, glancing and Freya, who appeared to be holding her breath. "I won't be long," he promised quietly.

"Now, I know you're trying to impress your woman," Albert said, after they were away from the crowd.

_Am I?_ Merlin thought silently.

"For you and the girl, I'll do one gold and three silvers, for your own cabin and all!" Albert declared. "Women like a man who can... afford to buy her things..."

"Done." Merlin smiled to himself, ending the conversation.

"That's good! What did you say your name was?"

Merlin considered his response, he would not risk exposing them yet. "My name's Balin, and that's Emily." He glanced over at Freya.

"Very well, Balin and Emily, welcome aboard the _Winter Winds_!" Albert laughed. "Bring your bags up!"

Merlin nodded curtly, muttering a word of gratitude. He strode back over to Freya, who was turned away from him.

"Hey, I've got-" he began, placing a hand on her

"Don't do that, Merlin!" Freya hissed, jumping at his touch as if she had been scolded.

"Ssssshh!" the warlock hushed. "It's Balin!" he whispered.

"What are you on about?" Freya snapped. Her arms were tightly around her fragile body, even though she was covered with a cloak and the day was mild.

"Until we get off at the Blazewater Bay, I am Balin and you are Emily- sorry it's the best I could do on the spot," Merlin explained. "We've got a cabin to ourselves."

"Right... that's good... right," Freya shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't sound too pleased," Merlin commented. "What's wrong?"

Freya swallowed and leaned against Merlin and held his arm. "Don't stare, but there's this woman behind us, and she was looking at me."

Merlin almost spun around, but Freya grabbed him hard, hissing at him to not stare. Merlin cautiously glanced behind him. There was a woman in teal coloured long robes sat on a what looked like a camping bag. She had olive skin and dark hair, some of which was covered by a dirty white headdress that draped over the left side of her face. The right side was worn and weary, making her look possibly older than she was. Her left hand was covered with her sleeve, but for a few fingers with cracked skin. The woman looked up and the part of the headdress that covered her face subsided as if a servant letting a queen pass.

The hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stood to attention, as her eyes locked on to his. In that moment, it wasn't the woman's caked and dead skin that caught his eyes, it was her eyes that seemed to be shining with light, gazing deep inside him.

He found himself thinking of his mother in Ealdor, of all his friends who he had to leave behind in Camelot, of Freya, who he had sworn to protect and despite his façade, he found himself doubting his every move. He was terrified, telling himself it was only a matter of time until he had to do this, until Uther would find out about his magic and send him to the block, or the stake.

_No!_ he bellowed silently as it dawned on him what was happening. He glared at this woman with fury, pulling up the wall of fire around his soul like a dragon jealously guarding his domain. Suddenly, the woman looked taken aback and looked away.

Freya placed a cool hand on his shoulder, making him realise how hot he was becoming, causing him to fall into a fit of coughing and heavy breathing. "Are you all right?" she asked. "What happened there?"

"Nothing," Merlin muttered, turning away and lifting their luggage. "Let's go."

They swiftly boarded the ship, quickly finding their way through the crew of people from all shapes, races and sizes, to find their cabin that they were told was located at the right side of the ship.

It was smaller than expected, it was dark and the bed was one large hammock which swung from the roof in a corner with a handle fastened to each of the two adjacent walls. Almost as an alternative, a heap of hay decorated with a white cover lay at the other end. There was a small glass window, that allowed some light and the scent of the salty sea to get in, but was nowhere near big enough to enjoy the scenery.

Merlin motioned for Freya to sit, the hammock swung ever so slightly as her weight gently descended. She let out a long sigh.

Merlin smiled. "May I?" He placed a hand on her boot. "You should get comfortable."

Freya let out a nervous laugh, nodding at him. "We're actually doing this, Merlin? We've actually crossed Camelot, Mercia and Nemeth!"

"Yeah, we have!" Merlin assented, taking off her boot with a cheeky grin. "But we still have to find somewhere safe, and that's after we dock into Westeros. And it's Balin until we dock.

"Who was that woman?"

"I don't know."

"Freya, I need you to tell me the truth!" he hissed.

"I am, I swear!" Freya protested. "I don't know, why would I lie to you?"

Merlin took a deep breath and wiped his face with his hands. "Right, OK, I'm sorry."

"Are you all right?" Freya asked, touching his warm face.

_I have no idea of where we are actually going, I don't know if we're safe here or if we'll be safe when we land!_ Merlin took another breath. "I'm fine, we'll..."

"We'll work something out," Freya contributed.

Merlin's smile widened. "Yeah, we will."

"Tell me about this place we're heading," she requested, sitting back in her hammock.

Merlin took out a map and studied it closely, allowing Freya to take a look.

"Is that our new land?"

Merlin nodded. "Actually, it's part of the whole realm. Most of this is what they call the North, but below here, Greywater Watch, is what they call the Riverlands." He traced a finger back North, landing on the area marked Blazewater Bay. "We're getting off here. We can make our way to the Rills, maybe we can find ourselves a field with cows here." He grinned before saying: "Actually, how about a lake first, there must be one at Torrhen's Square."

A small giggle escaped Freya's lips. "That sounds really nice. But honestly, I'd rather earn that lake in years to come."

Merlin leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek. "Yeah, you're right.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, before Freya scooted over in the hammock to make room for him. She let out a small yelp and chuckle as Merlin's weight fell on the hammock pushing it into a swinging motion. The warlock awkwardly shifted into a comfortable position and placed an arm around the Druid girl, who turned bright red and snuggled next to him.

"Get cosy, are we?" Freya teased.

Merlin took a bit of her raven coloured hair and nudged it behind her small ears, trailing his finger slowly like a voyager over a treasure map, but rather than looking into a compass, Merlin looked into her brown eyes, that were as warm and wholesome as the earth, and he smiled. "Well, the Captain thinks that I'm doing all this to woo you; he's not completely wrong."

"Then woo me," Freya said mischievously, before leaning in to initiate the slow and lingering, yet soft kiss, which even after what he had done brought a flush of red to his already pale skin.

Before either could savour this moment, a jolt shook their hammock, causing them to yelp. Merlin gripped the handle behind him and fastened his grip on Freya.

A sinking feeling followed, but the couple let out a sigh of relief as they heard splashes and were being pushed forwards. Freya let out a jovial laugh, when they heard the oars push out and the order for rowing to begin. They had set off!

"So, do you get sea sick?" Freya probed nervously, after a moment.

"I don't know, I've never been to sea," Merlin admitted, watching Freya cling on to his arm and shoulder. "Do you need to?"

"I don't know," Freya murmured, covering her mouth.

Merlin silently cursed the Captain for ruining the moment, but sat up and said: "It's OK, if you need to just go ahead." He summoned a bucket and placed it in Freya's hands.

The Druid girl took a long breath and declined. "I'm OK, I'm OK."

Merlin offered to see if they could get something to eat (if they could keep it down) and drink. He stepped outside and scouted for members of the crew, marked out by their grey jackets.

The one closest to him was a lanky brown haired young man named Josep. He advised that each passenger had to approach the kitchen individually and get their portion. Merlin judged it best that he share a portion with Freya and they stock up on their provisions that they had, rather than risk her being exposed; he had glanced at some of these folk at the dock and even on the ship- the rough looking type in leather jackets. For all he knew, they could be bounty hunters, just like Halig, but only aware of the competition for what would have been Halig's reward. News must have travelled that the older bounty hunter was dead, somehow that made Merlin more fearful, not less.

He found the queue soon enough, after venturing through the hallways, that overlooked each of the other cabins or halls, which held as many as a dozen and a half floor mats for their occupants, with very little privacy. There were men, women, children, the elderly and infirm all organised chaotically and lumped together. Some passengers actively avoided others they deemed too unclean or sick.

Merlin joined the queue outside the pantry, with the smell of hot soup and fish greeting his nostrils, he could do with a hot meal rather than the dried fruit and bread he had stockpiled. He ended up next to a dark skinned and bearded man in red robes and another older pale skinned man in yellow velvet robes with a star drawn into the breast of the robes. He also wore a beaded necklace with a small book attached to the end.

"Fenech, you take these slights way too seriously, my friend!" the dark skinned man with a goatie said.

"I darn well don't, let's see what happens to you when some wayward whoreblooded children with no respect shovel pig shit at you!" Fenech grumbled. "But I suppose heathens like you are used to this, Metros, so have no reason to complain, and want me to get used to this too!"

Rather than infuriating Metros, as Merlin had expected, this made the red robed man just snicker like a youth after sharing a rude joke.

"Oh, Fenech, I love you!

"Not that kind of love!" he quickly added to the audience in the rest of the queue, who were undoubtedly listening. "Well, Fenech, we must practise what we preach, there's no need for that language."

Fenech took a deep breath and made a strange pattern on his chest involving several dots. "Yes, you're right, I apologise for my behaviour."

"Perhaps the Lord of Light can help you find your serenity?" Metros winked.

Fenech began to seethe again, but this time made an extra effort to control himself. "I am perfectly content with my Seven, and have no need for your Fire God."

"You'll be more content after a hot meal for that belly of yours, so let's take care of that first!" Metros jested, rubbing his hands together. "Wouldn't you agree, young man?"

It took Merlin a moment to realise that Metros was addressing him. "I…. um…. Yes.." Merlin began to the bemusement of the older man. "Of course," he added with a tad more confidence. In that moment, Metros' eyes lit up as he considered Merlin, the red robed man examined the warlock from head to toe as if he watching a deer in the wilderness. That familiar but distasteful feeling of being mentally invaded came to Merlin, who raised the drawbridge to his soul tight shut.

Metros flushed a little. "Forgive my manners, I am Metros, Red Priest of R'hllor, the Lord of Light; my friend is Septon Fenech-"

"Thank you Metros," Fenech said quickly. "I am a Septon of the Faith of Seven, missionary in the Albion Isles. Have you heard much of us?"

"Can't say that I have," Merlin admitted. "Aren't you sailing away from the Albion Isles?"

"He has a sharp mind, I'll give him that," Metros said. "It can get you so far, but too sharp a mind can get you killed, you understand me?" He moved to put an arm of Merlin's shoulder, but the latter tensed up and gave him a cold glare.

"I understand many things," Merlin said as stoicly as he could, not wanting to cause a scene on the ship, but bracing himself to fight if necessary.

"That's no threat, my friend!" Metros clarified.

"I'm not sure what it was, he always speaks in riddles, this one," Septon Fenech tutted, but hinted a smile, allowing Merlin to relax a small amount.

_Maybe these are two normal clergy folk, maybe they mean no harm, but what if….._ Merlin began to ponder.

"I'm sorry, you have us at a disadvantage…..." Metros said.

"Balin," the warlock said, keeping his mask. "My name is Balin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Balin!" Metros said, shaking his hand. "What brings you to Westeros, if I may ask?"

"Excuse me?"

"Westeros is where this ship is heading, you do know that?" Fenech probed.

"Of course, I do!" Merlin said defensively. "And, I felt like an adventure, I have always wanted to travel, ever since I was a little boy."

"Good for you, I myself am getting homesick, so I am going back to where I came from- the Westerlands- have you been there?"

Merlin shook his head.

Metros, on the other hand gave a snort, but said nothing. "The thing is, we always have a plan for how our life is supposed to go. We plan where we will be, live, play work, settle. But then something happens that breaks our plan, no?"

Merlin resisted with all his strength to avoid nodding, but his head wasn't listening.

"I had a plan to spend the rest of my days in the Albion Isles, as did Fenech, though he won't admit it. But the Lord had other plans for us. He decreed that we find each other on this ship, amongst all other, remember that Balin."

"This is what I mean," Fenech smirked. "When he gets philosophical and speaks riddles that's when he's being utterly serious!"

"Won't you share some bread and soup with us, Balin?" Metros asked, ignoring his friend's japes.

Merlin smiled grimly. "I'm sorry, but I can't today."

"Ah, very well then," Metros said graciously. But before he could continue there was a burst of laughter from the crowd outside the pantry, it was shrill and loud, followed by hoots and uluation.

Six boys, from the ages of nine to fifteen were dashing around in circles with a blanket and a greyish piece of cloth over their heads, clearly pretending to be ghosts.

Merlin's heart violently skipped a beat, when he saw the boys dancing around the woman with dead skin, the woman whose eyes had turned white when she looked at Merlin- yet the eyes were normal and downcast now. She was kneeling on the floor, her headdress was snatched by her laughing tormentors. One of the younger boys was waving her bag around like prized trophy of a hunt.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you," Fenech advised. "She's cursed, she is a destined to be a sign of an abomination by the gods."

"God," Metros corrected.

Fenech sighed.

"You believe in One God, with Seven Aspects," Metros explained.

"Fine! She has been destined by God to be this way, you may pity her but the moment she sees your weakness she will exploit it and curse you. It is her nature, she cannot help it," Fenech explained. "The best you can do is not take part in her torment, look away."

Merlin's heart was torn. His nature was to help, it had been that very nature that had made him challenge Crown Prince Arthur on that day in Camelot when the latter was throwing knives at a shield carrying squire; it was that very nature that had made him risk his neck, skin, comfort and everything to help a bound Druid girl, who he was trying to protect. This woman with dead skin had tried something he did not like back at the dock, he knew she could be dangerous. Yet right now, she just knelt passively, taking the abuse, the mocking, the spitting from these boys.

_Is this her ploy to arouse sympathy, to gain the trust of her Good Samaritan so she can betray him? Could she prove to be a danger to Freya and myself later on?_

Merlin found himself glancing to see if anyone else was stepping in, but everyone just walked past or looked the other way as if nothing was happening.

"Don't look at me, Balin," Metros said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not your master."

Merlin's mind began to boil. _I can take anything, including her, if need be._ He took a deep breath and marched to the group of tormentors.

A younger boy was waving the bag around. "Let's see what's inside! Let's see what's inside!" Before he could pull the threads open, Merlin grabbed it from his hands, pulling him off balance to the ricketing wooden floor of the ship.

The other boys froze and a silence englufed the hallway and the even the pantry.

"Let her go," Merlin demanded softly, throwing the woman's bag at her feet and standing back, keeping her and the boys in view.

"Hey, mister, this is none of your business!" a blond fifteen year old said stepping forward.

"Yeah, keep your nose out of this!" a brown haired thirteen year old retorted.

"I said, let her go!" Merlin snapped, raising his voice. His hands were burning with energy ready to be expelled like a torrent of magma, but he refused to show his magic, not here not on these mere boys. His blue eyes pierced the oldest like arrows doused in poison and flame, eventually the boy backed away, being followed by the rest as they scrambled away from the warlock and the scarred woman, dropping the headdress on the floor.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, keeping an eye on the boys as they ran, thankful that the situation had not turned uglier. To his disappointment, the woman scooped up her scarf and muttered a very quiet word of thanks before slipping away into the depths of the ship. For some reason, Merlin felt used and stupid, and felt like people were looking at him as if he was plagued- he felt his skin burning a deep red.

"OK, people, the mummer's show is over!" Metros declared, prompting everyone to resume what they were doing.

Before Merlin could join the queue again, he saw a youth of seventeen years, with blond curly hair, brown shirt, black breeches and a dagger fastened to his belt emerging from above deck, followed by the brown haired boy, almost cowering behind the former.

"So, Milton, this is the man, is it?"

Milton nodded sheepishly.

_Oh no, don't, just don't!_ Merlin groaned to himself, scouting for the any of the crew members, or the Captain to step in and take care of this mess.

"Excuse me, did you put my boys in their place, are you the one?" the youth with the dagger asked.

"They were tormenting a woman, taking her things, calling her names- I didn't lay a finger on them, but I had to step in!" Merlin explained. He had left his falchion in his cabin, as requested by the Captain, but this youth could easily draw his dagger. Maybe Merlin could make it slip out of his hand, if he was quick.

The youth turned to Milton and smacked him across the face. "You dare embarrass me like that? I would have expected that from Tooler, Symin and Del, but not you!" He struck him again, causing the younger boy to cry.

"I don't think there's any need for that!" Merlin cried out, baffled by the turn of events. "There was no harm done, not really."

The youth looked at him studiously. "You're wrong mister!

"You six will have no lunch today, go to your cabin and stay there!" He continued towards Milton, who ran off.

"Phillip Panner," the youth introduced. "These halfwits are the boys I am in charge of."

"Right, I see," Merlin replied coldly before turning away. He was half way through, the hallway, when he realised he still needed to get food for Freya and himself. He had travelled for days without a proper rest. He had no time to fight everyone or fight for everyone. He reminded himself that he had to find some food for Freya, that was the most important thing right now.

After doubling back to the pantry, Merlin realised that he had lost his place and Phillip Panner stood in what was his space a few minutes ago. The youth caught his eye and winked.

Before Merlin could rejoin the queue, Septon Fenech was having none of it. "Move aside, boy, that is Balin's place!"

"It's mine now!" Panner retorted.

"Why don't you learn some respect, boy? He was here before you!"

"You think I should just scoot aside because he is older, do you, old man?" Panner barked.

"Yes!" Fenech said.

"Well, I ain't giving any respect to some bald turd who thinks they're better than anyone, I don't give two shits about what he thinks!" Panner snarled.

"People, we need to calm down!" Metros urged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, as both exchanged verbal blows and insults. Panner even put a hand on his dagger.

At that moment, Merlin turned on his heel and dashed away from the commotion, wanting no part of it. His already fragile plan rested on Freya and himself avoiding too much attention, yet now the whole ship would have heard the two quarrels that had started because of him.

He wandered the labyrinth of the deck below, pacing endlessly, trying to find a solution to this potential catastrophe. _What if there are other bounty hunters on here? What if they come looking for the man who caused two fights in the pantry? I can't help everyone, my first priority is making sure Freya is safe- nothing else matters for now!_

He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. He was going to put it right, he would retire to his cabin and probably scavenge from the kitchens later, when everyone was asleep.

"Balin, wait!" a voice called, pulling him out of his reverie. Metros darted towards him, halting a few feet away, breaking into a pant and clutching a stitch in his side. "I'm not as young as I used to be!" Metros joked, regaining his breath.

Merlin wondered what was it with this man and his interest in him. Why did he have to keep running into him? "What can I do for you, Metros?" he said cordially.

"The Captain's men have calmed everything down, not that Fenech or Panner were too happy about it. We are friends with the cook, he let us have bigger portions, but you're more than welcome to share with us, Balin?"

Merlin considered him for a moment. "Thank you, Metros, but not today. You go on and enjoy your portions. Maybe they don't do the same food in Westeros." He attempted a casual smile.

Metros returned a bashful smile. "Look, you don't trust me, I understand, I do. You're probably wondering why I am trying to be so nice to you, and it's only partially out of the goodness of my heart," the Red Priest confessed. He checked to see that no one was watching and lowered his voice. "I have seen you in my flames, Balin."

"Excuse me?" Merlin said abruptly, almost laughing. "Why would you…. see me in fire?"

"You call yourself Balin, but that's only one of your names, isn't it? You also sometimes go by the name: Emrys?"

The hairs on Merlin's neck stood to attention and his veins filled with terror as his heart gave a violent jolt. _No, no, no, this could not be happening! Not here, not now! How could he know about that?_ "I don't know what you're talking about!" Merlin snapped, before lunging at Metros to pin him to the wall. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" _Do I have to do something serious, to protect Freya? Do I have it within me, because this isn't like Halig, this is a hunch!_

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Metros exclaimed. "Balin, it's OK, you can trust me."

"And I know that how?" the warlock demanded, releasing his grip on the Red Priest.

"Because the Lord of Light brought me to you for a reason. Listen, do you know of the Azor Ahai?" Metros asked.

A chill tremored over Merlin's whole body. "I have no idea who that is. Who is he?"

"That's a story for another time, Balin, but listen. There will come a time, when the Long Night will come again, and the world will depend on you and the likes of you."

"What do you mean, the likes of me? What do you mean by the Long Night?"

Metros took a deep breath, his eyes dark, almost full of excitement. "I believe you are a Dragon Lord- I have seen you riding a dragon in a snow storm."

"I'm not, I'm…. I'm just Balin…! Why are you doing this?"

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, and there's so much I don't know, or you don't understand about yourself, but in time you will realise who you are and your purpose," Metros whispered.

_No, I am sick of being told that I have this great destiny before me- I am not some saviour of magic or the world from the Night!_ It seemed that even by sailing across the sea, Merlin was unable to avoid some things. He almost gave a bitter laugh.

"Balin, you and I will talk later about the Long Night, or any questions you might have- I believe you'll have many after today," Metros attempted a half-chuckle. "But until then, stay safe, OK?" He began backing away, leaving Merlin as if he was an echo in a ghost ship.

He eventually found his cabin; he would tell Freya that they would need to wait a little longer to eat something warm. He would find a way to get them safely to Westeros, he had to.

As he entered, Freya almost skewered him with her falchion that was pointed a mere inch from his neck. Both looked at each other, before sighing with relief.

"Freya, are you all right?"

"Emily," she corrected slyly. "My name is Emily, until we dock."

"What, oh yeah, I forgot, sorry," he huffed.

"I'm all right, just got bored and there's nothing to do here, except swing the hammock and keep watch," Freya said. She then noticed his face. "Merlin, what's the matter? Come here, you're burning up!" She touched his forehead before escorting him gently but firmly to the hay bed.

Merlin sighed. "Freya, I'm sorry, I can't get any hot food right now….. there were two fights near the pantry and I might have been the cause."

"What, are you hurt?" she asked, to his surprise. Her soft hand swept to his brow and then his cheek.

For a moment, he relaxed. He should be honest with her and trust her, like she had been with him when she told him about the Bastet. He explained about how he had stood up for the scarred woman, the second fight, how Metros seemed to know he was known as Emrys and some part of some big prophecy linked with the Long Night, whatever that was. In truth- they were not as anonymous as he would like them to be and he was scared.

"Hey, it's going to be OK, Merlin," Freya whispered. "I know it will, we've made it this far, we'll just keep our heads down and get to Blazewater Bay and take it from there."

Merlin looked into Freya's warm brown eyes and nodded, before touching his forehead against hers, making her giggle with cheeky pride.

Before the moment could develop, a rapid round of knocking was fired on their door like a cannon on a castle, startling them. Freya let out a small yelp and covered her mouth, but whoever was at the other end had no doubt heard.

Merlin thrust Freya behind him and slowly stood up, falchion in his right hand. "Who's there?" he demanded.

The answer was a deathly silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is behind that door? :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> It will be a few more chapters until we meet Ned Stark and co and Winterfell, but what do you think of the characters so far?


	4. Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let anything happen to you, Freya," Merlin said after a moment and nodded, but there was an uncomfortable touch of uncertainty in his nod. He took Freya's hand as the passengers ascended on deck, with the dozens of people. Several of the ship's crew stood ominously by the mast, alongside Captain Albert, who wore the sullen face of an embalmer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've managed to update, sorry for the delay. But here's the new chapter where you'll find out the identity of the knocker. Meanwhile, Freya sees an unwelcome face from her past, before it turns out that none of that matters as they're all in danger.

FREYA

"I said, who's there?" Merlin demanded again, he began edging towards the door. Freya didn't know why but her arm reacted instinctively in pulling Merlin back, surprising not only him but herself.

"I just wanted to say thank you….." a voice answered. The accent was foreign, unlike anything Freya had heard before, almost songlike. "I don't want to intrude, I'm sorry…. But you two must be hungry….. I've left you some date bread."

Freya sensed herself breathing a sigh of relief, before looking at Merlin, who looked unsure of how to react. She had a hunch who it was on the other side of the door, she had been fearing another bounty hunter from Camelot or another associate of Halig- although this woman could be a bounty hunter, for some reason Freya didn't think she was.

"W-who are you?" the warlock repeated.

"Tamara," the woman replied. "My name is Tamara."

Merlin turned to Freya, almost asking her what to do next, but her mind also drew blanks. What were they supposed to do? Was it risky to see why two people on this ship had gone to some effort to help them?

"Let's see what she wants," Freya suggested.

"I'll do it, you stay here," Merlin said, before opening the door ever so slightly. Freya remained shielded by the door, like a parapet. Whatever was on the other side couldn't see her, but she couldn't see outside. However, she was close enough to hear.

"Yes?" Merlin asked, peering through the door.

"I have this bread that I think you, and the girl might like," Tamara offered. "I haven't poisoned it, I swear, I'll even take a bite."

"Right, OK, that's very kind of you," Merlin thanked. He took the bread and took a bite and Freya heard his voice warm up. "This is actually very good, where's it from."

"It's a secret recipe from Myr," Tamara said. "My family brought it over a long time ago."

"Where are they now?" Merlin asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"In a better place."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tamara said. "Death is a natural path, we must all cross it one day. But before death takes away what you are given, we should give what there is to give."

Merlin sighed. "Thank you, again, we appreciate that, we really do. But we would like to rest now, if that's all right."

"OK, that's absolutely all right," Tamara said. Freya could feel her mood sullen, as did the Druid's own; she understood logically why Merlin was being distant, why they could not risk it if this woman was a mole, but in her heart she was not comfortable. From what Merlin had described, Tamara was an outcast, thought cursed- exactly like her, except so far Tamara had not turned into any beast and hurt anyone. Yet the world seemed to either ignore her or take active part in her torment.

Merlin couldn't always protect them both in the same way, but was Freya really prepared to ask Merlin to protect only her and damn everyone else without even thinking this through?

"I'm sorry for what happened at the docks, I didn't mean to go that far….. I'll be leaving you two to rest now," Tamara said. Freya heard the woman turn on her heel, but Freya tapped Merlin on the arm.

"Invite her in," she said quietly.

"What? Freya, we can't risk it," Merlin whispered. "What if she sees you and goes and tells someone?"

"She's already seen me, if she was working for the people after me, we'd already be in chains by now. Besides, don't you want to know who she is and what she wants?" Freya argued.

Merlin exhaled and nodded. "Tamara! Come back. Come on in, we should talk properly. Will you share more of the date bread with us?"

The chunk that Merlin passed her was delicious. It was a soft bread, filled with milk and dried dates. Despite being small, they seemed to give Freya the sense of being replenished like water from an oasis in the desert.

Tamara entered their cabin for the first time- she was some inches shorter than Freya herself- who was short herself. For one moment Tamara smiled, her eyes lit up and as did her face, Freya could feel herself smiling back at her. Then the younger girl remembered the dead skin on Tamara's face and her left hand.

"You're wondering what this is?" she asked, after Merlin beckoned her to sit on the hay bed. He took the floor, while Freya sat on the hammock.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

"It's OK, most people just stare, curse or spit," Tamara shrugged. "I've had this since I was young, it's called greyscale, it normally kills the victim by turning their body slowly into stone from the inside. With me, it left me with scars but spared me from death."

"It can't be easy, having to live with it," Merlin said.

Tamara opened her mouth to reply, but cleared her throat. "The Great Spirit works in mysterious ways, while we may think we are being punished or being made to suffer, in suffering there is hidden mercy. The Great Spirit thought to test me by inflicting this disease on me as part of His plan, but there are many other bounties that we take for granted, like the eyes that we see with, the lungs that we breath with and our touch, our hearts."

"When you said you were sorry about what happened at the docks, what did you mean?" Freya quizzed.

Tamara gave a small smile. "After years of practice, meditation and trying to cleanse my soul, I can sometimes see into the souls and hearts of others."

"You can read their thoughts?"

Tamara said sadly. "I can sense their hopes, desires, fears, their pain, even if they don't know about it. Sometimes it stops me from hating someone, when normally I would and should hate.

"Those boys, they are orphans- every single one of them, all of them eager to prove to their minder that they are grown up and they know what they are doing, afraid of being an oucast on their own."

"That's no justification to treat you like they did," Freya snapped. "We all suffer pain, loss and fear- but not everyone enjoys causing suffering to others!" _People when they have a choice and are in control of themselves, they choose to hurt others! They choose to cause pain, they have no right to expect others to be gentle to them!_

"You are right, but not everything is so simple," Tamara replied softly. "There are blacker hearts than those boys in this world, some sick hearts are best pitied, others are worth being fearful of."

"Is that what you were trying to do- see into my soul?" Merlin probed quietly.

Tamara gave a bashful smile. "I'm afraid so, I sometimes forget that not everyone welcomes it."

"What did you see?" Merlin pressed cautiously.

Tamara gave a sigh and looked over at Freya, who wondered whether she wanted to hear this. She could see that Merlin was nervous, he was scared, this was all new to him, this journey was taking a toll on him, for the past few days, he had been hyper alert and sleeping less. But she knew he was trying and she believed that if they worked together, things would work out. They had to, otherwise his sleeplessness would turn to irritation, which would turn to resentment.

"I have no secrets from her," Merlin said bluntly, which somehow filled Freya with relief, it couldn't be worse than what she already thought, could it?

"I know you're doing your best to protect your woman, I know you're worried about the ones you've left behind," Tamara pointed out. "Not just in Camelot, Merlin."

Freya could see the blood from Merlin's already pale face freeze. _She knows too much! They had to be safe, if this woman was a danger, they would be dead by now, wouldn't they?_

"What do you want?" Freya found herself asking.

"I don't want anything," Tamara said. "I know you don't trust me, and you shouldn't trust every stranger, but I mean you no harm- I swear it by Wakan Adhem- the Great Spirit. But you will have to trust someone eventually, if you two are to survive."

"And you think that should be you?" Merlin demanded.

"No, but I sincerely pray and hope that you find someone you can trust and they help you deal with her condition. It won't be easy on your own. I know you care for her deeply, Merlin, but over the years sacrificing for someone the way you have can make a man resentful."

"I would never be resentful towards Freya," Merlin said simply. "No matter what her _condition._ " Freya could sense a cold fury burning in Merlin, she was flattered and scared at the same time- was this fire going to fade to embers one day? Even if it didn't would it change Merlin?

"I'm not saying you definitely will, but one day you will have to depend upon others to help you- for any friendship or union to work, one cannot feel they are giving their all and being taken for granted," Tamara defended. "All I'm saying is that one day, you will have to trust a few, even, to help you and you will have to be honest with them and when you are, they will not desert you. I will not pretend that I know who these people are and when you will have the fortune to meet them, but you have to find them for both your sakes, if you are to survive."

Freya had edged closer to where Merlin was sitting, she could sense his anger mellowing down. She looked into Tamara's eyes and decided that Tamara meant well, no matter what happened, she had to.

"Thank you, Tamara, for your words," Freya smiled.

"She's right," Merlin assented. "I'm not at my most cordial, but you can understand why, can't you?"

"I can, Merlin," the older woman nodded. "Believe me, I can."

"What brings you on the ship, Tamara?" Freya asked, after a pause.

"I hope to live long enough to tell you the long version, but the short version is: I am heading home, back to Myr. I'm just traveling through what's in between, I know my eventual destination is Myr, just like I know that death is everyone's destination. What matters is how we travel through to that destination, and I want to see things, do things and help where I can before I reach Myr and death.

" _Before death takes away what you are given, give what there is to give."_ Tamara repeated almost maternally.

Freya found herself wanting to cry silently, not realising it until she felt a tear trickle down her face. She tried to wipe it quickly, but Merlin and Tamara both saw.

"Freya, let me tell you something, there is a darkness inside everyone, me included. Hate and despair can make you prisoners to that darkness. But you are a good person, you both are, but remember that a heart full of true love is like a phoenix that no cage can imprison, don't forget that."

"I won't, I promise," Freya croaked. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, _habia,_ " Tamara responded twinkling. "That's a word of endearment from my mother tongue."

"That's beautiful."

The three took a moment, before Merlin asked about the people of Westeros and their stances on magic.

"Well, magic is not common, nor is it unheard of, those in the North are more likely to be fascinated by it, while those in the South, who follow the Faith of the Seven are more likely to be wary of those with magic. But, if I were you, I wouldn't tell everyone in the North about your gift either, people can be envious, you understand?"

Merlin nodded. "I understand, Tamara. Are you sure there is nothing we can do for you?"

"Try not to start any more fights, if you can help it," she grinned. "At least until we dock."

The three gave a soft chuckle, before Merlin's face became sombre. "Wait, do you think the Captain will be angry about the almost fight at the pantry?"

Tamara gave a smile that was suppressing a laugh, like she wanted to make a rude joke, but refrained. "I don't think so, Merlin."

"By the way, it's Balin while we're on this ship," Freya corrected. "And I'm Emily."

"Right, Balin and Emily, it is," Tamara said. "I'm still Tamara, I'm afraid." They all chuckled.

* * *

The next few days passed with some restlessness. Merlin would sneak out to the pantry for food, thankfully without a fight erupting, and sometimes Tamara would share some of her meals with her- the cooks quickly served her without any comment or lingering glance, wanting to be rid of looking at her for longer than necessary. That way, she could take the portion and sneak back to her shared cabin or to Merlin and Freya's.

However, Freya grew more and more impatient, after reading the books in the cabin and Merlin's map from cover to cover, she hated being couped up in the dark and damp room, it reminded her too much of her cage. She wanted and needed air, but Merlin had told her it was too risky. She knew deep down he was probably right, but he could not understand what it was like having to stay put and do nothing while others did everything for you. For the first few days, Freya had enjoyed snuggling with Merlin in their hammock or hay bed, but the impatience had made her more frigid and unresponsive.

"I can wear my hood, no one will see me!" Freya had protested. "I won't be couped up here doing nothing while you do everything."

"You can't know that for sure, if they do then it's all over for both of us" Merlin had replied. "You're staying put."

"What will they do, have the ship turned around back to Camelot from this far out?" Freya had snapped. "They've already seen you, and no one has recognised you, have they?"

"I'm not as notorious as you yet, I'm just a lowly kidnapped servant boy." Merlin had tried to lighten the mood. A few days ago, that had been funny and had made Freya laugh to think that the Prince and King of Camelot might think that she had either seduced or taken the manservant hostage. Today, however, the frustration and anger bared her heartstrings and Freya's face had drooped with hurt at that, as she turned her face away so he could not see her tears that wanted to fall.

"Freya, what's wrong, I was joking, you know." He had brought himself into a sitting position next to her with their backs against the wall. She put her head in her arms.

"Fine, I'll just stay put then," she muttered fighting back the tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry, OK?" Merlin said, putting his arm around her. He moved to kiss her on the shoulder. He had just gone to her neck, when she pushed him away. He looked taken aback, he stood up and walked away, with his hands up, as if he was resigning himself to something.

Freya cursed herself, wondering what was the matter with her. She had never thought she would get this upset and now Merlin had just walked out. She pondered just putting on her cloak and walking out. But what if he was right? What if there was someone up on deck that would recognise her and put them all in danger? Would Merlin hold a gudge against her?

She ended up pacing the cabin for a few minutes going over these questions and doubts before he came back. She let out a sigh of relief and stood to attention on her feet.

"Merlin, are you…..?" she began.

Merlin looked like he had come from a battle. "I'm fine, I'm all right," he said. "The Captain has just pulled some shipwrecked survivors, three men and two women, who have barely said a word."

"What happened, do you know?"

"No, but….. listen, I'm sorry I'm being a bit off with you," Merlin sighed, sitting next to her on the hay bed.

"I know you're trying to protect me, I know if one wrong person recognises me it could be over for both of us," Freya admitted.

"I suppose we can take precautions," Merlin smiled. "How about we take you up on deck when it's dusk?"

Freya's eyes lit up. "I'd like that!"

"I don't think you should get stuff from the pantry yet, but when we dock, then there'll be plenty of chances to make yourself do something you think is useful," he said.

"Thank you, Merlin." She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait until we reach Blazewater Bay. We can both find ourselves a home and work…."

"I know, I really want that too," he whispered. He cleared his throat, as if he wanted to say something.

"What's wrong?" Freya pressed.

"I've been speaking with Metros, the Red Priest," Merlin began. "He told me about the legend of the Azor Ahai. He was a warrior with a magic sword that saved the world from these evil men made of ice, who would bring the cold with them on every place they conquered.

"Metros thinks that these Ice Men, who he calls White Walkers, are coming again and I will ride a dragon to help defeat them, or something like that."

"That's good, isn't it?" Freya asked. "Did he say anything about the near future or how it would be like when we dock, or where we should go, or who we can trust?"

"No, Metros says he doesn't choose what the flames show him," Merlin admitted.

"So, have you ever seen a dragon?" Freya said intrigued. "I've read a few legends about dragons from the land we're going to- apparently they were bred by the old kings and queens- the Targaryens. Apparently, Aegon the Conqueror used a dragon to conquer the Seven Kingdoms.

"I don't think dragons are invincible," Merlin said sadly. "If they were, then Uther would not have been able to kill them and imprison the last one."

The thought of the last ever dragon being imprisoned made Freya's heart break a little.

"He was chained deep in the caverns of Camelot, he could speak, and he would often give me counsel….." His voice trailed off.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Merlin shook his head. "I've never been a dragon lord or master, whatever that means."

"Maybe we can learn more about it in Westeros, maybe being a dragon lord is or was very common?" Freya suggested cheekily. Merlin looked at her sadly and nodded.

Dusk fell and Freya excitedly donned her cloak, cast her hood and wandered out of the cabin with Merlin by her side. She had to keep hold of Merlin and the railing on the side of the ship to avoid falling and risking a broken ankle.

They ascended onto the deck and the darkening blue sky and the roar of the waves greeted them. Freya closed her eyes and smiled to herself, feeling the salty air on her face, a stark contrast from the smell of damp hay. She opened them and found it to be a mistake; the sea was vast and majestic and was playing with their ship, causing it to shake and jump on its waves. Suddenly, Freya felt nausea creeping on her and fear, as she held on to the handle that was fastened to one of the rear mast.

Merlin saw this and stepped behind to steady her with his arms, she leaned back as he also secured a grip on the nearest thing, which was a rope. "Do you want to go back inside?" he asked after a few leaps by the ship, with a steady grin.

"No chance!" Freya laughed. She spied First Mate Teague and Victor the Navigator at the helm of the ship, braving the waves, scouting ahead with their telescopes.

She saw the Wen family of seven brothers, sisters and their spouses viewing the scenery on her left side, before one of them said something in a language she did not understand and after mutual murmuring they agreed to go inside. The women seemed to have intricate hair designs with needles sticking in to the buns on their heads. They also fanned themselves with a paper shield in the shape of a semi-circle.

"Thank you!" Freya said turning back to Merlin. "It feels really nice to be out."

"It's OK," Merlin shrugged. He jolted slightly and let out a yell as a wave splashed on to them both, throwing off Freya's hood and submerging her hair in water.

Freya began to laugh hysterically, forgetting where they were and that they were two runaways. She recalled that there was a time that she, Lanny, Hannah and Daegal used to splash each other in the lake near her home during the summer months. She was about to fall into a gradual brood, but shook the thought from her mind.

"Merlin, was that you screaming like a girl?" she teased.

"You know, Emily, I can make you regret that," Merlin said.

"Oh right, sorry!" Freya remembered her alias, but Merlin didn't sound too stern as he scooped up some water from the deck floor and flicked it at her clothes. Freya yelped and gave him a furiously funny look.

"I think that's our cue to go back inside now," Merlin said.

Hand in hand, they pulled their way back to the stairs leading below, with Merlin leading the way, checking that each step had something they could reach to ground themselves if the turbulence increased.

They were halfway through one of the halls, where people were lounging around eating, smoking, drinking and playing board games, when Merlin motioned for Freya to cast her hood, although her wet hair was doing a good job of concealing her face- the lower two tails were close together and could even be mistaken for a beard! Freya told him her opinion. "Besides, suddenly drawing it now would attract attention, wouldn't it?"

Merlin sighed. "All right but let's get out of here quickly."

Freya was inclined to agree but then looked ahead to a boy with a mop of sandy blond hair, who seemed to be around her age. He wore a dark cloak and a catatonic expression as if he was trying to drown his sorrows with the jug of rum in his hand.

Suddenly, Freya's blood froze and her heart jumped out of her chest. Her inner voice commanded her to move away now, but her legs would not listen. _Move, you stupid cow, don't just stand there!_ Merlin noticed and pulled her away, then her legs seemed to get the message, and were shaking, prompting her to break into a run. She pulled the hood over her head and dashed through the corridors with Merlin by her side, back to the sanctuary of their cabin.

"Hey, you!" a voice called behind them, just as they reached their door.

"Keep walking!" Freya whispered to Merlin, begging him not to touch the cabin door.

Merlin shook his head and put hand to steady her. "Don't look back," he muttered. He turned around and marched a few steps towards the source of the voice. "Yes?"

"Not you, her," the dreaded voice said.

"Leave it, little brother!" a second voice said tiringly. "It's not going to achieve anything."

"Don't do this, Benhim," the younger voice retorted.

"Look, I don't know who you are," Merlin said non-chalantly. "But I think we should both just get on our way."

"I want to know why she's keeping her face hidden."

"And I want to be king, but it's never going to happen," Merlin said darkly.

"Carroth, we have been incredibly lucky to be picked up by this crew; do not mess this up for us again!" Benhim snapped.

Freya caught Tamara appearing from the corner and giving her a warm smile. Freya nodded at the older woman and attempted a weak smile, but breathed shallow as if making too much noise would expose her to a monstrous beast.

"Is there a reason you are bothering my daughter and my son by law?" Tamara demanded, putting her hands to her hips.

"No, we're just-" the one called Carroth began, before apparently seeing Tamara's face.

"We were just getting on our way, turns out my brother made a mistake. He's always doing that. Sorry, my lady." Benhim chuckled. "Come on, little brother, don't worry there's hope even for a face like you, don't you see?"

Freya seethed at the mockery, yet was thankful for Benhim's influence. "Thank you, Tamara," she whispered, once she was sure the brothers had gone.

"No problem, are you two all right?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah, we will be," Merlin asked. "Some idiot just saw a girl and thought he would try something."

"Wouldn't understand I'm already spoken for," Freya chuckled nervously. Tamara gave her a studious glance before nodding.

"All right then, have a good night, my darlings," she bid.

The couple returned the wish and retired into their cabin and breathed a massive sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" Merlin asked, with a touch of irritation in his voice.

Freya sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "That was Carroth….. he…. What's he doing here?"

"He was one of the shipwrecked pulled over," Merlin said. "But how do you know him?"

"He was one of the Druids, that initially took me in," Freya said. "He…."

"He knows about your condition?" Merlin asked with a touch of alarm.

Freya nodded. "I'm sorry, you were right, I shouldn't have left the cabin…"

"No, no, it's not your fault, I should have seen this quicker," Merlin waved off. "Listen, maybe we've dodged the arrow, maybe he didn't recognise you, maybe Tamara threw him off track, he knows Freya as the lone girl, not a married woman with a mother, right?"

"Right."

"So, maybe as his brother… did his family see you when you were with the Druids?"

"Not as far as I know. It was just him, a handful of other Druids and the matriarch Nirva. But it sounded like Carroth and his family have been banished from their commune."

"Sounded like it, but maybe his brother doesn't want to risk messing things with this ship, so he'll keep quiet.

"I'll ask him casually where he's going, and I'll make sure we go as far away from there as possible," Merlin suggested.

Freya smiled wistfully. He was always full of ideas and enthusiasm, he always had a plan for her and was doing his best to keep her safe. For her. But all plans could have a fatal flaw.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think we shouldn't risk it at all, I think we should get off the minute we hit any land, the minute the ship anchors for a rest, let's not tell anyone- Tamara will be fine, she has her own journey. We need to get out before Carroth or anyone else catches on."

Merlin thought for a while, before nodding in agreement.

"This is becoming an awfully big adventure isn't it?" Freya sighed.

"It is, my darling," Merlin chuckled. "Who would have thought it, that I'd be running across the other side of the sea for this Druid girl I met?" His response was met with a chuckle and flush from the Druid girl.

Merlin pulled out his map and flattened it for Freya to see. "OK, we can get off at the Channel Islands, that seems to be the next natural rest stop, miles away from….. the Stony Shore. We'll just craft a boat from there and make our own way to the Shore. What do you think?"

"How are we going to craft a boat?" Merlin gave her a look and held out his hands. "Oh, stop showing off!" she scolded.

"I'll have a chat with Carroth, to see where he's headed and make sure to avoid that place….. that should be all right." Merlin looked into her eyes, as if asking her to contradict him. Before she could assent or disagree, there was a sharp banging on their door.

"Captain's orders, all passengers and crew members to report to deck, immediately, that means now!" barked a voice. "That means you all too!"

There was further commotion and the couple peered out to see a dark blond haired man ushering everyone out, next to him stood Josep, one of the crew members that had directed Merlin to the pantry.

"Move your arses!" the other man ordered.

"Edric!" Josep said sharply, prompting a dirty look from his comrade.

"All passengers are asked to report to deck before the Captain for their own safety, I repeat, for their own safety and the safety of their loved ones!" Josep announced, at this Freya could year many more doors opening and the footsteps of the passengers stampeding out willingly. Her heart skipped a beat. "We can't be blown can we?" she hissed, reaching for a falchion and her bag.

Before Merlin could answer, Josep was shouting out to them. "That means you two lovebirds as well, now is not the time for that shit, come on, your lives depend on it!"

"What's the issue?" Merlin asked.

"Balin, come up on deck and the Captain will share everything. Can you fight, by the way, what about your woman?"

"What?" Merlin said startled.

"Look at him, Josep, he's just a scrawny kid, he doesn't even know how to hold a sword!" Edric scoffed. "That red priest fella and those Wens with their crazy stuff from Nappon, I think, would do better."

"Can you hold a spear?" Josep ignored his comrade.

"I-yes- I think so, yes!" Merlin replied.

"Good, now move it!" Josep urged. "Or do you want me to help you? We really don't have all day!" His impatience prompted the couple to march outside and join the endless horde of passengers making for the deck.

"Draw your hood," Merlin whispered.

"Do you think there's going to be a fight, have we met pirates?" Freya asked, casting her hood over her face, while using a hand to prevent it from obscuring too much of her vision. She lowered her voice. "Your magic can keep us safe, right?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Freya," Merlin said after a moment and nodded, but there was an uncomfortable touch of uncertainty in his nod. He took Freya's hand as the passengers ascended on deck, with the dozens of people. Several of the ship's crew stood ominously by the mast, alongside Captain Albert, who wore the sullen face of an embalmer. Even the mighty sea seemed subdued and calm- too calm, the wind appeared to hiss in anticipation, as the darkness of the night slowly dropped over them. The ship was anchored next to a crude and shallow reef, almost as if a ship of stone had been wrecked and the remnants of this wreckage were what allowed other seafarers to anchor and rethink their journey.

The crowd was chattering nervously, as the Captain raised a hand to silence them.

"If I didn't know better, I would think he enjoys the drama," a man in red robes, who Freya assumed was Metros, whispered, as he appeared next to Merlin.

"You might wonder why I've brought you all here," Albert announced. "We are not that far from land, we are nearly at our journey's end. However, I won't lie to you: the safe voyage of everyone here depends on what every man, woman and even child is prepared to do."

First Mate Teague stepped forwards. "We have reason to believe that a group of pirates calling themselves Iron Islanders operate here. They pillage, rape, steal and kidnap travelers who are unprepared."

The rest of the crew gave him a look, as the crowd erupted into a panic once more. Freya's hand tightened around Merlin's and the other around the hilt of her falchion to make sure it was still there.

"Quiet!" the Captain snapped.

"I would really make less noise If I were them," a youth in a dark blue turban who had been hanging with the Wen family said. He was gripping the side of the ship, almost like he was non-chalant in the face of their upcoming danger. Somehow that made Freya more suspicious of him, as if he knew, or acted as if he knew, more than the Captain. He had a copper complexion, as illuminated by the moonlight, a short to medium height, a lamellar shirt and navy cloak.

"If you are all prepared to do your bit to defend this ship and follow orders, then we will deal with every halfwit of a pirate who dares to cross out paths. Raise your hands, how many of you can fight with a spear, sword or any weapon?"

There was a moment of hesitation, broken by Phillip Panner stepping forwards; the Captain visibly grimaced, but turned this into a smile.

"Aye, Captain, me and my boys are good with the sword!" As if to demonstrate, Panner drew his rapier. "We kill pirates for a living!"

"Anyone else?" Teague asked.

The youth in the turban stepped forwards and gave a slight nod, prompting a number of the Wens, male and female, to step forwards behind him. Next was the Red Priest Metros and Septon Fenech. A number of the other passengers also raised a hand in the affirmitve, but Freya could sense a number of these hands shaking hesitantly.

"That's very good! The rest can make themselves useful some way or another," the Captain commented. "I am very thankful. I hope we never have to rely on you all, but if the time comes, if you all can follow orders, we will make it to land safely!"

"Aye!" Panner and his boys shouted, prompting an echo from some of the other passengers; however, the crew looked at each other in horror, and the Captain silenced them with a cutting motion with his hand. "People, I understand your enthusiasm, we need to keep quiet, otherwise we risk the Iron Islanders finding us like this, without our glad rags and our hair a royal mess!" A few painful chuckles came, but the Captain shook his head apologetically. "Forgive me, just trying to make a little light of the situation."

"Ship in the North!" Victor yelled from the main mast.

"How far?" Albert asked. "Does it fly any colours or banner?" The deck held its breath and there was no response. "Victor, tell me if there's a banner!"

"It's a gold squid, I think, on black!"

"Greyjoy!" Septon Fenech gasped, his terror spread through the rest of the deck.

"Silence!" barked Teague, causing the crowd to fall silent. "Captain, what are your orders?"

"Right… um…...Have they seen us?"

"No idea!" Victor shouted back. "No wait, they're turning!"

"Does this mean we fight?" the youth in the turban asked, moving a hand to a strange looking sword with a disk like guard.

"Captain, there's a lighthouse east from here, the Bear Lights I think, it may be a docking yard with other ships!" a raven haired crew member shouted, with a scope in his hand. "I recommend we move there now!"

"It could be trap, Ronan!" Josep argued.

"Gentlemen, we don't time to argue!" Albert exclaimed. "I want all passengers- men, women and children old enough to even hold a club to go with Margus to the armoury and arm yourself with something if you haven't got one already!

"First Mate Teague, I want you to direct _Winter Winds_ towards the beacon that Ronan speaks of, I think it's worth the risk if we can avoid this fight with this Greyjoy ship.

"Josep and Edric, ready the catapults and harpoons!"

"Aye, Captain!" A group of passengers rushed to give the two a hand with their task.

Freya turned to Merlin, who was looking pale faced. "Merlin, are you all right?" The ship jolted as the anchor was pulled up. The oarsmen pushed their oars out and began to row the ship off the reef.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we need to find a safe place- let's go to the lounge and keep a look out," Merlin suggested, but he ended up tumbling to the deck floor as the ship jolted again, as it swerved to escape from the Greyjoy ship that was chasing them like a predator to a prey.

"Merlin!" Freya cried, sinking to a sitting position to help him up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" the warlock rubbed his knee and grabbed hold of the edge of the deck to support himself.

A trapdoor flew open, with Josep and Edric hauling some catapults and crates up into position.

"We'll have to fight them, won't we?" Freya asked. "It'll be fine, won't it, you can use your magic?"

Merlin pulled himself up to his feet, as Freya helped him, he gave her a smile. "I'll use my magic if I have to. I am not going to risk them taking you captive again." He suddenly looked up front and pulled Freya by the hand the helm of the ship.

"What is that?"

"That's a lighthouse?" Freya asked uncertainly. It was a strange looking one, which was a little small, the light that it emitted was a glow like a firefly but it seemed to pulse hypnotically. There was no land nearby, as such, but it seemed like another reef just behind this lighthouse. The base seemed to be very wide, maybe it was some sort of port.

Freya looked over to the navigator, the first mate and Ronan to find them simply gawking ahead, as if in some sort of trance. Her heart skipped a beat. "Merlin, something's not right!"

Merlin glanced at the three crew members and rushed up to them. "First Mate!" he waved his hand in front of Teague. Only then did Teague snap awake and almost drew his sword at Merlin, a flash of anger and panic sweeping across both their faces. "What do you want?"

"You're not steering!" Merlin yelled, as Freya spied _Winter Wind's_ catapults flinging crates at the Greyjoy ship, which seemed to be edging closer- a war horn sounding from its deck.

The crates exploded into fireworks in mid air, as harpoons from the Greyjoy ship collided into them, prompting laughter from the pirate ship.

"Reload!" Albert ordered. "Defensive positions, prepare to be boarded, spears at front, archers in support!"

Josep came dashing towards the front deck. "Captain requests that you hurry the hell up!"

"We're trying!" Ronan barked.

"What the seven hells is that?" Teague cried out.

Freya glanced ahead to see the lighthouse fragment into two and crash into the sea causing a thunder like crack. Then the volume seemed to fall to mute as the centre beacon where the light was supposed to have been faded away, and a flag pulled up. She borrowed Ronan's scope, which he gave without protest, but not before she saw his breeches turn wet and a trembling hand giving it over.

The flag was blood red, with a golden cobra snake grinning at the stupidity of the _Winter Winds._ It was a trap. A trap they had rowed right into.


	5. The Iron Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I like this fellow, little brother," another voice snickered behind Merlin. "Not afraid to show some balls, not afraid to take what he wants, not afraid to barter with the iron price!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for waiting! Now this chapter involves pirates pillaging and reaving and naturally has violence and death.
> 
> Book readers will know who the first "Kraken Beast" is. Any idea who the Captain at the end is?
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)

MERLIN

"I've got this!" Victor the Navigator roared. "Quit staring and reinforce the portside- now!"

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I am going to evade them!"

"You better know what you're doing!" Josep said.

"I do, now move!"

Merlin took Freya's hand and they descended on the central deck, where the catapults and cannons ejected missiles at the Greyjoy ship, which only retaliated with spiraling anchors that clawed on to the edge. Merlin could see Greyjoy sailors pulling the ropes to those anchors.

"Cut the ropes!" Albert bellowed. "Cut the ropes!"

The _Winter Winds_ lurched to the right to flee from the Cobra ship, causing the defenders to stumble and hold on to something to stabilise themselves. Thankfully the lurch also pulled some of the Greyjoy sailors into their own deck and even one overboard.

Freya had fallen over, landing on her knee, pulling Merlin down with her. He yelled out and pulled himself and her up. A voice in his head commanded him to not hesitate or show any fear. "Are you all right?"

Freya nodded over the broadsides, the shouting and the screaming. The couple latched on to the mast and drew their blades.

"Listen to me, Nori!" an older bald man in lamellar armour said to the blue turbaned youth, who was notching another arrow to his bow. "You need to be prepared to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you all, Master!" Nori snapped back, jerking his head towards the countless Wens, who were armed with two handed swords with a slight curve, bows and some with even a sword like pole arm. Three of the women were yanking what looked like silver needles from their hair and from their fans, before stuffing them into cannons. The Captain ordered fire and a storm of needles rained towards the enemy ship, causing a few wounded sailors, but the ship continued clawing on.

"Nori, you need to live otherwise our journey was for nothing, your father is an ailing man, the other clans will lay claim on his lands and his people- the Takeda, the Hojo, even the Yesugi- my cousins!"

"You're talking as if these pirates will take this ship, Master!" Nori yelled. "I won't let them! If I am that special, I command you to help me cut the ropes from these craven scum!" He doused his arrow in fire, before notching it and loosening it at the Greyjoy mast near the flag, causing it to catch a flame.

"He's right, Masanori-san!" one of the women in sea green robes, who had given her fan and hair accessories came stumbling back. "The Captain is running out of ammunition, soon the pirates will board!"

"Listen to her, Masanori-san," the Master beseeched. "If you won't listen to an old man, listen to Megumi!"

For a moment, the youth closed his eyes and breathed before looking away. As if in prayer, his right hand gripped the sword that was on that side of the hip and he drew. "Let them come!"

As if fate had been tempted, a dozen pirates roped their way onto the ship clad in scaled shirts. The Master followed suite and both he and his student swiped an Iron Islander down.

"Merlin!" Freya screamed, as another raider charged at the couple, giving himself away with a bellow. She thrust her sword to parry, the two swords clashed, causing the young woman to yell out in sharp pain.

Merlin sprung into action, letting his instinct blaze into his limbs. For one moment, he was no longer Merlin, but a flurry of rage, slashing and thrusting. He managed to nick his opponent on the face, which prompting him to snarl and thrust his whole weight at the scrawny warlock. The Iron raider latched on to Merlin's wrists and pushed them away bringing his face inches from his face and spitting his bile. Merlin pulled back in shock and almost wretched. The raider cackled, his stubbled face made even more menacing with the fresh wound that Merlin had created.

"Surrender and I'll give you your woman back after I'm done with her!"

Merlin expelled a wave of heat, blasting the smug raider back into a mast. Before he could rise again, Phillip Panner was sinking his rapier through the man's skull. His face was now bruised and solemn, maybe even with a tinge of fear; he nodded towards Merlin and rushed right towards the Wen family's decreasing defence against the raiders. Several men and women lay dead amongst the heap, including those of the Ptolem and Porunga families.

The ship convulsed again, as a huge platform descended hard on the edge, destroying part of the portside. Upon it ascended a beast of a man dressed in full body armour and a helmet- the crown of which was intricately crafted into the tentacles of a squid. There were slits revealed narrow eyes scouring the ship like a predator searching for prey. In his left hand he held a hoplite shield with the Greyjoy sigil of the golden squid or kraken, in his right he twirled a black axe. As he strode onto the deck of the _Winter Winds,_ even his own men stepped aside as if to give him space.

Phillip Panner let out a scream and charged at Kraken Beast, the latter simply rammed his shield into the boy's face, breaking his nose as blood leaked out of his nostrils. He twirled his axe again and circled Panner, enticing him to try again. "On your feet, boy!" he snarled.

"Freya, stay back," Merlin said. He had to do this now, if he didn't then it would be all over for everyone, including himself and Freya. Greyjoy men began boarding the ship, slashing and striking anyone that tried to resist. Carroth was being dragged away by Benhim, whilst crying out for an older man that lay impaled by a harpoon.

Merlin raised a hand and aimed it at Kraken Beast who had now struck Panner with the flat side of his axe, leaving a bloodied bruise on his head. Panner groaned in pain but swore at his attacker.

"I'll give you one last chance…." Kraken Beast said. "Your name?"

"Phillip….. Panner..."

"Very well Phillip Panner, you have once last chance before I kill you!"

Panner rose to his feet and pointed his rapier and gave a grim smile that almost betrayed his terror. "To die would be an awfully big adventure!" He lunged forward and Kraken Beast allowed the rapier to lodge in his plated armour. He dropped his shield and held out both arms to his side, as Panner's fear became more visible as he tried to yank his sword free.

Some of the Greyjoy pirates began laughing at the boy's fear, but their commander barked at them to be silent. Merlin began to summon a ball of fire, channeling all his rage, he had been told that he was a Dragonlord, he sincerely hoped that that title would allow him this perk at least once, just enough to scare the pirates.

Panner pulled back and drew his dagger, before charging with a scream. His audacity was rewarded by Kraken Beast's axe crunching into his skull, as the large man hoisted him up and threw Panner's body overboard.

"Look at him that man is on fire!" a voice called behind Merlin. He spun around to see the Cobra ship neck to neck with the _Winter Winds_ , as three hooks clawed into the decaying wood of their ship, like fangs of a snake injecting their venom, which came in the form of more pirates.

Without thinking Merlin released his ball of fire energy at the incoming pirates from the starboard of the ship. It ripped through a gang, setting their clothes aflame and sending them falling back, smoke rising from their ashed but otheriwise living bodies that now lay on the starboard.

The fire ball struck the main mast of the Cobra ship causing it to tremor, as an orange light illuminated the night like a torch. It dawned on Merlin that everyone on the three ships was looking right at him, ceasing their fighting, pillaging and reaving. At Camelot he would have dreaded this moment, where King Uther would have put him to death. But maybe today he could use this to his advantage, to save the lives of everyone.

He was about to order the Iron Islanders off the ship and to turn around if they valued their lives, but the first pirate that caught his eye wore his hair in a brown mop and had a small beard. His sword was bloodied and he held the head of Captain Albert in his left hand, and Josep sat clutching his side ten feet from him.

The man dropped Albert's head and lowered his sword, as his eyes met Merlin's and his skin turned pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

Merlin met his gaze too and while he was shocked at first, this shock turned into anger. "You?" he said abruptly. _I thought you better than this, I even trusted you with my life and the lives of my friends once! I thought you a man of honour!_

The man's lip quivered, as if he tried to explain, but no sound came out and he looked away.

"So we have a warlock who thinks he can defeat _my ship, the Intimidator,_ because he knows magic tricks?" a voice barked. Merlin turned away from the man who he had once trusted to see a climbing on board the _Winter Winds_ from the Cobra ship, with a small beard that was darker than his hair, his burgundy cloak fluttering in the wind. He looked at Merlin and grinned, showing a golden tooth that taunted him. "Bigg, bring me my greatsword!" he called back towards his own ship. "What's your name, warlock?"

Merlin remained silent.

"My name is Logan Hyerock, Captain of _the Intimidator_ , and you better show me some respect or else you and your whole ship will regret it!"

"I have nothing to say to you, you're just a pirate!" Merlin snapped, he pointed his falchion at Hyerock. "Turn your ships around and leave us be." He prayed that no one could see him trembling. He had been counting on having the advantage of magic, he had never expected another warlock. Was this man the only one or were there more of him in _the Intimidator_? How strong was he?

A chubby man stumbled onto the _Winter Wind's_ deck, almost tripping as he jumped from the Cobra ship. He handed Hyerock a huge sword which the latter drew and flashed Merlin another grin. "Tell me your name, boy, so I know who I am killing."

"Balin," Merlin answered, thinking it best to keep up the established appearance, he could ponder the wisdom of that later. The vagabond that he had trusted, who associated with these pirates would know that to be false, but he did not betray him in this respect, not that Merlin would have cared.

"Well, well, well, Balin," Hyreock began. "Show me what you can do!" He thrust his greatsword forward and a jet of energy shot out, which Merlin focused on blocking. A beam of lightening locked them together. Merlin felt an unnatural heat on his hands and towards his brow. His feet dug in to the floor of the deck, causing a tremor across the whole ship. He yelled and focused all his rage on pushing the blast back into Hyerock, into knocking him out of the ship. However, his adversary was giving him more resistance than he could hope for.

They sky was lighting up for miles, several cries could be heard, as the wind from the energy was pushing everyone back.

Suddenly, Merlin tripped as a floorboard beneath him gave way, causing a sharp pain to his now trapped foot. His falchion was thrown away from his reach, turning in the air and landing too far away.

Hyerock gave a disturbing cackle, before charging forwards with his greatsword over his head. Before Merlin could respond, Freya had slashed her falchion, sending a jolt of blue light, which stunned Hyerock into also losing his greatsword and giving him a gash on his chin.

However, the Cobra Warlock quickly recovered and clutched his hands together to lift Freya up into the air as if by an invisible grip. Merlin unleashed a torrent of wind, fire and ice at Hyerock, this time blasting him over deck and hopefully into the deep waters to die a frigid death. He yanked himself free from gap in the floor, his ankle burning with pain.

"With Balin!" Metros bellowed before anything else could happen, lashing a quarterstaff at a pirate a few feet from Merlin, while Septon Fenech unleashed a throwing axe at another's skull.

"Below deck!" the Master ordered. "Nori, you are in charge of taking everyone below deck, do you hear me! Find a way to get them out of here!"

Merlin found himself being heaved to his feet by First Mate Teague and Fenech, while he screamed out for Freya.

She answered by squeezing his hand from the side and shouting. "Run!"

"Save yourselves!" Teague ordered, thrusting Merlin towards Masanori who was by the door to the deck below, after having decapitated the Iron Islanders that were blocking it a few minutes ago.

Teague, Victor and Edric, the final few surviving crew members drew their swords and formed a wall ahead of the door, urging everyone to go down and find one of the life boats out of here.

Merlin saw Tamara take a torch and then the hand of one of Panner's boys, the thirteen year old called Milton, as she called out to Merlin and Freya, their cover names slipping into redundancy.

"Master Nobunaga!" Masanori yelled, as he, Merlin and Megumi were the last ones standing by the door to the deck.

The Master simply slashed at the nearest pirate and turned back to his student to smile sadly. "Go, my son, get out of this hell hole. Death is my destination, it need not be yours!"

"MASTER, NO!" bellowed Masanori. Merlin found himself grabbing the youth and pulling him behind the door and shutting it tight, but not before seeing Edric fall down after being struck with Kraken Beast's axe, which Master Nobunaga was now locking his sword with.

He recited an incantation to lock the door, before a searing pain shot across his head, but only for a moment.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Freya yelled, rushing back to him.

"I'm fine, we just need to find the life boats!" Merlin replied.

"Stay with us, my friend, you did great out there," Metros urged, borrowing some of the fire from Tamara's torch to his own.

"I know where they are!" Masanori exclaimed, wiping his face that was hot with fury and sadness. "Metros, Carroth, Benhim, you need to stay back here and watch our backs, in case the door gives away!"

Metros and Benhim nodded and took their positions at the rear of their company of barely a dozen. Carroth hesitated and had to be nudged by a blonde woman about Freya's age and build, who was stood next to a curvy woman with red hair.

The door to the deck shook, as if someone was trying to ram it down.

"Come on, let's move!" Masanori commanded. They dashed through the pantry, pushing chairs, pots and tables behind them as they went.

Merlin had no idea where they were heading to, he sincerely hoped Masanori did, all he knew was that his temple and his legs were throbbing, he had never tested himself against another warlock before, he had always taken for granted that he had powerful magic that he could use if things every got too difficult- the ultimate deus ex machina. But now, he realised that that idea could get him killed.

Suddenly, the roof above them collapsed, Merlin pulled up his cloaked arm to shield his face from the debris and dust. There was a round of screams, Milton cried out for his mother, hiding behind Tamara, who turned to face Merlin to give him a sad look.

For a long moment, the space in front of him became a cloud of dust that obscured their path ahead, until the floor shook to absorb the monstrous footsteps of Kraken Beast. He emerged from the deck side of the pantry hall, followed by ten of his pirates, including the nomad who Merlin had once trusted. The warlock forced himself to look away from the man's life drained face.

"Seven hells!" Fenech cried out, jumping back from the dust to see another group of Iron Islanders. He raised his axe and stepped back, but almost fell backwards as he comprehended the sheer number infront and behind him.

Merlin's heart began racing desperately, the burden of all these people on his shoulders. Could he do this? Could he follow through? Would he need to? He nudged Metros and Benhim behind him and strode straight towards Kraken Beast so they were directly opposite one another. This man must be their leader, that armour would be a warm oven, and without their leader the other pirates had to lose all morale.

"Give me your name!" he demanded.

"Victarion of House Greyjoy," the voice was deep and menacing, almost proud.

Merlin shot a ball of fire into the floor between them, causing even the beast of a man to flinch slightly. "Listen to me very carefully, Victarion of House Greyjoy, you have murdered many good people, and that's not a safe place to stand! I have been too compassionate, too mild with the likes of you, but mark my words, I am a Dragonlord and I am not afraid to burn this whole ship and you with it!

"How hot do you think your armour will get? Victarion of House Greyjoy."

The voice he used did not belonged to Merlin, the voice he used gave fear to these pirates, the surviving passengers and even Merlin himself. This was the voice of Emrys the Warlock, the Dragonlord. _Good, let these pirates taste the medicine they're so keen to dish out._

"I like this fellow, little brother," another voice snickered behind Merlin. "Not afraid to show some balls, not afraid to take what he wants, not afraid to barter with the iron price!"

Merlin's back began to chill with goosebumps at this new voice, he spun quickly to see a tall man, not as large as Victarion, but still charismatic. He had his hair sleeked back and a small well groomed beard- too well groomed. His eyes were a piercing purple and his lips were blue and twisted in a cruel grin. He held Megumi in front of him with a dagger to her throat.

Merlin's heard began racing as his mind registered that next to the groomed pirate, stood Logan Hyerock, his face bruised and bloodied and cloak torn, but the terrified eyes of Freya looked back at Merlin as Hyerock detained her by her hair and forced her to mirror the precarious situation that Megumi was in, like some twisted exhibition of art.

"No one take another step forwards!" Hyerock snarled. "Throw down you weapons!"

The _Winter Winds_ crew were silent for a second, as if moving suddenly would cause the room to implode. But Fenech started by dropping his axe and the unmistakable clutter of weapons followed.

Merlin had lowered his sword and froze; Masanori continued to have his blade in fighting stance.

"Masanori-san," Megumi said softly, gulping back the terror. "It's OK, put your sword down, it will be OK. Please."

"Would you look at that!" the Greyjoy Captain sneered. "Two of the best fighters who could have killed us all, are beaten, because of women!" He laughed disturbingly, so much so that not even his crew joined in.

Merlin looked towards Masanori, as if begging for an answer. He had sworn to look after Freya, and had failed. He remembered why he was not cut out for these adventures, not like Arthur or his friend Lancelot, or even the man who was stood metres from him, with Victarion Greyjoy. In that moment, he prayed for that man that he knew and respected to come forwards and help him. However, no one came.

"Or am I wrong? Is one of you, or both, going to gamble with the iron price, with us right now? Well?"

"Get your hands off her!" growled Masanori. "I swear by the spear of Beshamon, I will destroy you if you harm her!" He had only inched forwards, when the Captain's dagger sliced across Megumi's neck. She was thrust forwards like a ragdoll. The women screamed. Masanori, still holding his sword, rushed ahead to catch her, screaming her name, begging her forgiveness with tears in his eyes and her blood covering his armour and hands.

"So, I will ask you again, Merlin, Balin, or whatever your name is. Are you going to wager the iron price?"

Merlin's hands were shaking as he looking into Freya's tearful eyes, before finding that he was crying too, he tried hard to blink the tears away, but they refused to listen. Merlin let his falchion fall to the floor.

"Good!" the Captain said, wiping Megumi's blood from his hands on a cloth, as if cleaning his hands after a meal. "Victarion, do the honour!"

Merlin barely turned around to find a gauntleted hand strike him in the cheek.


	6. Prison and Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"If I try to escape, or try anything, my gaolers will blow on that horn and they will kill Freya on sight. So you tell me- what am I supposed to do when I find that you're working for them? How am I supposed to feel?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Thanks for you patience once more, I will do my utmost to publish again soon, but here is the latest chapter. I have introduced a new point of view character for this fic! He is someone from Merlin's fandom, but has ended up as a sellsword in Westeros and now the Iron Islands. I hope I did justice to his character and conflict.
> 
> Book readers will also note another character who I have included- you'll know him when you see him. Also, the TV show has a rather disappointing portrayal of Euron Greyjoy and I hope I have portrayed him more in character in this fic. Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Warning for strong violence and some crude humour and language.

 

THE WANDERING SWORD

 

Victarion's fist pummeled into Merlin's cheek as he cried out and fell. The Wandering Sword, as he privately called himself, flinched as the First Mate's boot thumped into Merlin's ribs. It would all be over; Victarion Greyjoy was a huge man with arms the strength of lead, he had once smashed the skull of a Napponi elephant wrestler- men weighing the same as a baby elephant or whale.

The living girl who Logan Hyerock held, trembled with fear, not so much as the dagger kissing her neck, but at the beating her friend was taking. Tears began forming in her eyes, as the sound of flesh and bones being crunched filled the chamber that held its breath, not daring to exhale.

She was about to say something, maybe even to offer herself as a bed warmer to save the boy on the floor. It would do no good, the Captain would claim her anyway and her lover would die.

_You can't let him die!_ a nagging voice shouted at him.

_You can't do anything for him, don't even think of reaching for your sword! The most he can hope for is a quick death!_ _Save his lover from the others by taking her yourself!_

_He is your friend! Or at least that's what you told him last time you spoke. What kind of a man would let this happen to a friend and someone he deeply cares about? Are you a craven, Gwaine Greencloak?_

"My Lord Captain!" Gwaine called out. Victarion halted in mid beating, the Ironborn crew turned and faced him. The purple eyes of Euron Greyjoy burned into him like the breath of an ice dragon. Gwaine had fought hundreds of foes during his life, he had been fearful for his survival- he had to be, for the fighter who was never afraid would get himself killed. But no one terrified him as much as Euron Greyjoy- there was something about that sly grin, those eyes and that aura of cruelty that was inhuman about this man.

"Do you plan on telling us a story, Gwaine?" Euron asked, the demand hidden but present in his tone.

"Captain, _the Intimidator_ and _Valyrian Fury_ have taken damage, as has this ship, we'll need man power to repair them," Gwaine blurted out quickly.

The Captain studied his face for moment like a tiger watching its prey, waiting for them to make a mistake. Gwaine found himself praying, for the first time in years, that Euron wouldn't see through this, that he wouldn't realise that Merlin was his friend- though Gwaine was unsure of Merlin would consider him a friend now. The look he had given him was of a mixture of sorrow and disgust as he saw the blood of Captain Albert and the _Winter Winds_ on his hands, clothes and sword. But now was not the time to be betrayed by his guilt- Euron was watching him!

"What do you think, little brother?" the Captain asked his First Mate.

Victarion's eyes narrowed. "He fought very well, very admirably, I appreciate his balls. Like the boy Phillip Panner- may he feast with Drowned God tonight, except this one could deliver far more. He is too dangerous to keep alive- I say we send him to dine with the Drowned God, the greatest honour for any man!"

"Aye!" a crowd of Ironborn assented.

 

 

"No!" the girl who was detained by Hyerock yelled; her fellow captives shook their heads in despair, the blonde girl was crying into the arms of her mother, while one of the boys trembled with fear.

"He could be useful," Hyerock suggested. "As my prisoner. He has magic, and I've never known anyone else with magic around these lands. I believe we can use him one day to pillage the realm of Uther Pendragon!"

A further cheer of assent, louder than the one calling for Merlin's sacrifice, erupted. To Gwaine's relief or disgust, Euron Greyjoy seemed to be considering this as a viable option- and of course he would. A few years ago, the Iron Islanders had their fleet destroyed by a man, who was part of Gwaine's problem- coupled with his own failings, misfortune and poor choices. The Greyjoys had since been using underhand tactics to rebuild their fleet, to recruit the desperate, the needy and the ones with nothing, and everything to lose. The Greyjoys had since decided to focus their reaving West of the Seven Kingdoms.

"I have the perfect way to ensure this one's obedience!" Hyerock announced- speaking like a true Iron born, and he could have fooled Gwaine. The former pushed the dark haired girl forward, and she shot straight towards her fallen friend.

"Merlin, are you all right?" she cried out, shaking his head.

Gwaine's stomach did a somersault as he found Merlin barely conscious and bleeding almost black blood from the mouth, temple and nose. The black skinned Red Priest came forwards and helped stabilise Merlin on his feet. The warlock breathed heavily as if ready to give way again at any moment.

"You don't have to do this, man," the Red Priest begged. "We have no quarrel with you, you can just let us go."

"Metros, no, don't!" the short woman with dead skin on one side of her face said sharply.

A round of laughter rippled through the pirates on the ship- a laughter which Gwaine had once found contagious, barely tolerable at sea, but right now the laughter made him sick, because he knew what would be coming now. He knew he had to go away inside, but feared today his heart would betray him and get him killed.

"Very well, these two belong to Hyerock," Euron declared, motioning at Merlin and the dark haired girl.

"No, come on, let's share her around!" Loud Lee shouted.

"Yeah, come on let's show these green landers their place now!" Savin agreed, to the nods of Red Rat Rolf, Qarl and Walt Bonfire.

"No, she has magic too, she's under my custody!" snapped Hyerock.

"Merlin's lover stays with Hyreock!" Euron ruled. "What about this ugly one with half a face, any takers? No? Well we'll just give her to Victarion then, shall we?" More laughter erupted as if they were in a tavern. "It's a pity I had to kill the geisha, I hear they make good shags once they're loosened up!

"The pretty blonde and the buxom red head, now let's share these with my ship and Hyerock's, how's that for a day's hard work?"

"No!" the girl screamed, trying to hold on to her mother. The younger man next to her just curled up with his knees to his chest and looked down. The slightly older man, next to him, was livid though.

"You consider yourself to be so hard and tough don't you?"

"Benhim, what are you doing?" the septon said.

Benhim stood to his full height, taking up his sword. _Seven hells, there was only one way this could go! Does he mean to sacrifice himself and his family?_ Gwaine couldn't help but admire this brazen act. Maybe death is better than a worthless life where you are a slave with no dignity.

Benhim sheathed his sword in his scabbard and smiled.

"You are a bold man, Benhim," Euron said. "A bold one indeed, maybe they'll sing songs about Benhim the Bold and how he was murdered and his companions suffered worse for his bravado!"

"You weren't this cocky when my liege lord crossed you," Benhim challenged. "The story is that you quaked in fear as Lord Stannis Baratheon burned your ships, that you fled back to the Iron Islands, leaving your little brother to deal with Stannis, is that true?" He smirked as the laughter of the Iron born looked like it had been vanquished.

Gwaine pondered the truth in Benhim's claim that he was one of Stannis' men. For a minute the thought filled him with fear, if he was then they were all due for the chop or noose, if they were lucky.

Euron's cocky smirk faded and Gwaine could sense a boiling rage succeeding a black smothering smoke. Within a flash, Euron had thrust his dagger deep into Benhim's skull. The latter had attempted to defend himself, but his brazen sheathing of the sword had sealed his doom.

The blonde girl, her mother and the younger brother screamed his name as Euron shoved Benhim's body on top of the legs of the Napponi woman that he had killed moments ago. They attempted to go to rush to his body, but several pirates siezed them roughly by the arms.

"I never ever want to hear that name said out loud, and I don't care if Aegon the Conqueror is your liege lord!" Euron rasped venemously, his mood darkening like sour wine. Now was not the time to remind Euron that Aegon had been dead for hundreds of years.

The younger brother was slapped, as he tried to reach out to the blonde girl and his mother, as they were dragged away by Qarl and Bonfire, who took turns squeezing the poor girl on her breasts. Gwaine looked away, at least it would be over for him and he wouldn't have to watch this or see the tears and despair in her eyes.

"Put the rest in the brig; Savin, I want you to take note of the repairs that need to be done!" Euron ordered.

The Napponai warrior was roughly pulled up, the Red Priest, the Septon and the younger Druid brother and the barely adolescent boy were bundled together and led away by Loras Botley and Torrhen Pyke.

Gwaine excused himself, just before the pirates disperesed. He needed to get air and be away from this.

"Gwaine?" Euron called out to him, as he walked through the hallway and was about to ascend above deck. The hairs on the back of his neck began to shiver. He could do this, he had to, he had for so long.

"Captain Euron," he said evenly.

"I'm sorry there weren't enough to go around, I know you like your women," Euron said as consolingly as his heart could muster.

_You haven't called after me to comfort me about not having a woman._ It was true that Gwaine had red blood in him, and loved the company of all sorts of women in his youth- he was only twenty and eight, but the past few years had taken a lot of light out of him. But that fire and passion had faded ever since he sailed with the Ironborn, they would take women without their consent, sometimes to discard them as used clothes, though the lucky ones would be kept on as salt wives- concubines for their man, though their choice was irrelevant, many chose this as the lesser of two evils, as this was more preferable to being shared around by a crew of rapers and reavers.

But now Gwaine wondered how much of it was actually genuine consent, and that thought weighed him with shame and guilt, for he himself had taken a few salt wives, only one at a time, vowing to protect them from the rest of the crew. For a while this had worked, however, he had found himself miserable and resentful and ended up either letting them go, hoping they survived on their own, only to find most of them captured and raped by another pirate.

Then there was Kaiya. That beautiful slave of Napponi origin, she had dark hair, dark eyes, yet pale skin. She had a youthful face about her. Loud Lee had beaten her, making her lip bleed and was about to claim her, but Gwaine had ordered him to back down. Kaiya had a look of emptiness and grief on her, and she asked him when they were alone to help her commit haraku and be her second. Gwaine had been hurt when he realised what this meant and had bitterly told her that he wanted her to live- in truth, he was being selfish, how could he condemn her to live this life, as another slave? He had moved to stroke her cheek and almost kissed her lips, to show her she could live under his protection as his woman. But he couldn't, somehow his recent method of saving women felt wrong.

He had told the rest of the crew that he was bedding her, otherwise the others would claim her or tell the Greyjoys or Botleys even- which would raise too many questions. But in private he kept a cordial distance, ensuring she had books, food and clothes. She had told him one day that he was a good man, which almost had him cry in tears. How could she say that when he had almost taken her against her will?

"I know you're different from those other men, Gwaine," she had said, touching his face. "But why do you sail with them?"

_Because I am weak, because I have made too many enemies, because I let these people take me prisoner and now I have no alternative!_ He had wanted to say. _Because I should have followed the advice of Merlin and Arthur and told Uther Pendragon of my heritage rather than stubbornly hold on to my hate of the aristocracy!_

Kaiya had understood him more than any other woman, even from back home or any tavern. She understood he was a prisoner, in a similar way to her.

"You saved me, my love," she had said. "Now let me help save you, let's get out of here! Let's leave these people behind, let's find another place where no one knows us, let's find a hut, no even build one, in a forest, up in the trees- somewhere we can call our home!"

Gwaine had been reluctant, as he knew that getting caught would get them killed, if they were lucky, otherwise if he would die and she would be enslaved by the Greyjoy family. Eventually he had relented, it was better to risk death than to live your life with your soul being slowly eaten away. They would make it across Westeros, and into the Free Cities, and Gwaine would do his utmost to find someone he hadn't offended or been in debt to.

Barely three days had passed and Kaiya was found in Euron Greyjoy's bed with a cord around her neck. The smug lowlife had claimed that she wanted things more dirty, she wanted to be taken by a real man, which is why she came to Euron's bed. Gwaine had to be restrained and beaten by four burly men, but he lived to his despair, perhaps because he saw the hopelessness of the situation. This was all his fault, he had spoken in the wrong place at the wrong time, if only they had made the decision earlier or later, then his Kaiya would be alive. Once the Ironborn captured you there was no way to escape for good, all you could do was make the best of it, for even a shortwhile until the Ironborn took your soul.

"Gwaine, we're friends, aren't we?" Euron snickered, his stupid smirk had returned.

"You are my captain," Gwaine said tersely; Euron wouldn't believe anything else.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Gwaine?" the Greyjoy asked, the hint of a dagger behind the cloak in his voice.

Gwaine felt as if a cursed statue was eyeing him, like if he looked away the stone monster would rip his head off. His right hand twitched, urging him to draw his sword and cleave Euron's grin off. "About what exactly?"

"About where your loyalties lie?"

"I cut off their captain's head, what does that tell you, Captain Euron?" Gwaine snapped.

Euron's upper lip curled and he nodded. "Very well, Gwaine, why don't you go and see your toyboy?"

Gwaine spun on his heel and darted above deck into the fresh air and breathed. What he would give to stab that man in the eye and wipe that smile off.

He ventured back onto the deck of the _Valyrian Fury_ and took up a guava from the granary. He quickly went below deck to find a cabin where a boy of about seventeen years sat on a hay bed. Gwaine cut the guava in half and handed him the piece.

"You should come out," Gwaine suggested, forcing a smile. "Or at least eat."

The boy looked like he had seen a ghost, his hands clutched the edge of the bed with a white knuckle grip, as if he was afraid of falling off.

"Tris!" Gwaine cried. "Are you all right?" He realised that was a stupid question. He sighed as Tristifer Botley gave a curt nod.

"Why are you here, Tris?" Gwaine asked. "Me, I'm pretty much a thrall in all but name, Euron will have my head if I leave, but you… you're a Botley, you can just go back to your family!"

"I can't," Tris said sadly.

"Why not?" Gwaine snapped. _What could you possibly hope to get out this crew of reavers, rapers and pirates? You are not cut out for this, I had to save your behind from the Captain of the Winter Winds._ Gwaine hadn't mean to go overboard with any killing, he always tried to take as many people alive as possible and ensure they were sent to serve the best of the Iron born- which he understood was a very low threshold. He had never met a fundamentally decent indigenous Iron born- thralls and captives didn't count. He had heard stories of the late Lord Quellon Greyjoy- Balon's father, possibly the last decent ruler of the Iron born for generations.

But when the old captain had pinned Tristifer down, Gwaine had gone beserk, his bloodlust had been unleashed like a beast within. He had beaten up the man he was fighting, called Josep (who was now in the brig, if alive); he had charged straight at Josep's captain and hacked his skull off as a trophy. The trophy had meant very little when his eyes met Merlin's though.

"I have to prove I'm a man." Tris' voice broke slightly, as did Gwaine's heart.

"Oh, Tris," he said sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder. What could he tell him? That this was not how a real man lived? That his good nature will be his bane that will make him the butt of every joke from the Iron Islands? That he should be more black hearted like Euron and Victarion, or even like Hyerock, who was once a captive but now had embraced his new identity? That like himself, Tris should wake up every morning alive but empty, afraid or restless with nothing but shame?

"I was sent away," Tris continued softly.

"By your parents?"

"No, I was fostered by Lady Harlaw. I met….. a friend." Tris' face lit up.

"What was her name?" Gwaine asked.

"How do you know it was a her?" Tris asked, smiling, forgetting the petrified boy he was. He then began to look like a young healthy man.

"Oh, I can tell, Tristifer Botley," Gwaine teased. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and I would never want to do that!"

"Her name was Asha Greyjoy. Is Asha Greyjoy, I mean."

"Ah, and did anything happen between you and this Asha Greyjoy?" Gwaine grinned, as if they were brothers talking about normal brotherly things, that they weren't part of a pirate crew that was enslaving a ship of people, that at least two women weren't being abused. As if Gwaine hadn't left his older sister, Anwyn, behind in Albion to go on one of his stupid adventures- did she miss him or wish for these talks, seeing as if she would probably never see him again in this life (like there was anything beyond this life)? _Block these thoughts from you mind, Gwaine Greencloak! Block them now!_

Tris had turned as red as autumn. "No… I mean…. Yes…. No, not what you're thinking, just…..."

"Just what?" Gwaine nudged him, before pouring himself and Tris a mug of rum.

"Just…. Touching…."

"Touching? Where, here?" Gwaine squeezed his own nipples, well aware he was making a fool of himself. The pair burst into a chuckle. "Well, I think you're already a man, little brother."

"Her father, Balon, sent me away for that, told me I wasn't man enough for his daughter, that I was too soft."

_So that's why you're here, to prove to some scoundrel of a father that you're worthy for his daughter? By joining in on the plunder, rape and murder?_ "I don't think this… 'adventure' with Asha's uncles is the way to prove yourself, do you?" Gwaine said tersely. _Seven hells, Tris, what would happen to you if I weren't here, if I were to die?_

"Tris, you should find another ship, learn from someone else, someone other than Euron and Victarion Greyjoy," Gwaine recommended quietly. "I'm serious, we'd be lucky if we have another like Quellon Greyjoy in our lifetime."

"He was a good man, or so I hear," Tris said. "He wanted to revert to the days where the Iron born would only take half of the prize from each ship they captured, where they spread the wealth evenly across themselves, or gave it to the poorest of their farmers or fishermen. This was before the days of salt wives and thralls, when the Iron born operated with a code, almost like a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms!"

Gwaine smiled, but his eyes were still plagued by sadness. "Aye, but we won't find him or make one like him on this ship. Seriously, find another captain worth serving, the moment we get back to the Iron Islands, all right?"

Tris looked taken aback and almost hurt. "But….. what about you, would Euron let you come with me?"

Gwaine looked away. "Don't worry about me, Tris," he croaked. "I'll be fine, I'm just a boring old sod."

"Gwaine, you're one of the only decent folk I know! I'm not leaving you!"

Gwaine stood and shook his head, before pacing away. "No, Tris, I'm not decent folk, you hear me? Thinking like that will get you hurt, killed…. Or worse! YOU HEAR ME?" He cursed himself when he saw Tris flinch away. Gwaine forced back any hint of tears and shook his finger at the youth.

"Damn it, Tris, swear to me on your mother, your family and your friend Asha, that you'll find another captain!"

"Gwaine!"

"Swear to me!"

Tris looked hurt but nodded. "I swear."

Gwaine visbly relaxed and nodded. "Good, in the mean time, how about we do some sparring, we're due to dock on one of the rocky islands, how about you and I pretend to be Aegon the Conqueror, Torrhen Stark or Robben Sparrow?"

"Can we spar here?" Tris suggested hesitantly.

Gwaine nodded, picturing Loras snickering at his younger cousin from the more senior branch of the Botley family. He remembered how dismissive and insolent Loras had been, inciting the crew to make Tris the butt of everyone's jokes, to toughen him up and make him what the Iron born called a man. A bruised forehead later, Loras had let go of his quest to make Tris into a man.

Tris was a competent swordsman, Gwaine pondered as they sparred for the next few minutes. He was quick and able to react defensively most of the time, but he fought too cleanly. Gwaine tried to drill into him that he had to fight dirty, especially on board a ship where space was tight, use anything and even anyone to fight your opponent and best him.

After a few minutes, a nagging feeling crept into Gwaine's chest, as if the opiate of training with Tris was wearing off and the reality of what he had been a part of began resurfacing.

"Gotcha!" Tris yelled thrusting a sheathed dagger inches away from Gwaine's eye, causing the older man to flinch and fail to shield himself in time, as the hidden weapon darted from Tris' cloak like a crocodile out of a lake.

"Looks like you did, Tris!" Gwaine admitted, patting him on the back.

"Are you all right, Gwaine?"

_No, kid, I feel like a complete traitor and the waste of space I am, I have just been responsible for the incarceration of my friend- someone who didn't hesitate to get involved against my enemies for my sake, yet I am the resident ass licker for his enemies that threatened to kill his friend and have destroyed his ship because of_ _greed._

"Nothing, Tris, I….. I just have to do something," Gwaine sighed, leaving the chamber.

He ventured out into the hallway, where he saw the blonde girl and the red haired woman being pushed forwards by Loud Lee and Qarl, who spat and snickered at them. Both women carried a jug of rum in their hands, the older woman's face was blank, whereas the blonde girl's eyes were downcast and her hair was dishevelled, though Gwaine did not fail to see a tear roll from her.

Gwaine looked away and pushed past the two pirates who swore at him and his mother, who neither of them had met or heard anything about.

"Get out of my sight, you witch!" he heard a voice bellow. To his right were the First Mate's quarters, from which the woman with the scarred face was shoved out.

"Where. Is. My. Axe?" Victarion hissed. He pointed a shaking finger at the woman and rasped: "Listen to me very carefully, whoever you think you are, stay away from me and my crew, or else I will end you, do you understand me, woman?"

The woman bowed and stepped away, Gwaine could see a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her lip which she wiped with her headdress.

"Take this witch back to the brig, where she belongs!" Victarion barked, catching sight of the Wandering Sword, before slamming his door shut.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine asked the woman, who gave a curt nod. "Come on, let's get you back before anyone else….. decides to kill you." He took her by the arm and smiled to himself. This woman must have done something impressive to rile Victarion Greyjoy like that. Euron had clearly given her to his brother as a taunt, maybe he knew that Victarion probably would not touch her, but he wanted to laugh at his expense. Why didn't Victarion just plunge his dagger or axe into her if she said something smart that he didn't like? He seemed shaken, almost afraid.

"You know, you ought to be careful, a bold tongue could mean you lose it or lose your life," Gwaine advised as they ascended above deck onto the _Valyrian Fury_ and towards the makeshift bridge that they had used to board the captured vessel. They could see the red sun casting over the captives and Iron born hammering away and sawing the timber in the near distance. The Iron born had docked the three ships while facing the small island that some of the crew had ventured on to in order to cut down more trees.

Gwaine figured the woman would prefer to be with her friends, who would be incarcerated in the brig of the captured ship at the end of the day after slaving for hours.

Gwaine turned to her and could see her scars more clearly. He wondered whether he should offer her a bandage- there were definitley some left in the infirmiry with Surgeon Bonaire- although that would raise major questions about his loyalty if Euron found out he was smuggling medicine to their captives.

"You're conflicted?" the woman observed suddenly, jerking her head to the side. He looked into her brown eyes that were filled with sadness. Suddenly, he found himself looking away, unable to keep his gaze, as if his mother was scolding him and shame was stinging him like a hive of bees. _For heaven's sake! Pull yourself together!_

"This is what I mean, this is what will get you killed," Gwaine said abruptly. "Stop trying to read and announce everyone's souls. They are not conflicted, they are vile, barbaric and black hearted pirates who have done so much worse than you can imagine." He pulled her through the crowd gathered above deck on the _Winter Winds_ and led her throught the broken door that they had rammed down to invade the insides of the ship, while Hyerock and his crew had blasted a crater in the top deck to corner the escaping captives.

They found the brig after a long moment of silence, outisde of which there was the keyring that had been stolen from either the ship's Captain or the First Mate's pockets. Gwaine took the keyring and led the woman through the stench filled cell room, where in one cell a young boy jumped to his feet as soon as he saw her.

"Tamara!" he yelled. Gwaine could see her smile widely, she embraced the boy as soon as he opened the cell door and let her in. The boy eagerly hugged her back and shed tears. "I'm so sorry! I really am!" he said. "Are you hurt?"

"It's all right, my darling, I'm all right, are you?" Tamara whispered as she pulled away and touched the boy's weeping face.

Gwaine just stood there and watched, completely mesmerised, it was only then he realised that Josep was also in that cell giving him a poisonous look as he lay with his back to wall. Gwaine was about to turn and leave when he heard a sharp voice. " _Wait!"_ it hissed.

"Yes?" he turned back to the cell.

The boy had slinked back to the edge of the cell. Josep gave a scoff. "I didn't say anything. Sir."

Gwaine was about to dismiss it as his imagination getting the better of him when he caught Tamara looking him and a chill erupted on the back of his neck.

" _Good luck!"_ she seemed to say, but her lips were as still as stone. _"_ _You're going to have to make your choice soon, you do know that, don't you?"_ Gwaine saw memories of his home, his adventures in Albion and then in Westeros, he saw Anwyn, he saw Merlin and himself making their way through an arid landscape and then running from tavern thugs while laughing their heads off. He saw Kaiya looking at him with those eyes with utter trust and love.

Gwaine turned on his heel and dashed out of the brig, forgetting to replace the keyring outside on the wall. Crossing over into the _Intimidator,_ he eventually found George, a large but oafish looking man stood guard outside another barred cabin.

"How are you, George?" Gwaine said non chalantly.

"Y'all right, Gwaine, just standing guard outside this fella, hahahaha!" George responded.

"Right…." Gwaine said, failing to see the joke. "I hear there's some pie, a few leftovers, in the pantry. Are you peckish?"

"Peck-what?" George sniggered. "Why you use these big words, Gwaine?"

"Hungry, are you hungry, my friend?"

"Oh, right, I am, yeah, hehehe," George said, rubbing his belly. "But, Captain Logan, see, he gives me strict orders to watch this saucer, he said."

_Sorceror, you mean, sorceror,_ Gwaine thought. "Well, you won't need to watch him if I'm watching him, why don't you take a few minutes to eat something, I'll cover for you?"

"Oh, ta, Gwaine! I owe ya!" George said, delighted at being relieved. He was about to dash past and out of sight, but stopped short. "One more thing, you'll be needing this Gwaine." He threw him what looked like a small ivory trumpet with a rope attached to loop around the user's neck. Gwaine thought he could worry about what it was later. He took a long deep breath and tried to have the conversation he had been rehearsing for what felt like hours. He placed a hand on the bars as if he was the prisoner.

"Merlin?" There was no sound forthcoming from the dark and lightstarved cabin. "Merlin, it's me."

"I know who you are," came the curt reply.

"Right, yes, of course….. I just want to say…..." Gwaine began.

"You once told me that most noble blooded people are not worth dying for, that noble blood doesn't define someone's character, do you remember?" Merlin said.

"Aye, I remember."

"So, now you tell me, are your new friends worth dying for, or selling your soul for?" Merlin's voice was bitter with hurt and betrayal, tears falling from his blue eyes.

"They're not my friends, Merlin," Gwaine whispered. "If you only knew."

"Do you know what that horn is?" Merlin sniffed, pointing at Gwaine's neck.

The Wandering Sword shook his head.

"If I try to escape, or try anything, my gaolers will blow on that horn and they will kill Freya on sight. So you tell me- what am I supposed to do when I find that you're working for them? How am I supposed to feel?"

Gwaine wished he could say he was surprised, he sighed and tried to explain. "Merlin, I wish we could have met under different circumstances, that I hadn't been so bull headed, that I had told Uther my heritage… truth is I was a prisoner too….. I still am, if only you knew….. please believe me when I say I know how you're feeling, Merlin, I… understand….."

"Why are you here, Gwaine?" Merlin asked. "Are you going to help me break out?"

"Seven hells, Merlin, you know I can't do that! We'll never make it out of the brig, and they'll kill your woman!" Gwaine explained, though he was sure that he didn't need to. "Merlin, I just wanted to make sure you were OK." He cursed himself for the stupidity of the question.

"I'm fine," Merlin lied. The walls around his soul stood firm, denying Gwaine entry like an enemy putting up a siege.

"I really wish I could do more," Gwaine said sadly. "I'm not….." _Not what? Not like the reavers that raped your ship and murdered the crew and most of the passengers?_ "The Captain, was he a good man?"

"His name was Albert, and he gave Freya and I our own cabin because he wanted me to impress her," Merlin lamented. "When the Iron born attacked, he did everything to protect everyone in the ship. I should have stepped in quicker, maybe then we'd all be alive and safe."

"You're a warlock," Gwaine noted.

Merlin scoffed. "I was born with magic."

"I've had my suspicions- Uther would have burned you if he found out, yet you lived right under his nose!"

Merlin gave a half hearted shrug.

"You stayed for Arthur's sake, didn't you? You always told me that Arthur had the making of a good king, who could be better than his father. You always tried to help him and stand by him. He probably needed you more than he realised. He was lucky to have someone with so much faith in him. So why did you leave?"

"You know why," Merlin croaked.

Gwaine gave a small smile. "For her? You chose her over Arthur?"

"It was no easy choice, Gwaine! Arthur was…. Is my best friend!"

"Woah, hold it, I wasn't having a go!" They both sighed.

"It was the right thing to do," Merlin muttered.

"So you made a difficult choice, where you chose one friend over the other," Gwaine said. "You know how many times I have wanted to die, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at him, alarmed, and swallowed. "No."

"Too many to count, but part of me is afraid to die, part of me tells me I have to live, to exist to protect a friend of mine- Tris his name is, you'd like him, he….. your Captain had him pinned… I just lost it, I am sorry, Merlin, I would give anything for us to meet in different circumstances. Me, you, Freya, Tris….. Kaiya, even Masanori and Megumi…." Gwaine wiped his eyes. "Yet here we are, I am a shell of who I want to be, and you are a prisoner."

"So what would you advise we do?" Merlin whispered, his expression softening. They were now sat on the floor with only the bars to separate them, like they were friends who had crashed at the floor of an inn after a night out in the taverns.

Gwaine gave a sad smile. "I don't know if I have an answer you'll like. Logan Hyrock used to be a captive, and now he has his own ship, you know. Euron kept him alive precisely because he could be useful. We would have a better chance of escaping then. You have to play the long game Merlin."

"And how long have you been playing the long game?" Merlin probed. "Of all the things you've done or seen, how many of them are you proud of?" Gwaine had no answer. "Exactly." The warlock's tone was resigned rather than resentful.

"If I had the power, if it were up to me, I would have helped you escape by now, you do know that, don't you?"

Before Merlin could respond, Walt Bonfire was calling into the cells, prompting Gwaine to stand to attention.

"Hey Gwaine, I'm here to relieve you of watch duty on this rascal! What are you doing here, anyway, this ain't even your ship?"

"Your captain clearly has seen something in him, I want to see for myself what it is," Gwaine replied.

"Is that right, and what do you see?" Bonfire probed, entering the cells and coming within striking distance.

"Only time will tell, Bonfire, but I think we have a protege."

"Proto-what?"

"An apprentice, a student, a squire," Gwaine explained. "Anyway, thanks for the relief." He was about to walk out.

"Hey Gwaine, where do you think you're going with the horn?" Bonfire smirked.

Gwaine's heart sank, he was thankful that he had turned away from Bonfire so the latter didn't see his face. "Of course, my mistake." He took the horn and threw it into Bonfire's hands, the pirate's eyes shone at the new tool of power that was literally in his hands. Gwaine shuddered and marched out on the deck.

He marched out into the midday sun that blazed on him, he peered over onto the small island, where Iron born and the captives were pulling trees they had cut down to carry out the repairs.

He caught Hyerock's First Mate: Pyers, a pale man with long dark hair, giving him a deathly look, dismissing him from _the Intimidator_ , making it clear that he had overstayed his welcome.

Gwaine quickly averted his gaze and ventured on the soft sand of the island, where the wind washed past him like a waterfall, blowing his hair back, almost pushing him back to _the Intimidator_ that had just dismissed him. He closed his eyes and gave the deepest sigh he could muster, sinking to his knees into the soft beige sand _._

_You're going to have to make your choice soon, you know?_

_Who are you? What do you want me to do? What can I actually do that will make an actual difference? I have tried… and I have failed!_

_You know what you have to do, Gwaine Greencloak!_

" _You are different from those other men, Gwaine,"_ a soft familiar voice spoke. Gwaine opened his eyes, his lip quivering, as he saw Kaiya stood before him and smiling, in a radiant pink kimono robe. Her face was full of life, there was no cord or laceration around her delicate neck. _"_ _Let me save you!"_

"Kaiya," he croaked. "I-I-am so….. sorry. Forgive me… forgive me"

" _Why do you sail with them?"_

_You're not real!_ Gwaine thought begrudgingly. _I know you're not real, you can't be. It's my fault. I chose to exist, I chose to live, I chose my empty shell of a life. I should have died with you, why didn't I die with you?_

" _You once told me that noble blood doesn't define someone's character, that character is your worth."_ Merlin's voice echoed, and sure enough he appeared next to Kaiya. _"_ _Do you remember when we camped in the wilderness, on a stupid quest to save Arthur's behind? I said I would do the same for you what you were doing for me- I would risk my life to help a friend. I meant that."_

" _You're going to have to make your choice, you know._ " Tamara's words echoed.

"I know what I have to do… but… I don't know how….." He saw the smirking face of Loras Botley.

" _Why don't you run off with your stupid friends? You've got my blessing, I'll even send you a present. Maybe I'll send Tris' balls to you in a little box- oh wait, he ain't got none!"_

Loras made a dash for Gwaine and grabbed his shoulder. Gwaine instinctively grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down into the sand.

"Gwaine!" Tris shouted, prompting the older man to jump back. "W-what are you doing?"

"Tris? I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Hold you horses," Tris cracked a smile. "Are you that upset I beat you?" He clearly noticed Gwaine's somber yet worn expression. "Are you all right?"

Gwaine nodded, still on his knees.

"What are you doing out here?"

It was now Gwaine's turn to grin, as he pushed himself up with his sword and whispered as if he was telling a secret: "Well, Tristifer Botley, I am making a choice."

He saw Tris smile with natural confidence and mirth. _Don't let me down, Tristifer, do not let us down! Please!_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. How many of you guessed that it would be Gwaine? I am pretending that some of the events of Season 3 of Merlin have happened already, because technically Merlin met Freya at the end of Season 2.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be a wham chapter for you all! I will try and complete it as soon as possible. It will be called "Mist" and the POV will go to Freya.
> 
> In case you didn't know, in the books, Theon's sister is called Asha, not Yara.


	7. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, stand down!" Tamara ordered, to the surprise of them all. She turned to Freya and Merlin. "No matter what happens, get everyone out."
> 
> "Tamara, what are you doing?" Gwaine asked the question they were all wondering.
> 
> "Tamara….." Freya shook her head.
> 
> "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, if we fight him, it will draw the others," Tamara reasoned.
> 
> Freya did not like this one bit, and from looking at the others nor did they, but Tamara had already started approaching and discarded her dagger on the floor.
> 
> "Look at me, Victarion, I am unarmed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! This chapter is called Mist and is from Freya's POV. It is really long, and I'm sorry about that, but it is a very dramatic chapter!
> 
> The first scene is inspired somewhat by a recentish film, any ideas which one?
> 
> The Triskellion is a real Druid symbol that many characters have on Merlin, so I've decided to include it here. You may also find certain depths to Logan Hyerock's character, I hope I have done a decent job.
> 
> This is a very action packed and tense chapter where the gang hatch an escape plan, so there will be some violence and maybe even a bit of death. I promise that the next chapter will be much shorter and I will upload as soon as I can.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts.

FREYA

"Leave us!" Logan Hyerock barked. The three pirates exited the cabin, leaving Freya frozen as Hyerock sat down on his chair in his quarters. Part of the roof was caving in, with a pike from the mast impaling through. A small ray of sunlight struggled in to what was otherwise a dreary room filled with one lamp.

"Courtesy of your friend, my lady," Hyerock grinned. "Sit down."

Freya slowly lowered herself into the chair opposite Hyerock's desk. He pulled up a flagon and poured into a cup.

"May I tempt you with some wine?"

Freya shook her head, trying not to dwell on what he was trying to do, or the number of pirates who had drank from the same cup.

"I haven't poisoned this, you know!" Hyerock laughed, before taking a sip. He pushed the cup on the desk and towards Freya. "So, I will ask again, may I tempt you with some wine?" Behind the thin disguise it was not an offer or question. Freya thought of Merlin's bleeding and bruised face and decided it best she didn't anger Hyerock. She reached for the cup and took a small sip. There was no sweetness to enjoy when the man offering was your captor. _If Halig had given me wine, none of it would undo the fact he was giving it to me through a cage._

"See, that's not so bad is it?" Hyerock said.

Freya didn't respond.

"When I speak to you, do not ignore me, you bitch!" he snarled, grabbing her hair. Freya cried out and moved her fingernails to his arm, ready to dig in. He looked into her eyes and challenged her. "Go on then, show me what you can do!"

Freya's heart raced in her chest, fear prevented her from breaking down. _He's toying with me, he has to be!_ She took a deep breath and kept still. Her eyes fell on the tattoo of the three spirals joined by a central stem that was embodied on Hyerock's arm- the Triskellion, the one that she had on her own arm!

He caught her looking and eased back, releasing her hair. "You've seen this before, haven't you?"

Freya nodded.

"Show me," Hyerock ordered.

Slowly Freya pulled up her sleeve and watched Hyerock's eyes glint.

"You're a Druid?"

"I was one of the Druids," she corrected bitterly.

"You were?"

"Until they betrayed me."

Hyerock smiled. "My brother was the tribal leader- he was good man, but he was weak. Uther Pendragon murdered him and most of our settlement, I beseeched King Cenred for his help." Hyerock stood up and his eyes darkened. "I was a guest under his hospitality, yet he sold me to the highest bidder."

"I'm sorry," Freya whispered. Her mind cast back to Vielda and her curse, how Freya asked the Druids for their help and how Nirva had betrayed her to Halig, just like Cenred had done. _No, wait, he's saying this to win your trust!_

"That was his mistake, because he sold me to Euron when he should have given me to Uther. Mark my words, Freya, I will sail back to Albion and exact my vengeance on Uther, Cenred and all my enemies. Do you understand the thirst for revenge, Freya, are there people who you want to kill?"

 _There may well be, but none I want to share with you!_ "I don't know," Freya replied.

"I'm sure you do," he laughed. "Every night before I sleep, I say the names of the people that I am going to kill- Uther Pendragon…. Arthur Pendragon…. King Cenred…. Prince Lot….. Essetir….. Carleon… Father Julian….. Euron Greyjoy…."

Freya's eyes widened in shock, as Hyerock's smile returned. "Ah, you thought I was his man through and through, didn't you?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Freya asked.

"Because no one will believe you if you tell them," Hyerock smirked. "Because, people with our gifts- they're either meat or the butchers. The prey or the hunters."

"You and I are alike, Freya."

"We are nothing alike!" Freya said angrily. "Nothing… I have never raided a ship, enslaved people…..."

"But you have killed, haven't you?" Hyerock said, leaning against his desk.

"I-I….. it's not like that!" Freya protested, panic creeping over her. _How could you possibly know that?_

"You are a killer, aren't you, sometimes you've killed because you were just defending yourself, other times because you _need_ to!" he rasped. She looked away, yet he roughly pulled her chin back to look into his blue eyes, the same colour eyes as Merlin's. Her body froze again, as tears fell down her face.

"What…. Do you want from me?"

"I want you to see the truth, my girl," Hyerock whispered. "Your lover, he doesn't have what it takes to protect you, or our kind, he's too weak."

"He's. Not. Weak!" Freya snapped angrily, wanting to dig her nails into his face, into his eyes- she would have had it not meant retribution for herself and the others.

"He's too soft, just like my brother was, he will let you down. There were many times when he could have roasted Victarion Greyjoy in his armour and killed every pirate on our ships, yet he decided to hold back. Would you be here if he was man enough?"

"He is man enough!" Freya growled, clenching her fist, her eyes momentarily darting to a letter opener on the desk.

"There it is, the desire to kill!" Hyerock taunted. "But seriously, tell me if your precious Merlin had roasted the _Valyrian Fury_ and _Intimidator_ as I'm sure he is capable of, would you be here or free and on your merry way to…. mainland Westeros?"

An uncomfortable feeling stabbed Freya, could they be safe had Merlin done that? _You can't know that for sure, maybe the crew would have turned in on us!_ "You think you know more that you actually do, Captain Logan," she mustered. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work, I promise!"

Hyerock's grin widened but his eyes showed no amusement. "So it's going to be like that, is it?" He pushed a hand to her head and she fell back on the chair. She tried to scream but no sound came out, she tried to move but was was completely bonded by invisible ropes that dug into her wrists. She felt his fingers tighten on her head like a claw of a beast.

"Ah, I see," Hyerock began.

Freya felt as if her skull was being cracked open like glass- she saw Koven trying to grab her hair and she was screaming at him, fighting to get him off. The eyes of Vielda now looked back at her, as she held a spike in one hand and a bandaged doll in another. "You vile murderer! How dare you take my son from me, his blood is on your hands! I will make sure you never forget what you are, you murdering whore!"

Freya screamed and tried to protest that it was an accident, that she was only trying to protect herself, but the woman was having none of it. She was in a foreign village, the houses glared at her and shamed her, joining in with Vielda as she chanted a spell. She brought the spike onto the doll's heart, and Freya fell to the hard ground clutching her own chest.

The scene changed and she was now screaming in pain and terror as her hands became paws and her bones cracked and morphed inside her making her sick, but too afraid to throw up. _No, no, you have no right to see this, you have no right! No one has the right! Get out, get out, get OUT of MY HEAD!_

She suddenly remembered Tamara telling her something the other day, when she asked the older woman how she could see into souls of others.

Tamara had thought for a moment, before explaining that to understand that she would have to understand how the enchantments work. _"_ _The source of this magic, if that's what you want to call it that, is the Ruhm. The Ruhm is basically energy that flows through and from all living things, including yourself, myself, from plants and animals. The Ruhm also flows through water, air, earth and even fire, it binds everything in the world together. We are all affected by it to some extent, sometimes without even realising it- when we suddenly remember something or get a strong instinct about something- that is the Ruhm communicating to our souls. I will not pretend to know everything about the Ruhm- there are countless books and stories on it and how it should and can be used. But if you quieten your mind, listen and train to lose yourself- you can use the Ruhm to unleash your hidden potential or hidden gifts. In my case, it involves seeing into souls. I say involves because it is possible to have many gifts and abilities but to never unlock most of them."_

Freya had been terrified when she had pushed Koven into a pond and frozen the water, drowning the life out of him, because her mind was screaming at her that he was going to get back up and continue his assault. Similarly, she had been scared for Merlin as he had dueled Hyerock on the _Winter Winds_ and for one moment only, she was able to expel a very cold jet of water to stun Hyerock and give Merlin the chance to push him overboard.

She pushed the forced memories from her mind and felt as if a torrent of waves came crashing from the back of her head and at Hyerock's watchful eye that was invading her mind. It pushed him back like a wall, and she even felt him flinch back

Suddenly, she was in another village that burned, as the red flag of House Pendragon towered above them all on a cavalry unit that came crashing through her, with knights in full helms swiping down with axes, pole arms and impaling villagers with lanes.

"You caused this!" The scene faded to a hill further away, where a boy cried and cursed at Logan Hyerock. "This…. Is all on you….. not my father….. you!"

Hyerock was getting more and more agitated as he curled his hand into a fist.

Suddenly Freya felt like she was being thrown back into her seat and her head seared with pain, she gasped for air like she had come out of the sea.

"Enough!" Hyerock snarled, slapping her hard across the face. It was only then she realised that she had been crying.

Hyerock marched away from her and turned his back to the door and her, leaning with his hands against the wall, he too gasping for breath.

"You haven't been honest, have you?" he said softly. "Not even with Merlin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Freya snapped.

"Yes, you do," Hyerock turned back to her. "We will continue this conversation, Freya. You will then see that I am right.

"If you ever do anything to escape, I will have Merlin killed on sight, do you understand me?"

Freya nodded.

"Good, Herrik! Get her out of my sight!" he yelled. Within moments, a bald pirate was roughly pulling Freya to her feet and was now dragging her away from that chamber and onto the rest of the ship.

The lingering gaze of the pirates interrupted their sawing, hammering and labouring for a moment.

"Move it!" a gruff voice ordered, and for a second Freya's terror fell on her like a mountain, as she thought it was Halig who was next to her, about to lock her back into that cage.

"Are you not hearing me, girl?" the man called Herrik demanded, shoving her. Although he had the same colour hair and similar dark clothes, he was thinner than Halig, which was only a small measure of comfort.

For what seemed like a long minute, she was dragged into a cabin with a neatly made hay bed with a hammock in the corner, which would have reminded of her cabin on the _Winter Winds,_ but for the clear bolting of the door from the outside.

The minute she was alone, Freya dropped to the floor, refusing to touch the bed or hammock. The floor was hard and rough, but she did not trust the bed to protect her from crawling lice or spiders, nor the hammock to chaff her skin while pretending to soothe her. The room was silent except for the blowing of the wind that edged in from a window that was too high and let too little sunlight in.

Freya exhaled and let a tear fall from her eyes. She wanted to see Merlin, to make sure he was all right, remembering the beating he had taken from a man he should have killed.

Part of her hated that he had been merciful, and that scared her. These vile pirates had cut Megumi's throat right in front of everyone. Freya had been terrified that they would do the same to her, but more so of what they would do to Merlin, to Tamara, even all the others. She felt helpless- she hated feeling helpless with a passion, when bad people around her seemed to be able to do anything.

She wished for a sign to help her and tell her what to do, she wanted to see the others, work something out. She bit her tongue and refused to cry, even though no one could see her. She knew her captors were outside, probably talking about her, envious of the treatment that Hyerock was showing her- treatment she had never asked for.

For the first time in a long time, Freya wished she could turn into the Bastet and help her friends, only for that purpose, she wished she could take control and be able to control the beast. But that's not how curse's work. That was never how curses work.

Freya closed her eyes and saw Merlin kneeling over a body by what looked like a lake; she couldn't help but smile as she saw a mountain to the East. Although green trees surrounded them like a wall of a house, she somehow knew that Camelot was to the West. She wanted to call out to him, to throw her arms around him, to kiss away the scars of his beating.

"You remembered?" the body said looking at the lake and smiling weakly. Freya suddenly realised that she was looking at herself. Instinctively, she looked down at her hands, feet and body- they were still in tact. She was herself but also the woman on the ground.

"Of course," Merlin replied. He looked at the injured Freya on the ground with utter tenderness. "I am so sorry for what that sorceress did you to you." Freya could sense the tears behind his eyes.

"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"There must be something I can do to save you!"

"You've already saved me," her other self smiled weakly. "You made me feel loved."

Simultaneously, Merlin and the Freya who was stood up began to weep, her heart throbbing from watching Merlin so sad.

"I don't want you to go," Merlin pleaded.

" _I don't want to go, either,"_ Freya croaked. _But you do know this is how it was meant to be_ , _don't you? Please don't despise me from saying this._

"One day," the Freya on the ground said. "I will repay you, I promise." She closed her eyes, as the life drained out of her.

Merlin broke down into a sob as he clutched her body, unable to let go. The rain fell down like their tears, until neither could be sure whether it was the tears or rain that was trickling down their pale skins.

Freya waded towards Merlin like a ghost and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Merlin, you can let me go." He did not respond and somehow that felt like a kick in the teeth.

"This is how it was meant to always be, you were supposed to mourn over me and go back to your life in Camelot, weren't you?" she whispered. "And I took that from you, that's what this nightmare is trying to show us, isn't it?" Freya found herself hoping that the nightmare would end now, and they would be back in Camelot, where she was destined to be fatally wounded and Merlin would take her to this lake, he would cremate her on that boat that he had just made. Like her body, her dream of escaping him would turn to cinders, his heart would break into thousands of pieces, yet he would go on and live. _I wish that this was the reality. I wish none of the others had to die: Albert, Megumi, Edric, Benhim, Victor, Nobunaga, tens of those passengers. I wish I hadn't tried to outrun my fate. I wish….. to die and be free of the curse and to free Merlin_.

She wanted to be there to comfort Merlin as he wept over her pyre and to tell him it was OK, to give him strength before he let her go.

"We all feel this from time to time," Tamara's voice echoed. Suddenly, Merlin was gone and Tamara stood next to her by the lake. The older woman gave a small smile. She stretched out a hand and enveloped Freya's, who squeezed back.

"Make patience your shield, your armour and your sword; you must!"

Freya scoffed and withdrew her hand. "So, we're supposed to roll over and take what's given to us and bear it patiently?" An anger was rising within her, when moments ago, she was calmly accepting what her fate had to be, but now Tamara was telling her to bear what they were going through now.

"Ssssh! You hear but you do not listen, Freya!" Tamara cried, seizing her shoulders. "You are not dead, you are not being burned on that pyre, you are alive!

"Patience does not mean to passively endure or accept your fate! It means to be farsighted enough to trust the outcome- it means to look at the dark night and see the dawn, it means to _listen!"_

Freya was shocked at this sudden outburst, having never seen Tamara angry. "Listen to what?" she asked after a moment.

" _Listen!"_ Tamara repeated and closed her eyes and raised a finger to her lips. "Sssshhh….. listen…..."

Freya tried to do the same- she closed her eyes for a long moment.

"Captain Euron wishes to see girl," a voice could be heard from beyond a door. Freya found herself falling back into her own skin, sitting on the hard floor of the _Intimidator;_ her thighs had gone numb.

"She belongs in the custody of Captain Hyerock, Greencloak," another voice spat.

"Captain Hyerock is in agreement," the previous voice responded.

"Right, so if I were to go up now and check with him, he would say yes?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone being struck with a blunt force in the head, and then followed by the drawing of a blade and a cry, and then a muffled struggle. A thud.

Keys rattled and Freya looked around the room for anything to arm herself with. The best she could find was a floorboard which she grazed her fingers trying to pry loose.

"Freya, are you in there?" Merlin's voice sounded.

Her breath froze in her chest.

"Look. Freya, can you just answer him, we don't have much time?" the first voice that had asked for her spoke.

"M-merlin?"

The sound of keys rattled some more and the door to her prison was thrust open. If Freya hadn't heard him, she would have thought she was dreaming; Merlin was stood before her in a dull silver gambeson and iron half helm. With tears of joy, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He squeezed her back and tenderly touched her chin. Looking into his blue twinkling eyes that sparkled like a star in the black night, that was the bruises underneath his eye socket. He was real, and alive, safe as well, that made her take back everything she had wished for a few minutes ago- to die in the alternative reality and save Merlin from coming on this journey.

She then saw a man in silver chain mail, shoulder length brown hair and thick stubble cleaning a sword with blood on it- Herrik lay before him, with his face down, but the floor below him was turning darker with blood. Next to the mailed man, was a youth with short brown hair and a green surcoat. A sword and dagger were fastened to his belt and he held what appeared to be a damp handkerchief in his right hand and a coil of rope on his shoulder. He smile shyly at her, his face turning red the moment she looked at him.

"Freya, this is Gwaine," Merlin motioned to the chain mailed man. "And Tris of House Botley."

"Can we trust them?" Freya whispered.

"Begging your pardon, Freya, but we just helped Merlin escape out of his cell, we wounded and killed some of Logan Hyerock's crew, meaning if we're caught we will all die, and I don't have a death wish," Gwaine said quickly, in a Hibernian accent, from the West coast of Albion.

"Yes, I think we can," Merlin nodded. "They did risk a lot to break me out, especially, Tris here."

"I used opium water from Surgeon Bonaire's chambers!" Tris declared excitedly. "Just put this around that guy's nose, and he fell down!" He pointed towards another Iron born passed out just metres away; on the far side of the wall, another lay motionless- someone who Merlin must have propelled.

"Why?" Freya asked.

The three looked at her, puzzled.

"Why are you helping us?"

Gwaine looked uncomfortable and his cheery confidence had turned sombre. "I hope one day, I can tell you the long version, but the short version is-"

"Gwaine's a friend," Merlin interjected. Freya saw Gwaine give him a thankful smile. She knew they were hiding something, had she not been afraid of her captors waking up or catching them red handed, she would have demanded to know how these two were friends. Instead, she nodded and smiled.

"Freya, you need to put this on," Merlin reached down and pulled off the gambeson off the one that Tris had subdued; he would have to do. He pulled up a pair of breaches as well.

Freya stared blankly, before taking the clothes. She closed the door and discarded her dress, dying a little inside. That lovely blue dress that Merlin had stolen for her, the dress that she had ripped apart, yet Merlin had repaired. It was frayed, ragged and worn out, the strands were weakening. But it was hers and it felt like she was throwing part of herself away. _You're not the dress, woman!_ She told herself. _You are not the dress!_

Freya quickly changed into the breeches and the gambeson. After stepping outside, Gwaine handed her a half helm and a short sword. Her hair was tied in front of her chin to resemble a beard. Merlin's mouth twitched ever so slightly, as if he was about to laugh at her; her disapproving look shut him up.

"Right, what now?" she asked.

"We need to move the bodies, now," Merlin said. He and Gwaine moved Herrick and the two men inside the cell, tied the two living ones with a rope that was passed by Tris Botley. Gwaine took his handkerchief and stuffed it inside one of the guards' mouths, while Merlin did the same but with a piece of cloth from the hammock, before stealing their weapons.

"Right, we need to get out of here now!" Gwaine declared. "We need to make off East and get on the mainland as soon as we can."

"What about the others?" Freya asked.

Gwaine sighed, as if he was about to break bad news delicately. "We don't have time to save everyone, Kinia and Zarna are… with Euron's crew a lot, most of the others are in the brig of the _Winter Winds_ , I'm really sorry but we need to move now before Euron decides his little fleet should start reaving again.

"We're not going without them," Freya hissed, looking pleadingly at Merlin. _Surely, they couldn't! They had to leave with the others, there had to be a way!_

"We can't leave them without trying, Gwaine, that's not who we are," Merlin said firmly, taking hold of Freya's hand. "Besides we'll never make it far in daylight."

Gwaine sighed again. "Merlin, even if we go back for the others, we cannot wait until it gets dark- well we could, but do you not think Hyerock will wonder where half a dozen of his crew are and realised we've subdued or killed them?"

"Will our disguises not hold?" Freya questioned, stroking her hair that made a fake beard. Tris and Merlin both chuckled slightly, whereas Gwaine shook his head seriously.

"He's right," Merlin conceded. "If someone takes a close look, they'll know who you are."

"We could try commandeering the _Winter Winds_?" Gwaine suggested. "Take it over and steer away?"

"The two ships will chase us, how will things end differently?" Merlin dissented.

"We have no chance of avoiding Euron if he sees us row away."

"We need a diversion," Tris said. "That horn that your gaolers had, is made of a highly flammable material." He pulled out what looked like a small cream coloured horn and gazed at it excitedly.

"What is that?" Freya asked.

"Doesn't matter," Merlin said quickly. "What matters is that we can use it- I can use it to start a fire."

"Giving us the diversion we need!" Gwaine grinned, slapping his hands together. "Actually, this may just work. It's a huge gamble, but it might work, if we're very very lucky!"

Minutes later, they had sealed Freya's cabin shut and stole out as naturally as they could. A few pirates were sparring on deck, while others were sawing away on wood brought in from the island. Half a dozen others were pulling a net full of writhing fish into the ship. Freya couldn't help but feel a bit like these fish, with the threat of one pirate seeing them tightening around her bruised skin like the net on the fish.

"Walk naturally," Gwaine hissed, taking the lead. "Tris, cover Merlin."

They strode past a pair of Iron born that were smoking a pipe, one of them did give a short glance, which Gwaine took extra care to shield Freya from. Still, she dared not breathe a sigh of relief, until they found Gwaine's boat again and hoisted it down, Merlin and Freya were the first to lower themselves with a grappling hook and rope. Tris followed and then came Gwaine.

Freya turned around, and fifty metres away was docked the _Winter Winds_ , under the dying sun that gave a blood orange spotlight over the captured prize, as if it was alight.

Merlin volunteered to do the rowing, that way Gwaine could direct them. Freya smiled proudly to herself, as she watched the former exert himself, with his arms in a smooth yet sufficient motion. She had no idea that he could do such a thing, although come to think of it, Prince Arthur must have ordered him to row across water once or twice. If their fate wasn't on the edge of a knife, she would have complimented Merlin on his strong arms.

"What's so funny?" he said.

Freya must have blushed. "Oh…. Nothing, I was just wondering why the rower faces away from the destination." _Why did the rower face the other way, just out of interest?_

"Keep it down, we don't want our cover to be blown," Gwaine muttered.

"If they were on to something, we'd know by now, right?" Tris said, glancing back at the _Intimidator._

"I think we would," Gwaine said. They reached the edge of the _Winter Winds._ Cautiously, they threw their grappling hook over the broadside, Gwaine climbed up first before signaling that the coast was clear. Tris followed, after Merlin and then finally Freya.

She grunted through her chest and struggled to find her footing on the edge of the ship, her muscles tightened as the fear of falling jumped at her. After what felt like an eternity, she finally managed to drag herself up over deck, where Tris and Gwaine stood guard, having just moved a two barrels to shield her.

Peering over, she saw a lanky man with dark hair towering over on the front deck with a horn and whip in his hand, before him on the main deck Metros, Fenech, Josep, Kinia and Carroth were beating away at nails on planks of wood, or on bolts of metal as part of a mesh. The overseer gave Gwaine a cursory glance before resuming his duties. Two other Iron born hovered over the workers with batons in their hands.

"That's Vincent," Gwaine said. "He only seems to have those two on patrol, but stay there for a minute, let's be safe than sorry." He had leaned his back on the barrels and took a sip from a rum bag, making it look as if he and Tris, and two other pirates were sharing a leisurely drink. "Don't actually drink, we all need to be sobre for this bit."

"Just because we're nearly done, don't mean you can slack!" barked Vincent, he lashed his whip, and one of the henchmen struck his baton down on Kinia, forcing her to yelp and work faster. Freya's fist clenched. "And you lot can go back below deck where you belong, Captain Euron's allowing you some time off before we start off again, if it were up to me, you'd be working the oars already!"

"See where Vincent is, there's a bell," Gwaine whispered, nodding to a white bell dangling from an arch. "Do not let him sound that, if they do, then we'll all probably die, you understand?"

Freya nodded, she then caught sight of Masanori on the farside being led down the by large man, the former was holding a bucket and sponge before kneeling and scrubbing a cannon. The Greyjoy sigil could be seen flapping in the distance over him like a gauntlet that challenges a duel in those legends Freya loved to read once.

The large man held with him a longsword on one side and Masanori's Eastern disc blade on the other, as if to taunt him.

"Is there someone on the captain's deck?" Merlin hissed.

"Doesn't look like it," Tris said. "There's three on the main deck now."

"The three aren't the problem," Merlin said. "It's the overseer."

"I can distract him," Freya suggested.

"No, he'll realise there's something wrong, even with your disguise," Merlin dissented.

"I could distract him, while someone puts the opium cloth over him?" Tris suggested.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Gwaine said.

"I can, I know I can," Tris insisted.

"I'll subdue him," Freya volunteered. "I can do this," she added with a smile before Merlin could voice any concerns.

"We'll cover you then," Merlin offered instead. "If worse comes to worse… I'll cover you."

Freya smiled slightly, but felt a chill of anticipation as she prayed that her limbs wouldn't fail her when she stood up. Tris poured a liquid from a phial on a cloth and handed it to her before nodding encouragingly. He got up as naturally as possible and walked through the workers and foremen like he owned the ship, which got him a brief look from the thugs with batons. Freya took a deep breath and made to follow his example, to follow him with her eyes and mind, but not with her body.

Tris carried on and ascended the front deck and approached from the far corner of the ship; Freya waited until Vincent had turned around to acknowledge Tris before making her ascension on the nearside stairs.

"What do you want, Botley?" Vincent said with mild annoyance, like he had to babysit a child.

"I think I want to captain my own ship one day, and I want your advice," Tris said.

Vincent gave a snicker. "Oh, really? What are you going to call her? _The Frog Prince?_ " He burst into laughter.

"No, I'll call her….. _The Quellon!_ Maybe I'll let you join the crew."

"You have some balls for someone who couldn't kill a single person when we raided this ship," Vincent scoffed. "You have some real balls, but I like you, so I'll let it pass…. Just this once."

Freya had edged closer and closer, feeling as if there was a heavy hand on her back ready to crush her the moment things went wrong. _No, no, don't think like that! Focus, be calm… be calm…..!_ She took a deep breath and blinked for one second and her heart beat slowed. She didn't quite know what or how the next thing happened but she found herself prowling right behind Vincent!

As if she was possessed, her right hand swept up and clasped around the overseer's mouth. He fell with his back on top off her; her first emotion was shock, then excitement, followed by a stinging pain of a fully grown man crashing on her. She winced and cried out ever so slightly.

"Vincent!" cried a voice, followed by a cry of pain. Through the fence of the front deck, Freya saw Merlin blast one of the foremen to the ground unconscious while Gwaine skewered the other with his sword.

The large man by the cannons drew his Ironborn sword. "Traitors!" he spat. Before he or anyone could react, Masanori had already pulled his own blade from the scabbard that was clumsily attached to the pirate's belt. With one swift motion, the Napponi had decapitated the pirate, whose blood was now painting the deck like Master Nobunaga's and Megumi's had hours before.

Freya breathed a sigh of relief and pushed Vincent's unconscious body off herself. Tris helped her to her feet.

"Merlin, am I glad to see you?" Metros gave a chuckle and pulled him into a hug.

"Come on, we don't have time for that," Gwaine said shortly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your head right now!" snapped Masanori, pulling himself to his full height and armed with his sword, which radiated an air of new found confidence.

"Masanori, no, get down!" Freya commanded. "Everyone get low!"

"Do as she says," Merlin ordered, and everyone- Masanori included went to their knees.

The Napponi looked behind himself at the Greyjoy ship in the distance, seemingly pacified for the time being. "I don't trust him," he said, pointing at Gwaine. "He was there while all those people were murdered. He was there, he was part of them, I want to know why he's helping us now."

"Masanori, we don't have time for that conversation now," Merlin hissed, edging closer. "I trust this man with my life, he helped Freya and I escape and risked his own death. If we get out of here, maybe he'll tell you his story, but right now we all need to escape."

Freya prayed silently that no one had heard them. With Tris behind her, she prowled down the stairs, this time on the far side and looked at Masanori with a pleading look. "We need to work together if we're going to escape," she beseeched. "Otherwise, the deaths of Albert, your Master, Megumi….. it would all be for nothing." Masanori looked at her with what could be mistaken for held back frustration and anger, but his eyes did not share the same fire. He looked away from Freya's gaze at once.

"If Merlin says we can trust him, I trust him," Metros declared. "I'm not being funny, but we really need to move now."

"Josep, do you know where the life boats are?" Merlin asked.

Josep looked confused but then nodded.

"Go to the brig and get everyone out," Merlin commanded. "Gwaine and I will need to set a diversion."

"Merlin, you can't be serious?" Fenech said.

"No, we know what we're doing!" the young warlock hissed. "We don't have time to argue. If we're not back in ten minutes, get everyone to the life boats and sail East for the mainland."

"And hide those bodies before someone sees," Gwaine added. With that they disappeared through a door on the other side of the ship. The rest of them quickly got to work with moving the dead behind crates and barrels, while Tris and Masanori tied and gagged Vincent. The Napponi placed a hand on Tris' arm as if to decline any more assistance. He heaved Vincent on his shoulder and threw him overboard, causing a splash followed by silence.

"You didn't see him do what I saw him do," he said to Freya abruptly.

She shook her head, not that she disapproved of what he did, but the anger and bitterness in his voice betrayed him. "Let's go to the brig and get the others."

Masanori smiled at that slightly and nodded.

Stealing some of the weapons from the fallen pirates, the survivors of the _Winter Winds_ , rushed down the steps to below deck, with Metros and Fenech leading the way, the latter wielding Vincent's whip in one hand and a baton in the other.

They trooped forwards, with Freya advancing with Kinia and Carroth alongside her, while Tris and Josep reinforced the middle and Masanori covered them from the back. Carroth refused to make eye contact with her, while Kinia offered a small thankful smile. Hyerock was wrong, despite what Carroth had done, Freya would not spend any time hating him- they all needed each other, and she would be there for them all until they had escaped. A burst of content spread through Freya's heart at this very small victory.

Reaching the brig, Metros pounded a pirate guard in the head with his baton and grabbed the keys around his belt before Masanori and Fenech picked him up and moved him.

Quietly they all huddled inside the brig and Mertos attacked the padlock with the keys. Two figures stood in apprehension- a boy and a woman, but another was sat on the floor with a headdress covering her like a hood, as if in a serene trance.

Tamara smiled at them warmly, pulling back her scarf, rising and stepped in front of Zarna and Milton. "I see we have a newcomer or two to our merry family," she beamed, nodding towards Tris.

Kinia rushed to the bars and held out a hand for her mother, while Carroth stood with a vacant expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Metros asked. "How do you know there are two?"

"I know about Gwaine and Tris, two very brave and good men," Tamara replied.

"Seriously, are you a witch or something?" Metros laughed. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Let's focus on getting out of here, and then we can tell each other who is what," Tamara grinned.

Suddenly footsteps beat the ground behind them. Masanori and Freya turned around with a sword raised, ready to face any challenge.

"Hold it, only us!" Gwaine declared, he was followed by Merlin, who had a relieved yet determined look on his face. They both carried a few extra swords, daggers, bows and quivers full of arrows. "We thought we should raid the armoury while we could."

"We did it, there's a fire starting near the captain's quarters. We'll use that as our diversion and slip out, head East to the mainland, make for the Rills, agreed?"

Everyone except Carroth nodded in assent. Finally the youth spoke.

"I-I can't," he squeaked. "Th-they'll kill us all, we'll never make it!"

"Son, why do you talk like that?" Zarna said.

"What do you suggest we do, hand ourselves in?" snapped Fenech.

A flurry of hushed whispers tried to motivate Carroth into at least trying, but Masanori barged in and grabbed the young Druid by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, man! Do you know what these scum have been doing to your mother and sister?" the Napponi hissed. "Do you? Your father and your brother are dead because of those pirates, so now it's your job to protect them- do you understand?"

Carroth nodded, avoiding any eye contact.

"Look at me!" Masanori demanded. "Are you going to be a man and work with us and get everyone out, or not?"

"It's OK, Car," Kinia said, touching her brother's cheek and then hugging him. "It will be OK. You can do this, I know you can."

Carroth was visibly crying, but he nodded, as if some life had returned to the ghost that he was.

"Well, that's settled then," Josep said. "Now come on, let's get to those life boats and get out of here!"

The companions then made their way through the labyrinth of the _Winter Winds_ below deck. An uneasy de-ja-vu fell on Freya, as she held Merlin's hand as they ventured into the belly of the ships like they had decided to do many hours ago, or was it a day, two, or more? Luckily this time, there were no hot pursuits, there were no falling ceilings or pirates holding any one of their own hostage. There was no one coming out of the adjacent cabins to impede them. The belly of the ship seemed deserted like a ghost town.

Merlin squeezed her hand encouragingly, even though the ship grew darker and darker, as it became obvious there was no life down the part where they ventured through. Freya's breath was heavy and her mouth dry. They had made it this far, they had evaded the Knights of Camelot, the Kingdoms of Essetir and Mercia, and even Logan Hyerock's crew after being taken captive- it must be written for them to make it out on the other side together, surely?

It took them a few minutes, but Josep finally brought them to a room that looked like a hangar. He rushed to what looked like a wall, but began fiddling with a few clogs and levers, before kicking the wall with his boot. The red sunset light rushed inside through an opening the size of a double door, forcing Freya to smile but shield her eyes at the brightness. She let out a small chuckle and looked at Merlin, who grinned back.

"Well, don't just stand there," Josep said. "Help me get these life boats out." He motioned to what looked like at least half a dozen small boats with enough room for approximately four to five people per boat, with oars fastened on the inside like swords and sails hugging their small masts, like a blanket, but when left to flutter in the wind, Freya was sure it would fly proudly like a grand banner of a very important family.

Masanori, Tris and Gwaine picked up the first boat and gave it a little nudge until it plopped onto the surface of the sea, while the anchor was used to steady the boat. Freya could see they were probably somewhere at the front of the ship, facing the island. A distinct smell of burning wood filled Freya's nostrils, and then this was followed by shouting and blowing of horns.

"See there," Gwaine said, peering outside. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, there's the _Intimidator_ pulled up towards the back of the ship, trying to put out that fire. Which means we need to slip out now.

"Carroth, my friend, take your mother and sister and jump in the first boat."

The three didn't have much to jump down from, and easily boarded, even Carroth, who at once took a pair of the oars.

Merlin, Fenech, and Metros heaved the second boat out next. Freya put a hand on Tamara and beckoned her on.

"No, no, you first, darling," the older woman said with a smile.

"It's OK, you should go," Freya insisted, to which Tamara motioned for Milton to board. Fenech and Josep took their seat along with Kinia, Carroth and Zarna. Masanori and Gwaine shoved out the third boat, which Tris and Milton eased themselves into.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice barked. To their horror, Victarion Greyjoy came marching towards them at a steady yet intimidating pace. "Don't make me kill you all, I don't want to, but if you row out then I will have no choice!" He seemed unaccompanied for now.

Merlin, Masanori and Gwaine made to draw their swords.

"No, stand down!" Tamara ordered, to the surprise of them all. She turned to Freya and Merlin. "No matter what happens, get everyone out."

"Tamara, what are you doing?" Gwaine asked the question they were all wondering.

"Tamara….." Freya shook her head.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, if we fight him, it will draw the others," Tamara reasoned.

Freya did not like this one bit, and from looking at the others nor did they, but Tamara had already started approaching and discarded her dagger on the floor.

"Look at me, Victarion, I am unarmed."

"What are you doing?" Victarion demanded, raising his axe.

"You seem to be afraid of me," Tamara sighed.

 _What ARE you doing, insulting him is not the way to go here!_ Freya thought.

"But I think you're more afraid of what it means for you." Tamara was at conversational range from him, if he had wanted he could put that axe in her skull.

"I don't know what you're talking about, woman!" Victarion spat, but did not make any move.

"You're not an evil man to the core, I know you despise wanton cruelty, I know your talents with your axe are wasted here." Victarion simply stared back at her, not saying or doing anything.

"I know you worry about your wife… Faora is that her name?"

"How…. do you know that?" the large man croaked.

"I can see that you care for her and that her name is on your mind, Tamara replied gently, daring to move forwards. "You worry about what your brother might do to her, you want to protect her, I know you do." Freya held her breath as Tamara's hand moved to touch Victarion's cheek, the Druid girl winced at that moment as if she was watching Tamara put her hand on molten rock.

A clatter made Freya jump and grab Merlin's hand again, but as the echo within her subsided, she was relieved to know it was Victarion's cruel axe, that he had used to butcher the _Winter Winds_ with, that had fallen to the ground.

"You deserve better than this, you deserve to fight for something worth being proud of, you can protect others and use your skill for good!"

"I deserve nothing….." Victarion snapped averting his gaze but not reacting aggressively. "I deserve nothing!"

"I beg to differ, my son," Tamara whispered. "You can start by letting all this go; let us go, go home to your wife, be the man she and your children need you to be, do that for me, please." She moved to his side, keeping her eyes on the Kraken Beast, whose eyes were downcast, as the red setting sun glazed over his hard face.

"Yes, Victarion, let them go, become a pussy and victim, rather than taking what you want like a true Iron born!" the voice of Logan Hyerock mocked.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Freya wanted to scream, but her throat was dry, as the figures of Hyerock, Euron and a handful of their henchmen ascended into view.

"Have you gone soft and weak, Victarion?" Euron smirked holding out his arms, causing his brother to turn around.

"People, we need to get going! Now!" yelled Metros

"You. Deserve. Better!" Tamara repeated. She was now looking straight at Freya, Merlin, Masanori and Gwaine. She then gave a sad and encouraging smile that sent chills through Freya's spine, and it was as if time had frozen still into a single second.

 _No, no, please no! Don't do this!_ Freya prayed desperately.

As if she was watching the scene unfold in a mummer's play, Victarion pulled out a dagger from his belt and thrust it straight at Tamara, though it hardly registered what had happened until a spurt of blood came out of the older woman's mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Freya screamed, feeling as if it was her who was being stabbed.

"COWARD!" Merlin bellowed. He sent a blast of energy that struck Victarion in the back, who then thrust Tamara away.

"She was HELPING you, but you've gone too far!" snarled the Warlock. He drew his sword and emitted a torrent of fire, which Victarion had to pick up his shield to block. The whole ship shook with tears, as Merlin's flames blazed the ceiling and pushed Victarion slowly back, as if it was one of those mythical eternal struggles. His cursing and bellowing were incomprehensible alongside the uproar.

Josep had pulled himself back up from the boat, he charged with his sword raised at Logan Hyerock, who drew his longsword to parry just in time. On the other side of the shield burning beam, Euron taunted Gwaine. "I'm really and utterly disappointed in you, did you really think that we would just let you walk out?"

Gwaine was clearly having none of it, as he rushed to meet Euron's sword.

All Freya could think about was Tamara, who was dragging herself through the fighting, clutching her wound- she had to reach her!

The ship quaked as Merlin, with a powerful blast, threw Victarion Greyjoy at the roof, the burning shield shattered the wood into hundreds of splinters, causing smoke and debris to fly everywhere.

Josep quickly found himself being impaled through the heart by Hyerock's sword. Gwaine and Euron had resorted to pounding each other with their fists and pommel guards. The splinters from the ceiling, cut into the back of Gwaine's knee, allowing Euron to get in a lucky strike to the face before pinning him down and gripping his throat like a kraken cornering his prey.

Freya finally reached Tamara and pulled her up and away from the fighting, weeping with anger and determination, begging her to keep going. The older woman's body felt light and warm, more so than it should have. Realising that they were being chased by two pirates forced her bring herself and Tamara to the ground in order to draw her own blade, silently apologising to her as Tamara let out a cry of pain.

However Masanori, came to her aid and yelled as his sword cut through her attackers. "Get out of here, now!" he bellowed, and Freya heard his voice echo in her head, as if she were a hollow mountain.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed towards the older woman. _Did you know this was going to happen? You didn't deserve to die, not here, you were going back to your home!_

Tamara grabbed her hand, blood seeping from her mouth and wound. "Go now, Freya. Give what there is to give," she croaked, her brown eyes glistening, as she touched Freya's tear soaked.

Tamara's body turned into a bright flash of light that stung Freya's eyes, leaving her with the older woman's robes, but her flesh was nowhere to be seen. The light, as if it were a sentient beast pounced on Hyerock and Euron making them shield their eyes, before spreading upwards on the deck, causing rounds of yelled confusion above deck.

Freya saw Gwaine jabbing a chunk of wood at Euron, whilst the latter pinned him down. That swiftly changed, as the Greyjoy Captain screamed profanities and was kicked hard in the stomach by the Hibernian.

"Freya, come on, let's go!" Merlin was by her side again, offering her his hand. The echoing and the dull pain in her head seized, the moment she heard his reassuring voice. Clutching Tamara's robes bloodstained robes, she grabbed his strong hand back and allowed him to lead her to the edge of the _Winter Winds-_ the ship they had arrived in Westeros in, but which was quaking and burning as they abandoned it _._ Having boarded the ship together, they were holding each other's hands and were going to leave it together and take a leap of faith into the cold sea.

They jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for that! Long chapter I know, hope it was action packed enough to justify the length. How many of you were expecting that to happen?
> 
> The next chapter will be much shorter and will be called: "The Wolfswood" and will feature the reappearance of certain characters from both fandoms, and that includes one character who has been mentioned in the previous chapters. Any guess as to who?
> 
> Please leave a review. :)


	8. The Wolfswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The dead… the dead come… the cold… demons of ice…. snow…. Demons of fire….. ash… of … DEATH!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than anticipated! It always takes longer than you think! But here's the next chapter called the Wolfswood. Now the companions have to escape from the rest of the Iron born pirates, with just three life boats at their disposal. This is where we land on mainland Westeros. There is more angst and violence in this chapter, especially in the beginning.
> 
> Can any of you guess the sigils of all three houses that feature in this chapter? We'll also meet someone from the cannon series of Merlin, someone who has been mentioned a few times in this fic. How many of you worked it out before the reveal at the end? :)

MERLIN

"Shit!" the Warlock gasped, as the cold water baptised him and numbed his body. He frantically thrashed to stay afloat, still gripping Freya's hand; she too was thankfully above water level.

He found an oar being thrust in his direction, before he beckoned Freya to take it and be pulled up into the life boat that was manned by Tris and Milton. Merlin leapt with all his energy into the boat and took one of the pairs of oars alongside Tris.

Masanori, Gwaine and Metros had found the other boat, whereas Fenech had joined Carroth's- the latter was begging to start the rowing now.

"Where's Tamara?" Milton cried. "And Josep?"

Freya shook her head and that was enough to tell him everything. The boy looked like he was about to weep, the look of nothingness infested his eyes, like the mist of light that was clouding over Iron born as the _Winter Winds_ burned on both ends.

"Milton, we need you to focus now!" Merlin ordered. "Do you understand?"

The boy nodded frantically.

"Good, you need to tell us if you see any rocks or obstacles or which way to turn and row. Don't worry, Freya will help you. Can you do that?"

Milton nodded again, turing to look behind him at the burning ship and the setting sun that was now on Merlin's left.

"Go on, start rowing now!" Metros called to them all, while Gwaine and Masanori began. Simultaneously, Merlin and Tris pushed off, away from the direction of the sun, crossing into the sight of the _Intimidator._

 _Please let them be busy, please let them be distracted by the fire and mist!_ He prayed silently. Black smoke covered the front of the ship, while Tamara's mist had formed a ghostly shield in front of them and the pirates. A shield that translucently concealed them.

The three boats darted across the surface of the roaring sea, away from the setting sun as if that part of the horizon would fall away into the abyss, away from the pirates, who thankfully looked like they would never orientate themselves until the three boats were safely away. A distant horn sounded, rallying the Greyjoy ships on the chase like a pride of lions.

Merlin and Tris rowed for what seemed like hours, and the Warlock's arms were weakening, also a dull pain hammered on his skull, akin to the one he felt the first time he used his power against the Iron born, but this time it was not so severe.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Freya quizzed, as the sky had turned blue with the sunset. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You're burning, here have some water."

It dawned on Merlin that she was right, he quickly gulped down some of the water from her water bag. He closed his eyes, it felt so good and relieving, as if he needed to sleep now to let one of Gaius' herbal remedies kick into effect.

He let his muscles relax and exhaled.

"Finally, are we taking a break?" Tris chuckled, releasing his grip on his oars.

To one side, Carroth was visibly panting as if he had run miles for dear life; and Fenech, in his age, coughed and almost retched into the water.

"We need to keep moving!" Masanori urged, despite his skin turning red with heat.

"We can't keep going, we'll collapse with exhaustion and then we'll all be done for!" Metros dissented. "I say we switch rowers."

Reluctantly, Masanori stood and let Metros take a pair of oars. Gwaine stayed put where he was but gave Merlin and Tris a weak smile, grateful for the reprieve.

Merlin and Tris passed over to Freya and Milton, while the former pair scouted ahead and behind their life boat. Kinia and Zarna both relieved Carroth and the older Septon.

The three boats scuttled together on the purring water which rested like a napping panther. They exchanged provisions, which were nibbled on in a wary silence, while the new shift rowed on briskly. A thick fog descended around them like a cloak concealing a dagger.

Merlin tried to clear his mind, they had escaped, they had to reach land soon, right? It couldn't be that far away? They would dock and he and Freya would make their own way. It somewhat broke his heart, while he was grateful for the help these people had given him and he was glad to see his old friend Gwaine again, he could not burden them with Freya's secret, nor could he trust them with it. He found himself looking at Carroth, who he knew had betrayed Freya once.

Carroth looked back at him and quickly slunk away into his end of the boat, as if it was his den. Merlin sighed to himself. Maybe Carroth was just a kid who had lost his father and brother in the space of a few hours, maybe there was a time when Merlin would have been as terrified as Carroth, even if that terror would never translate as selling someone and putting them in danger, or would it?

 _What if it was your mother, or your woman who you had to protect and the only way to do that was to betray someone else?_ _What if Euron or Hyerock had offered you and Freya safe passage off the ships and into the mainland, would you have accepted?_

Merlin shook his mind from his reverie and glanced at the crescent moon in the sky. It suddenly hit him that Freya needed to be somewhere safe to transform in thirteen days! The Bastet would come at the stroke of midnight on the eve, the night and the night after the full moon of each month!

"How far are we from land?" Freya whispered to Tris.

"A few hours, I should think," he responded. "Hey Gwaine! How far are we?" he shouted, resulting in a painful echo.

"Keep it down!" Gwaine snapped. He looked around the fog, like a deer spotting a predator. As if on queue, the temperature dropped heavily, a sudden chill hit the air; a single glow of a torch erected like a siege ladder a mile from the direction they had come.

"We need to move now!" Gwaine roared.

"What are you doing?" Fenech hissed.

"It's too late!" Gwaine snapped back. "We need to split up now, head to the continent and make your way to somewhere safe, wherever that is. We need someone to row, someone to grab a bow and quiver of arrows, and someone to man the shield!"

Merlin looked on in horror, as a horn blew and half a dozen other torches ignited into view. A long and slow moment overcame them all and the outlines of several longboats flying the sigil of the golden cobra, like an angry mob with fire and pitchforks, ready to burn down the houses of suspected witches.

Merlin took up the rectangular shield and and motioned for Freya to get behind him. Tris took up a bow and notched an arrow from the one of the quivers they had stolen from the armoury.

To Merlin's right, Masanori readied his bow, while Gwaine manned a shield and Metros rowed with all his might. To the Warlock's left, Carroth, Zarna and Kinia were rowing away desperately, leaving Fenech to hold the shield.

A round of jeers swarmed through the torch wielding boats, like a chant at an altar of sacrifice that was forming in the middle of this sea.

"Nock your arrows!" a pirate's voice bellowed.

"COME ON! ROW FAST!" Masanori roared.

"Mark…. Draw…!"

"Shields!" Merlin cried, pushing his up over Tris, before realising that Freya was behind him.

"LOOSE!" the pirate ordered. For a painfully long moment, nothing seemed to happen, followed by a whoosing sound of a murder of arrows taking flight.

"Freya, duck!" he urged desperately. Two arrows struck his shield, while several landed in the water. He looked behind to see Freya and Milton coming back up from cover and resuming their rowing. Tris struggled to aim properly, with the water level rising wildly as if the violence had awakened a dragon or whale beneath the waves. Finally, he loosened at the nearest longboat he could see, however, the arrow merely struck the front part of the boat, without doing any damage. Tris reached to nock another, but Merlin held him back. "Don't waste the arrows," he cried.

"Seven hells!" Freya exclaimed. Merlin looked to his left in horror.

Kinia and Carroth were screaming now, as an arrow punctured through Zarna's chest, causing blood to be expelled from her mouth. Fenech abandoned his shield and took up a bow and notched an arrow.

"You need to keep rowing, my boy!" he urged, loosening the arrow at a longboat that was gaining on them. It struck one of the several pirates in the boat, causing a hiss of rage from his comrades.

Carroth and Kinia were too distraught to move, or hear what Fenech's desperate pleas. The Septon looked beseechingly at Merlin, who at once caused flame to form on the Septon's arrow. He expelled it at the approaching longboat's mast, which caught alight. Half of the crew immediately threw a bucket of water to douse it. The other half marked him with their arrows.

Merlin clicked his fingers and placed another flame of his ally's arrow, he was about to order Tris to aim for the same boat- this had to be enough to defeat this one boat that was gaining on them, surely?

Septon Fenech did not stand a chance. Six arrows pierced his unarmoured body, which was thrown overboard, nearly causing the lifeboat to capsize. As the older man's body plunged into the deep belly of the sea, Carroth sobbed and tried his luck on the oars once again. The boat with the wounded woman, and her desperately weeping children smashed on some rocks and rotated like a wayward cart. The crashing sound made Merlin jump and nearly fall from his own boat, as he watched splinters explode from the woodwork like fireworks.

The frantic screaming of Kinia were the last things to be heard, as the boat keeled over, taking the girl, the boy and the dying woman with them.

Merlin screamed in rage and emitted a ball of fire at the offending longboat, which took a hit, as if from a cannon, before becoming doused in fire. Several men jumped out for dear life.

"Merlin, these are my last two!" Masanori shouted, motioning to his bow with twin arrows fastened. The Warlock lit them up, for Masanori to shoot at the sail of another longboat. He then sent another ball of fire, not caring who it burned, so long as the pirates paid for their crimes. He launched another one, however, his next target managed to dodge just in time, causing the water to consume the fireball.

Merlin inhaled and tried again, this time the missile struck a shield, shattering it and sending wielder overboard, but otherwise the longboat remained unharmed.

"Merlin!" Freya called out to him.

Merlin's glare remained transfixed upon the longboats. Just then, the sigil of the _Intimidator_ flapped into view like a dragon beating its wings. A single catapult expelled a fused ball into the sky, forcing Merlin to divert his energy to destroy the ball into embers, causing a ear bursting explosion of smoke, that seemed to convulse the water surface.

"Merlin!" Freya yelled again. "Let me try something."

"What?" Merlin cried. Freya placed a hand on his sleeve.

"Cover me!" she yelled. As Merlin stood with his shield and sword at the ready, Freya rose and closed her eyes, her breathing became more quickened.

" _It binds every one of you….."_ a voice called in his head. _"_ _Let it in, embrace it, live it…..."_ Half of Merlin's mind wanted to jump up in alarm, the part of him that wanted to expel more fireballs, that wanted him to plough on despite the dull throbbing in his head. The other half lulled his mind into a tranquility, he heard Freya's mind call upon the blue sea like a subject petitioning a king. He found himself focusing on the sea, as well as on the arrows that rained on them, for which his pulled up his shield to absorb like water on a cloth.

Freya's breathing became more steady, as if she was in a trance, a smile formed on her lips, but it was ever so slight. It was only when Merlin heard the crash, when he realised a longboat had struck something hard enough splinter the body. A whole row of Iron born longboats came to an abrupt halt, colliding with each other before a parapet of ice that had formed between the pirates and the survivors.

Merlin could not believe their luck when Tris called that he was now out of arrows.

"Look, there it is!" Milton yelled. "Land!" Sure enough, half a mile away was a wooden pier, the gateway to rock, grass and a forest that stretched into the horizon.

Merlin's smile was shortlived, as he turned to see Metros clutching his shoulder, incapacitated with an arrow impaled into him.

"Get an oar and row!" Merlin yelled. All four occupants made for the land with everything the had, putting as much distance as they could between the disorganised Iron born.

The companions abandoned their boats on the shore, the wift of forest and the mountains in the distance welcomed them. But their homecoming was shortlived, as Metros was gasping in agony, his blood was covering his already red shirt, clearly visible, pushing against the red of his fabric like a storm on a port.

"It's OK, I'm OK!" Metros protested, sitting down on the wet sad. Go, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Gwaine asked.

"We're not leaving him!" Merlin snapped, he wracked his brains for any magic he could do to get the arrow out safely- but nothing that came to mind could be precise or delicate enough. He remembered Gaius once showing him something once on a wounded soldier, he also remembered another patient who had bled to death because an untrained person failed to do it properly.

Freya and Milton were holding each other, the Druid girl was struggling to keep a brave face.

"Merlin, I don't know how we can help him!" Gwaine said. "Wait….. maybe we can find a healer near here?"

"No time for that!" Masanori declared, drawing his sword; for a moment Merlin thought he was going put Metros out of his misery. The patient froze, his skin already turning blue with cold- a wide fear spread through him. But the Napponi warrior did not strike. "Merlin, if you can help him and know what you're doing, do it quickly, before the Iron born reach us!"

"Yes….. right….." Merlin began. He wanted to go over to Freya and envelope her in an embrace, but that would have to wait. He knelt down by Metros, who was breathing heavily. He saw where the arrow had entered, before having Metros turn over slightly and feeling across his back. _Please be here,_ he thought. His heart jumped when he felt more blood leaking from the back of the torn red shirt, where the tips of his fingers mined for the tip of the arrowhead. He found it only slightly protruding through. That was the easy part.

"Gwaine, come on and help me hold him, keep him on his side," Merlin said with more confidence that he felt. "Freya, have you got some wine?"

"Shit…." Metros muttered. "That's what's going to happen."

Freya shook her head, after searching in their luggage and in their stolen armoury stash.

"Here, give him this sake," Masanori said, throwing a small flask to Gwaine who helped Metros drink some.

Merlin took a deep breath, hoping he knew what he was doing. "Brace yourself, big man."

"Oh, dear…. Lord of Light, cast your warmth upon us….."

"Will you stop being a wuss?" Gwaine muttered.

"…. Save me…. Us… from pain- yaaaaaaah!" Metros screamed and grimaced, punching the earth, and grabbing on to Gwaine as Merlin drove the arrow further into his patient, until it exited his body.

Merlin borrowed Gwaine's knife to cut the feathered end off, before cleanly pulling the arrow from the head sticking out of the back.

By the time Merlin had torn a piece of cloth from his own shirt sleeve to coat the entrance and exit wounds, Metros was bleeding like a whale. Tris quickly gave some of his shirt tighten the pressure. It was not a proper bandage and Merlin had to clean it with Masanori's sake, but it would have to do, at least until they got better bandages or herbs.

"Is he all right now?" Freya asked.

"Pirates!" Masanori yelled, before anyone could respond. He gestured at a Hyerock's ship and convoy of longboats, apparently having gone around Freya's parapet of ice.

"Get him up!" he commanded. Merlin, Tris and Gwaine pulled Metros to his feet. Merlin then looked behind to grab hold of Freya's hand.

They all made for the forest.

"Awhooooooo!" a lone wolf howled into the night, giving Merlin a chill. His breath hurt his lungs, which burned with energy that was being sapped out of him.

Freya coughed next to him, her breathing was heavy, her hand was ice cold against his own.

No one knew how long they had run for or where exactly they were heading. Metros was shivering and muttering through a vengeful fever, gasping words that made no or only cryptic sense. The large man had to be supported in shifts- at first Gwaine and Tris carried him from the shoulders, before it became apparent that he was weakening. Merlin and Masanori attempted it next, however Metros had virtually passed out and had to be heaved by Masanori on his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. The Napponi had swapped over with Merlin for a while, until Gwaine had stepped in, but even the man with the broadest shoulders was tiring. They had crossed two hamlets, but were met with blank stares when they asked for a physician for Metros, before being fobbed off in another direction. Clearly these folk did not trust strangers, some of them even were armed with crossbows and pitchforks. Masanori had been furious, so had Merlin, but both understood that starting a fight right now would not be in anyone's interest.

"Nori, we need to stop!" Merlin hissed.

"We can't we have to keep going, the Iron born could be right behind us!" Masanori exhaled back.

Suddenly, Gwaine fell to his knees dropping Metros to the roots of a tree.

"Look at us, Masanori!" Merlin yelled with more anger. "Look at Freya, Milton and even Gwaine! We _cannot_ keep going like this, we're exhausted, we have no food, no water, we are not going to make it far with Metros like this, before the Iron born catch us!" It felt good to let that out, but before Masanori or anyone could respond, a pack of wolves howled as if they were yards away from the companions, making Merlin jump. Freya yelped and squeezed his arm.

"We need to get somewhere safe, like now!" she cried. "Can we climb the trees!"

"I'm not sure Metros can," Gwaine huffed, standing back up, but the larger man lay flat on the earth.

"Leave me!" Metros cried, shivering violently. "It's OK, so many of us have died: Josep, Tamara, Fenech, Carroth, Kinia and Zarna….. Megumi… Nobutada…. Albert."

"Metros, you can't be serious!" Gwaine said. "I was just….. joking.."

"No, it's OK… it's OK, it will be OK…..." Metros was on the verge of tears. "The Lord of Light will look after me, and I'll not have you all die for me… you have to survive all of you….. you have to live to tell everyone what happened on the _Winter Winds…..._ "

Metlin felt a lump from in his throat, as he found himself conceding to the reality of having to leave another one of their own to die. "I'm so sorry, Metros."

"No, no, no, it's all good my friend," Metros forced a laugh, he pulled Merlin down to share a secret in his ear. "Look after your woman, look after all of these…. The world needs you….. For the night is dark… and full of terrors…." As if on cue, another round of howling stunned the hairs on Merlin's flesh.

"Merlin, we really need to move," Freya said sadly. "I am sorry, Metros, I wish we could do more for you."

"Brother, I can make it easier for you, if you want it," Masanori offered, unsheathing his sword. "You all can go, you don't have to see this."

"Getting eaten by wolves isn't the nicest way to go!" Metros chuckled grimly, sitting himself up next to a tree trunk. "Go on, you all, get out of here. Be safe!"

Merlin took Freya by the shoulders and attempted the impossible task of leading her away, he beckoned for Milton to follow them, but the boy stood frozen and had to be prompted by Gwaine.

"We'll see you at that hill over there," Gwaine motioned to the south. "We'll try and mount a tree where we'll be safe for the night."

Merlin looked at Metros for what seemed like the last time, and those eyes smiled and twinkled as if to say: "thank you."

"Good luck," Metros whispered.

"Guys, there's a ruin over there!" Tris yelled, coming from the northern direction. "Masanori, no!"

The Napponi stopped and cursed. "What are you on about, kid?"

"There's a ruin, about two levels, we'll be safe from wolves and other beasts there, come on!"

The companions followed him through a clearing and sure enough there was what appeared like an old temple or shrine. The roof had crumbled away, the windows were bare and would not stop the chill, but it was a two storey ruin that potentially could shelter them for one night.

Hauling Metros on their shoulders, Gwaine and Merlin carried him over the threshold of the large room of the first storey. They carried him up the stairs and rested him on one of the four upper chambers that were only divided by knee length walls.

They gathered branches to light a fire, not wanting to begrudge him warmth for one night, while hoping the dawn came soon. The rest of the branches were used to board up the entrance.

Merlin tried to get some sleep; despite his body feeling burned out, his mind refused. Freya was softly weeping next to him, clutching Tamara's bloodied, wet and torn robe, the last physical remain of her sacrifice. That woman had been so kind to them, given them a date loaf, or cake, he couldn't even remember. She had looked into his soul and kept his secrets, only to be brutally murdered by someone she was trying to help. _May he burn in all the hells for what he did… but I should have done more, I should have tried harder to save her, just like I should have done for Kinia, Carroth and Zarna… For Fenech- that pompous fool, but when it mattered he gave his life to save two kids and their mother….. If only I had seen what was happening and acted quicker_ _…_

He found tears falling from his eyes, as he reached around to hold Freya. She held his hand back, while he leaned into her back, feeling her heart beating. For some reason, the sensation calmed their tears down, enough to be able to deal with their sorrow. Enough for his mind to pacify and allow his body to drift off. The moment he heard a soft snore from her, he fell into a light sleep.

After what seemed like minutes, he awoke to find the fire dying to embers. Freya was sound asleep, so he detached his cloak and put that over her. There was a red tinge of dawn in the horizon, while behind him it was dark. He got up and strode past Metros who was mumbling in his sleep and shivering despite having a cloak wrapped over his body like a shroud.

"The dead… the dead come… the cold… demons of ice…. snow…. Demons of fire….. ash… of … DEATH!" He shot up at that moment, causing Merlin to jump and the Red Priest to grimace in pain.

"What did you say?" Merlin interjected. "I mean, are you all right?"

"What?….. Oh…. I'm fine…, still feverish and like my shoulder is poisoned, but pulling through…. Hahaha!"

"You said something," Merlin muttered, sitting next to him. "About the dead, ice and fire, and then ashes and death, I think."

"I can't remember," Metros shook his head. "Must be the fever talking, hahaha!" He turned away and lay back down, as if nothing had happened. Merlin had a strong incling that he was lying, but chose not to press it.

Tris, Milton and Masanori were fast asleep, with only Gwaine looking at the sunrise in the East, with a scope in his hand.

"Do you see anything?"

Gwaine looked back to him and smiled weakly and handed the scope to his friend. In the distance there appeared to be a rampart of some sort. Upon it was a flag, consisting of a white background, hosting a grey wolf. Flanking the wolf flag, was a brown field with three trees; and a white tree on a dark green field.

"Should we be moving away?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, you're safe." He then sighed. "No matter, what happens to me, Merlin, let it go, your priority is Freya and the others."

"What do you mean?" Merlin quizzed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Shall we go get fish in that stream, there might be some breakfast in there?"

The pair gathered a knife and sword, before cleaving the end of a branch into a crude spear and rolling up their breeches. The stream was cold and unwelcoming, but it would have to do until they caught something. Merlin hoped that some rabbit might show up, so they could catch it instead. Or even if one of those wolves that were chasing them last night. Wouldn't it be ironic if they caugh and ate a wolf? If out of all animals, the wolf is what would nourish them, when all their other provisions were lost.

Merlin scoffed to himself at the thought, until he realised that they were not alone. Four reflections stared down at him from the bank of the stream.

"Hello?" a voice called. It belonged to an auburn haired boy, around the same age as Milton. Next to him was a dark haired lad, who was giving him a curious frown.

"You're doing it wrong, you know?" a slightly older sandy blond haired youth said. He looked roughly the same age as Tris.

"What?" Merlin cried.

"You're not going to catch many fish with… that or your sword," the fourth reddish blond youth said.

"Are you two from around here?" the auburn haired guy asked.

"Are you Iron born?" the sandy blond youth blurted out, earning a disapproving glance from the other three.

"No!" Merlin said indignantly.

"Relax!" Gwaine chuckled. "No, we had to steal some uniforms, but we were prisoners of the Iron born."

"Boys, what are you doing?" another older voice called. Three other horses galloped over to the stream from the East. Leading them was a broody looking middle aged man with dark brown hair, who wore a blue-green surcoat and a cloak of wolf skin. He pulled over behind the boys and his grey eyes pierced Merlin, who noticed how they were eerily like the dark haired boy's. The man wore a small beard and carried a sword at his hip.

Merlin did not know what to make of this man- was he a friend or foe? Would he attack them in front of these children? Had they trespassed on his lands? Should he risk revealing anything about Freya or Metros?

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, sir," the grey eyed man said.

Merlin said nothing.

"Do you know who this is, boy?" the mailed second rider with facial scar marks demanded. He had greying hair and a boisterous voice. "You will answer when spoken to, and address him as: my Lord!"

"I was just fishing for breakfast, my Lord!" Merlin began.

"What's happening?" Freya had appeared behind him on the bank with Milton by her side. "Look, my lords, we don't want any trouble, if we've done anything to offend, we're well and truly sorry."

Merlin cursed silently, wishing she had not come now.

"I know you!" the scarred face man spat, pointing at Gwaine. "You've caused a lot of trouble for my liege lord and half of the Seven Kingdoms! This man has caused several fights and brawls across Westeros, he even had the audacity to strike Asher Forrester!"

Gwaine put his hands up. "Ah, yes, that was….. an unfortunate event, my lords, but things have changed.

"Sir Royland!" the grey eyed man said sternly, causing everyone to fall silent. "Boys, step back!"

The three riders dismounted, before the leader spoke again. "Right, who are you all? What are your names?" he rephrased, gesturing impatiently with his hand, as if trying to explain something to a simpleton.

"Lord Stark, if I may," the third rider stepped forwards, he was tall, with a fluff of almost raven coloured hair, there was something about him that made Merlin think he had seem him before. His brown eyes found Merlin's blue, eyes that had belonged to someone else he deeply cared for.

And then it became clear.

"Merlin?" the beamed with a smile, stepping into the cold stream.

"Lancelot?" Merlin almost laughed, as if a cloud had lifted from his soul, relieving the burdens he had bore for the past weeks. His friend flashed him a grin and pulled him into a brotherly hug. They pulled apart and Lancelot's eyes fell behind Merlin.

"Freya, is that you?" Lancelot called, prompting the Warlock to spin around in pleasant shock, just when he thought there could be no more surprises.

"Lanny…..." Freya said softly, a hand reaching to her trembling lip, before she threw herself into a hug with Lancelot and sobbed into his shoulder, who held her back under the rays that brought the tidings of the dawn. "I've missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! How many of you saw that coming? Do you want to guess who those four boys were? Three of them you should know if you watch Game of Thrones.
> 
> Just so you know, I have deliberately spelt the word "sir" because Merlin is not from Westeros and is not familiar with that spelling... yet.
> 
> Any thoughts on Metros' fever talk?


	9. House du Lac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I rode alongside men like Jory Cassel, Duncan Tuttle, Harwin and Hallis Mollin and we smashed Lopenn's host on the mainland and on the Island. I realised that like myself, none of these men were anointed knights, most of Ser Helman's and even Lord Stark's host are not anointed knights, yet that doesn't matter. They are looked up to and trusted by their liege lords, their boys and girls, by their comrades and Houses. What I had always wanted to do, these men were already doing."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great Christmas Holiday and I hope you have a fantastic New Year!
> 
> Merlin and Freya run into Lord Stark and a few of his vassals, one of them happens to be Lancelot, who somehow manages to recognise Freya. Merlin and Freya learn more about Westeros and the North, as well as Old Nappon in Essos. This is a relatively light chapter, to set the scene for further chapters. FYI Sefa and Percival are canon characters from BBC's Merlin, but with different arcs altogether. :)
> 
> I've put in a Lord of the Rings Reference in here, can you guess what it is? :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

FREYA

Freya thought she was dreaming, she must have been. She had endured that cage, Camelot and the raid by the Iron born, the terror of being murdered, of Merlin being murdered and losing her companions. But all that seemed to pass away in the moment she hugged Lanny, and he hugged her back.

"Yet here I am!" Lanny grinned wistfully, as he pulled back.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Merlin asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Lanny retorted.

"Merlin, this is Lancelot, my…." Freya began.

"Her older brother," Lanny finished.

"No way!" Merlin cried, with a look of utter surprise. "You've never mentioned Freya before!"

"Nor have you, it seems," Lanny responded. "Now tell me and tell me true: how do you know my sister?"

"Well, we're…. Friends," Merlin explained diplomatically.

"Friends?" Lanny queried, crossing his arms.

"Oh stop it!" Freya scolded. "We met a few weeks ago, Merlin was there for me when I really needed someone, he was a true friend and more chivalrous than any knight in shining armour." She glanced over at the Warlock, whose ears had turned red.

"That he is," Lanny agreed, patting Merlin on the shoulder.

"So, are you prepared to vouch for these two?" Lord Stark questioned. Freya saw he had a scar next to his left eye, which made him seem grim, though it was impossible to see into his soul.

"Gladly, my lord," Lanny responded.

"I'm glad you three are well acquainted!" Ser Royland said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "But we still have the issue of this one!" He jabbed a finger at Gwaine.

Lord Stark stroked his chin and frowned. "Gwaine Greencloak, is it?"

Gwaine nodded.

"You've been accused of striking the son of Lord Gregor Forrester, now maybe you started the fight, maybe he did, maybe you're both as culpable. But it's not just House Forrester that has a complaint against you, is it?"

"My lord, please, let me-"

"If I promise to hear what you have to say fairly, before passing judgment, will you give your word to surrender yourself into my custody?"

"There'll be no need for that, Lord Stark," Gwaine said. "I will take the black."

Lord Stark, Lancelot and Royalnd looked to each other, the four boys even began muttering amongst themselves.

"You will join the Night's Watch?" Lord Stark pressed. "Do you swear it?"

"I swear it!" Gwaine declared, raising both hands. "We have risked torture and death, escaping from the Iron born, one of our companions is seriously injured and we have a boy, not older than these four!" He motioned towards the four boys- three of them had a look of pensive sadness on their faces, whereas the sandy blond one looked catatonically scared.

"I ask that you give my companions refuge and let me take the black," Gwaine beseeched.

"You have my word," Lord Stark nodded, cracking a small smile, which brought a relief to Gwaine's face. The Hibernian looked at Freya and sighed, as if he had paid a bittersweet price, almost that same look Tamara gave before Victarion drove his dagger into her. Luckily, nothing of that sort happened to Gwaine, but Freya felt sad, as if they had lost something of immense value.

"Where are your companions? Bring them to our settlement, Maester Luwin will take a look at your injured friend. The rest of you look like you can benefit from a change of clothes and a warm meal." Lord Stark's smile widened with a nod. "And you are?" he motioned behind Freya.

"I am Masanori of the Daate Clan of Mutsu, near Qoohor," the youth, who has just appeared with his hand on his scabbard, bowed. "We are grateful for your hospitality, Lord Stark."

"Is that a real place near Qoohor?" Royland asked.

"It is," Lord Stark said simply. "Why are you so far from Mutsu, does your clan not need you?"

"I'm afraid I have been travelling for too long, I was being escorted back home by Yesugi Nobunaga, or Nobunaga Yesugi as the non-Napponi know him, I regret to say we were attacked by the Iron born and I was the only survivor from my retinue."

This was surprising news to Freya, she had a hunch that Masanori was not from these parts, but now it made sense how the old master wanted him to survive and return home, while the older man sacrificed himself.

"Very well, bring your injured companion to our camp, Ser Royland Degore and Lancelot will help you. Robb, Jon and Theon, show these three to the settlement and have cabins assigned to them. Benfred, I want you to get the hunting party ready."

"Of course, Father," the auburn haired boy smiled.

* * *

Merlin and Freya were led through the wooden gate of what looked like a town. If they didn't know better, it could be mistaken for a mini Camelot. There were people bustling about, carrying spears, arrows and pots around. There were horses being led en masse in and out of stables. The barking of dogs made Freya jump, as she passed a pen holding a black and white border collie, which had decided to jump to attention. He started panting and shouting at Freya, who had grabbed hold of Merlin's hand.

Theon, the sandy haired boy, started giggling, earning a distasteful glare from the dark haired and auburn haired boys.

"I'll take of him," the dark haired boy grunted. Without making eye contact with anyone, he held out his hand and allowed the dog to sniff him, before stroking the hound and clicking his fingers. "Oni, sit!" The dog gave one bark and sat down.

"Don't mind them," the auburn haired boy, who had introduced himself as Robb, said before Theon had corrected him as "Lord Robb Stark- Heir to Winterfell."

"Thank you, Theon," Robb had immediately said, looking flushed.

"I think Oni needs a walk," the dark haired one said.

"You do that, Jon," Robb nodded.

On the way to this town, Robb had been very inquisitive of them both, asking who they were, where they come from and what they had been through. Freya had frozen slightly, looking to Merlin for assistance.

"I was a physician's apprentice," Merlin had said. "But then he died and his successor, a snooty guy called Edwin, was a complete prat, he treated me worse that his servant- spitting at me and attacking me everytime I made any mistake. So I left- it was either that or murder him."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Robb had comforted, a sentiment that Freya had dangerously close to echoing before realising the story.

Theon had quickened his pace at this point, while Jon had given him a short sympathetic look for a moment, before turning away.

"And you, Freya?" Robb had enquired.

"Wait, what?" Freya stuttered.

"Were you working with Merlin? What's your story?"

"I-I was a working girl," Freya began. Theon let out a chuckle, Jon's head jolted to attention and what looked like panic, even Robb's eyes betrayed surprise.

"No, I mean, I worked….. I fished and kept animals!" Freya frantically explained, turning red.

"Of course, yes, miss," Robb chuckled warmly.

"Fishing…. Is that a euphemism?" Theon laughed.

"No, it's not!" Merlin snapped.

"No one will dare suggest otherwise, miss, will they?" Robb challenged, glaring at Theon.

"I'm sorry, Freya, I didn't mean that," Theon said ruefully.

"It's all right," she accepted, seeing he looked genuine.

"Excuse my questions," Robb had said. "My Father tells me that a lord should know his people, know their family, their names, because they are like children to a lord to look after and protect."

Freya didn't know why, but that had made her smile. "Thank you, my lord."

"Hey, Jory, can you show these two to the canteen and make sure they get some hot soup?" Robb called out to a stubbled man with long dark hair, who had been kicking up a small white ball with his feet into the air, to the amusement of three young boys- younger than Robb.

"Will do, m'lord!" the man chirped, placing the ball down. "Run along now!" he said to the boys. He approached Merlin and Freya, he had a roguish yet endearing look about him. "Jory Cassel, pleased to meet you!" he offered his hand to Merlin and then Freya, before each introduced themselves. He led them through an archway and into a hall where the steam and scent of food filled the air.

"M'lady, do you want to change into something more comfortable?" Jory asked.

Freya remembered that she had asked Lanny to get hold of Tamara's ripped dress and bring it back to her. "I'm no lady, I don't have anything else. I'm afraid."

"Fear not, maybe Sefa can find you something?" he addressed a woman in an auburn braid and green dress, who was passing by.

"Follow me then," Sefa gave a smile, her accent was different to Jory's or the one of Robb, Jon, Theon or even Lord Stark. She led Freya into a chamber some doors away from the canteen, where Merlin was left to catch up with Jory.

"So, how did you get that?" Sefa asked, motioning to the iron born gambeson.

"I stole it," Freya said, to her own surprise. "To escape from pirates."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sefa said, taking her hand. "I sometimes speak without thinking, please forgive me."

"It's all right," Freya smiled. In that moment, Sefa reminded her of Kinia, that young girl who had sunk to her death in the sea on their way here, dying too young before her time. Freya couldn't pinpoint Sefa's age, but it couldn't be much older than her own.

"How about this?" Sefa said, picking up a maroon coloured dress, with sleeves cuffed with black.

Freya's face fell into deep thought. _This reminds me of what I wore when Halig captured me and put me in that cage, when the Druids sold me._

_But it was also the dress you parents made for you, that you wore on the day Merlin found you._

"You don't like it?" Sefa asked.

"No, no, it's good, I…. like it, thank you."

Sefa grinned and summoned a young girl of about four years over from her corner of the room where she was playing with a wooden horse. "Lina, where's your brother? Is he in the nursery?"

Lina trotted over and gave a shy and playful nod. Freya looked at her and her heart melted- the child bashfully hid behind her mother but still peeked at Freya.

"Lina, say hello to….." Sefa began.

"Freya, my name's Freya."

Sefa froze for a moment, as if containing a secret. "I see. Well, how about we get you something to eat, shall I have food brought here?"

"No, I would rather sit with Merlin," Freya said suddenly. "But thank you," she quickly added.

"Lina, come along, let's get something to eat from the canteen!" Sefa called.

Moments later they were back at the table with Merlin, Lancelot and Jory sat around it, sharing soup and bowel of fruit. A few tables away was Masanori on his own, taking a bite of bread. The other side of the room had Theon, Robb, Jon and Benfred, the other boy who had found them. Robb was beckoning Tris and Milton to join them; while Tris seemed flattered at the invitation, Milton stayed where he was, instead fiddling with his spoon.

"M'ladies!" Jory said. "Help yourselves to as much soup, potatoes or stew as you want- I hear you all have endured a lot."

"Papa!" Lina said, rushing at Lancelot, a gesture that made Freya well up, even before Lanny turned to her with that grin on his face. "I see you have already met my wife and your niece- that's right, you are Auntie Freya!"

Merlin gave her an encouraging and relieved smile, which only made her tear up; Freya took her niece by the hand and seated her in between Lanny and herself, while Merlin, Jory and Sefa sat opposite.

"Ah, I didn't know Lancelot managed to settle down and have some success with a woman!" Merlin joked.

"See this is why I left Camelot, because I had to put up with people like this clown!" Lanny shot back.

"Settle down, boys," Sefa scolded lightly. "You can have settle your differences in the tilt yard later."

"I would if Merlin had any fair chance," Lanny teased.

"Trust me, Lancelot, know when to say yes to the lady," Jory smirked.

"Yes, Lanny, leave Merlin alone," Freya joined in.

"Well, I am happy for you both and your daughter," Merlin said evenly.

"Thank you, Merlin," Sefa nodded.

"Lina also had a younger brother, don't you, sweetling?" Lanny informed after a sip of his drink. "What's his name?" he said indulgingly.

"Rain," Lina said.

"When can we meet him?" Freya asked excitedly.

"He's in the nursery at the minute," Lanny explained. "I can take you there later."

"That would be very nice."

"I think our parents would be proud," Lanny said, wistfully. "Hannah and Daegal must be growing up really fast! I can remember when you were so young and used to wait for me to bring you strawberries. How are they all, are they coping?"

"They're OK," Freya lied, hoping her voice didn't betray her. "I have been away working, and hadn't seen them in a long time." She could feel Merlin's eyes gazing at her, he knew it was a lie. She looked back at him for a fleeting moment. _Please, Merlin, don't betray me here, please support me!_

"So, how come you've ended up here?" Lanny queried. "You said Merlin was there for you when you really needed a friend, what do you mean by that?"

Jory looked away awkwardly, pretending to look at Robb's group. Sefa gave them an uneasy yet inquisitive look, as her hands reached up to hide her mouth.

"Why not go to Mother and Father, or to Merlin's mother in Ealdor?"

_Because they're dead! Because, until a few minutes ago, you were the only family I had left. Because I didn't even know if you were alive with the way you just disappeared! Because I'm cursed and so is Merlin…._

"Freya, are you OK?" Sefa asked. Freya said nothing, just stared catatonically.

"Freya?" Lanny pressed, not unkindly. "Merlin, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what happened, because the physician that was making my life miserable had friends who would make her life a misery too, friends the King would turn a blind eye to," Merlin said curtly. "We didn't want to bring our families into this, so we decided to go where no one knew us."

_Thank you!_ Freya said silently.

"Oh, Heartwood's Mercy!" Lanny interjected. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you cry….. I sometimes…."

"Say things?" Sefa offered. "It's OK, he doesn't mean any harm." She rose to her feet and stretched a hand to Lina. "Come on, let's check on your brother, darling." The little girl, who had been fiddling with her laces from her dress, took Sefa's hand.

"You three have things to talk about, best do that now and catch up." She aimed the last part at Jory, who swiftly rose to his feet.

"I am going to check on Maester Luwin and your friend, to see if he's OK," Jory declared.

"Metros, how is he?" Freya piped.

"I don't know, m'lady, I haven't asked yet," Jory said, prompting a grin from everyone.

"Can we come and see him later?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, just ask around for me and I will take you there," the man smiled.

"Thank you, my lord," Merlin said.

"I'm not a lord, Merlin, just Jory to you," he corrected and bowed.

"I am so sorry," Lancelot said touching her shoulder, after Jory had left. "I really didn't mean to make you feel I was interrogating you, you have been running from some thugs in Albion, only to run into more thugs on the sea. You need time to recover, get to know your goodsister, you niece, nephew and even me. There will be plenty of time for questions later, and I imagine you have some for me even?"

"Thank you, Lanny," Freya smiled. "What do you mean by goodsister?"

"It's what they call: sister by law back in the Albion Isles," Lanny explained. "Look, I am genuinely glad to see you here, Freya, do you understand?"

Freya just smiled and hugged him again. "And I am so happy to see you and your family."

"Our family," Lancelot corrected, before turning and nodding to Merlin. "Merlin, I cannot ask for a better friend….. to be by my little sister's side and bring her across the sea."

"I appreciate that, Lancelot," Merlin croaked.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Freya asked, pulling back to her seat.

"Well, Lancelot, saved my life against a griffin near Camelot one day," Merlin narrated.

"Which you helped me slay days later!" Lanny added, taking a sip of soup. "Merlin, took me into his home and when I told him it was my dream to become a knight, so I can protect others and never be helpless, he didn't laugh at me like many have, he helped me forge a sigil and vouched for me, my honour and courage, even to Prince Arthur." He then lowered is voice. "He even enchanted my lance so I could slay the griffin and save Camelot."

"It was a team effort," Merlin said. "You then refused King Uther's pardon for lying and offer to become a knight. You exiled yourself to prove yourself again. What happened then?"

Lancelot took a deep breath. "I was wandering with no purpose, I joined a troupe of pit fighters, it was a brutal profession, I had a friend who almost got killed, and he made me promise to leave this troupe. I realised that I had lost sense of why I picked up a sword and was doing it for someone else's pleasure. We escaped and by the mercy of Ser Helman and Lady Emra Tallhart, we found work, I even squired for Ser Helman's brother: Leobald.

"They didn't care where I was from or how wayward I had become, so long as I did a good job. When the Lord of Bear Island was found to be trading slaves to maintain his lifestyle, I was part of the retinue sent to deal with him. The Lord fled his home, but the Tyroshi pirate- Negan Lopenn decided to hold Bear Island hostage, probably because he wanted a bigger profit and ransom.

"I rode alongside men like Jory Cassel, Duncan Tuttle, Harwin and Hallis Mollin and we smashed Lopenn's host on the mainland and on the Island. I realised that like myself, none of these men were anointed knights, most of Ser Helman's and even Lord Stark's host are not anointed knights, yet that doesn't matter. They are looked up to and trusted by their liege lords, their boys and girls, by their comrades and Houses. What I had always wanted to do, these men were already doing."

Lancelot reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth that had a light blue background, and a maroon coloured mountain or hilltop. There was a sky with a single white cloud. "This is something that Sefa and Lina have worked on and gave it to me for my last nameday. Do you know what this is, Freya?" he asked excitedly. Freya and Merlin had barely enough time to read the handkerchief, when he continued. "See the lake, the mountain and the sky, reminds me of where we grew up. This is the coat of arms, or sigil for House du Lac- my House… no, our House."

"Our House?" Freya croaked. "It's beautiful! Mother and Father would be proud."

"Aye, they would," Lanny nodded.

"Lancelot, do you think Ser Helman would be willing to take a physician's apprentice?" Merlin queried.

Lancelot let out a small chuckle. "I don't know, we're a small House, I think Torrhen's Square already has Maester Patric, who already has Lyman as his apprentice, but I can ask around.

"Speaking of which, you may want to check on Metros, he's with Maester Luwin, I can take you to him if you like."

"Yes, let's check on Metros," Merlin said. As they made their way out into the cool breeze of the courtyard and onto some stairs that led them onto a stone landing. The three banners could be seen on rookery that was opposite to the landing: the grey wolf, the three trees and the white bare tree. From the entrace to the rampart, Freya saw men bringing in a deer, elk and ox carcass- each hung from the feet on a pole that was carried by at least three people.

North of the stone landing was a double door after another group of stairs. The three entered after a knock and a voice inviting them inside.

There were shelves full of different books, potions and herbs, along with tools- one looked like a metal crocodile head, others looked like scissors and knives.

A bald old man sat on a desk, who wore long grey robes and a rusting metal chain on his shoudlers.

"Maester Luwin!" Lancelot called. "I would like you to meet Merlin, and my sister Freya!"

The older man, who was reading some pachment, stood up and gave a bright smile.

"Merlin!" shouted a voice from a bed from the corner, where Metros lay with bandages on his upper torso and a shroud covering him, as he joked and exchanged stories with Gwaine.

"Ah, I hear you two have had an exceptionally difficult few nights, and you are the one who saved Metros' life?" Luwin said.

Merlin gave a shy nod. "I only did what I had been taught and could do in the heat of the moment."

"Who were you taught by?" Luwin asked.

"My mentor- Gaius, he was a court physician, but my training was incomplete when I left," Merlin replied.

"Well, you have done a good job, considering where you were and that Metros was bleeding out."

"Thank you, Maester."

"How are you?" Freya asked, walking with Merlin over to Metros.

"It still feels like the arrow is inside me, but nowhere near as bad as it was yesterday!" Metros. "I thought I was going to die on that beach- I had always wanted to die somewhere warm and exotic, nothing like last night though!"

"Be grateful you didn't then, and stop complaining!" Gwaine scoffed. "Seriously, he whines about his temperature or arrow wound every five minutes, worrying about whether it leaves a scar- don't you know: the ladies love a few scars!" They all laughed.

"Gwaine, what did you mean when you agreed to take the black?" Merlin asked.

"It means rather than being tried for the violence I have committed against some of the folk- some of the important folk, I will join the Night's Watch at the Wall."

"The Wall?" Freya said. "Isn't it really cold there?"

Gwaine gave a chuckle. "That's one way to describe it, how do you know about the Wall?"

"I've read about it on the way here," Freya answered. "It was built thousands of years ago by the First Men at the edge of the Seven Kingdoms."

"To keep out the White Walkers," Metros shuddered.

"Gwaine does a really admirable thing," Luwin commented. "They always need men up there, it doesn't matter where a man comes from or who he was at the Wall."

Merlin looked like he was about to protest, but Gwaine waved him down. "Relax, it will be fine! When I first saw the Stark, Forrester and Tallhart sigils, I thought there would be violence, but we've managed to solve it without any of that."

"When do you have to go?" Freya asked.

"I'll go when the party turns back towards Winterfell, I'll be escorted to the Wall from there," Gwaine said softly.

"I am sorry," Merlin said.

"Don't be sorry, Merlin! Just don't mess this up, all right?" Gwaine chuckled half heartedly. He suddenly jumped to his feet, as if he was intruding on something private.

"Gwaine!" Metros called.

The Hibernian stopped at the door without looking back. "Do me a favour? Look after Tris and help him."

"You have my word," Merlin said.

"Thanks, but I'm not going yet, Merlin!" Gwaine laughed, turning back. "Seriously, I appreciate it, Tris may not understand and I need him to be looked out for."

"You have my word," Merlin repeated.

"I know." With that Gwaine walked out of the doorway. Merlin fell into a reverie, Freya understood why. Gwaine had been Merlin's friend, who had only just seen again, only for that to be taken away. She realised that she would have to tell Lanny the truth about their parents, Daegal and Hannah, but only when the time was right. She had hesitated in that moment because it wasn't the right time, they had Lina with them, and Sefa, and Jory who did not need to hear the tragedy. _You were actually afraid of losing him, though, weren't you?_ An uncomfortable voice said in her head.

"Since Lord Stark has made a few hunts, I suppose it will soon be time to go back to Winterfell. We may need something to speed up Metros' recovery," Luwin declared. "He will need something to take slowly and gradually, but has been known to have immense healing capabilities. Merlin, are you familiar with the Reyashn plant?"

Freya wracked her brains, she had heard that name somewhere but could not pinpoint where.

"I can't say I am," Merlin replied.

"Oh, not to worry, I can show you picture and description," Luwin said, standing up and almost knocking his bowl over. He pulled a tome of a book from the floor: _Curates' Guide to Medicinal Herbs._ "Some parts of the world substitute a variation, some call it….. many names: athelas, kingsfoil, rexarbium….. but Rhoynar actually called it Reyashn…. Here it is!"

Merlin and Freya looked over to find a picture of a plant with heart shaped leaves and white flowers in the shape of circles.

"The flowers can be navy blue in the North," Luwin added. "I seem to have run out of them and would be ever so grateful if you can bring some to me. Could you please do that, Merlin?"

"Of course," Merlin replied, nodding.

"Splendid!" Luwin grinned. "There should be some in the Wolfswood, so you shouldn't need to go far. I'm sure if you ask Lancelot and Jory, they would gladly escort you."

Minutes later, Freya, armed with a knife; Merlin, Jory, Lanny, Gwaine and another large and muscular retainer called Pervical, one of Lanny's friends from his pitfighter days, were prowling through the dewey air of the Wolfswood.

Last night it felt like a potential tomb for the companions, with the howling of the wolves and hooting of the owls and the cold frigid air, but now there was a birdsong chirping for them. Freya saw from the corner of her eyes a mockingbird fluttering above a tree and singing its heart out. She had stopped to admire it, before realising the others had slowed down with her; she quickened her pace again like a child caught eavesdropping. The men around her smiled and carried on walking, but not the malicious smirking that the Iron born pirates would have done. In fact, the serenity of the scene reminded Freya of the relatively calm and peaceful journey she had shared before the attack, where it felt like she was going on a big voyage with Merlin.

"Are you all right?" Merlin whispered falling back to her, while Percival led the group as he was walking backwards laughing with Lancelot and Jory. Merlin's hand crept into hers and she gladly squeezed back.

"I'm good, are you?"

"I am, listen I was thinking, this could be a nice place to take walks down, in the day time of course, what do you think?" Merlin suggested.

"What?" Freya giggled. "Sure, why not?"

"How far away is the full moon?" Merlin's expression remained calm, as if he was discussing when the crops will be ready for harvest.

"Umm….. I…. don't know," Freya admitted.

"It's OK, we'll ask Lancelot or Jory when we get the chance," Merlin assured. "We should look to find a place where you can be restrained until the transformation is over. Is that OK?" His eyes glinted with a playful devotion, as if he was offering to buy her a present for her birthday.

"Thank you," Freya managed to croak.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" The mood was ripped apart and goosebumps burned awake on Freya's skin. She turned around to find herself looking straight into a pair of yellow eyes, black fur and white stripes.

Percival screamed as a second of those big cat like creatures pounced on him and beat him down.

"Shadowcats!" Jory roared, unsheathing his sword. "They shouldn't even be here!" Lancelot and Gwaine both drew theirs in their bid to keep the second one away from from Percival.

Merlin shoved Freya out of the way and thrust his hands forwards, a wisp of smoke shot from his hands as if a shield had blossomed. The big cat growled again and jumped at the semi-formed shield on Merlin's hand. The impact pushed the beast, as well as Merlin and Freya backwards. However, the shadowcat recovered a lot quicker. It made direct eye contact with Freya, who had fallen across a trunk of a tree that would seal any chance of escape.

Freya's heart pounded fast, she held her breath- not knowing whether this or the Iron Islanders were worse. The pirates could be intimidated, slowed down and fought against; the shadowcats were driven by primal hunger.

Freya drew her dagger, praying it would deter the shadowcats somewhat, that her fear didn't show. For an infinite moment, the shadowcat just gawked at her after prowling forwards a few steps. She could hear its heavy breathing as if it was the only sound in the universe as it just stared at her and sniffed from a yard away. Suddenly, the shadowcat's body tensed, spreading most of the weight on the hindlegs and it snarled as if it had seen an abomination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you were expecting any of that. What do you think of Lancelot's backstory and the reference to Jorah Mormont?
> 
> I don't know what the next chapter will be called, but I have the plan for the next few chapters. I'll probably call it "Red Fever" or something.
> 
> Guys, for New Year's Day, I hope to have prepared a one shot about a modern day Christmas and New Year at Winterfell Manor, featuring Eddard Stark as the host- a light hearted fluff for you all. Anyone interested? :)


	10. Winter, Blossom, Beauty, Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing patience! I know it has been almost a year since I last updated but I've had a mixture of work, real life stuff and a lack of muse on this fic, especially when it comes to joining plot points to get to the next arc. I have written some other fics in the mean time, if you're a Star Wars fan and wanted something a little different for the ending of Rogue One, or if you're a Thrones fan and want something festive, I have "My End and My Beginning" or "Winterfell Solstice" for you.
> 
> This is a filler chapter to be honest, but we need this for the next story arc which will involve a sickness. The title is a little obscure but refers to something Masanori is writing. Would you call the chapter something different?
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :)

MERLIN

For a long moment, the shadowcat just stared and growled at Freya, before hissing and making a steady retreat, as if it had sensed some danger.

Merlin clenched his fist and loosened; he had to do something fast, maybe the others would be too preoccupied to see this. He emitted a red glow from his hand, which singed into the flesh of the shadowcat that hissed again and turned it's attention towards him now.

Before he could fire another spell, the shadowcat had darted at him and Merlin could only parry the claws of the beast. He gasped as the left paw battered against his shoulder, tearing away the cloth and skin. Merlin found himself spitting in fury, his eyes turned gold, both man and beast stared down one another, daring their opponent to make the next move.

An arrow flew from behind him and pierced the shadowcat through the ear and shoulder, causing it gasp.

"Move!" demanded Ser Royland Degore, dashing with a spear in his hands, he thrust it at the shadowcat, which attempted to pounce him but the spear impaled it through it's neck, causing it to yelp and gasp for air.

To Merlin's surprise, it was Freya who screamed and sunk her dagger into the shadowcat's skull, killing it instantly.

Royland yanked his spear out and grunted towards Lancelot, Jory, Gwaine and Percival who had cornered the second shadowcat, but were too cautious to get close.

"Tuttle, loosen another one!" the knight with the scarred face said to a newcomer with a brown beard, who wore a blue surcoat. Tuttle notched another arrow into his longbow and jogged closer to the shadowcat that growled. He shot at the beast, which hissed in rage and fear, it whimpered and made a dash at Lancelot, who was pulled to the side by Gwaine- the shadowcat did not linger but made a hasty retreat, only for Royland's spear to perforate its skull, like a harpoon to a whale.

Merlin looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Don't give me that look. It had to be done!" Royland said. "For the creature's sake, as well as our own and everyone else's."

"I hate to admit it, but Royland is right," Tuttle assented. "Those things are dangerous and it's only a matter of time until this one would have come across another human."

"Why are they even here?" Jory asked, running a finger through the fur of the carcass. "They should be North of the Wall."

"If these were hunting this far South, there could be more of them," Lancelot added, he turned to Freya and Merlin. "Are you two OK?"

"Fine," Freya mumbled, pushing herself to her feet before Merlin could give his hand.

They quickly and wordlessly resumed their search for the Reyashn plant and found it soon enough. The rest of the search was concluded without any event, other than the archer, who introduced himself as Duncan Tuttle- Castellan of Ironrath, calling on each of the men to uproot a plant and to keep count of how many they took.

"Each apothecary is required by the Warden's Law to keep count of how many Reyashn flowers they harvest, so that enough can be replanted." Duncan explained to Merlin. "Most households tend to do so as well, just out of good habit."

In the end, they had taken twelve Reyashn flowers.

"That should be enough for Metros and half the camp!" Gwaine declared cheerfully, as if they hadn't been attacked by shadowcats half an hour ago. His words were like a blunt knife on the stone of silence. The adrenaline that still remained in Merlin's veins constricted his desire to smile or laugh, or even chuckle. His body stood to attention, weary and cold, almost expecting another attack from man or beast.

Luckily, there was no such incident, and they had delivered their harvest to Maester Luwin, as Merlin saw from the opposite end of the courtyard the carcasses of cattle that were flanked by Lord Stark, and two other men, who Lancelot introduced as Lords Tallhart and Forrester- the results of the hunt.

"I had to kill her," Freya said abruptly.

"Huh?" Merlin said.

"I had to kill the shadowcat… she was suffering…." Freya faced him with a heavy weight on her soul. "Sometimes killing can be an act of mercy, you know."

"Freya," Merlin said hoarsely, shaking his head. The Druid just looked away. He moved to comfort her, but she shook him off.

"Freya!"

"I need to be alone, please," she murmured facing away from him.

Merlin nodded, unsure of what to do and react. "OK…. OK, sure." He watched as Freya slipped away into the compound, through a door.

"Women trouble, eh?" the voice of Jory Cassel prevented Merlin from falling into a stunned reverie.

"Yeah, something like that," Merlin replied, uncertainly.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Jory remarked. Merlin simply gaped at him.

"Forgive me, I..."

"Papa!" a young dark haired boy of about ten or eleven years came running. "Can you ask him?"

Jory caught the boy by the shoulders, ruffled his hair and said: "Seoman, that's rude, run along now, we'll talk later." The boy turned on his heel and darted away to a group of boys who were kicking a small ball around.

"Have you met my son: Seoman, he's a good lad, very energetic, it kind of rubs on you."

"Can't say I have," Merlin said quietly.

"Yeah, we all need that, listen, Merlin, he was asking about that other boy Milton, he really wants to make him feel at home. I mean, you all must have had it really rough at sea, especially the kid. Is he all right?"

"Well, he was an orphan, who lost his older brother and then mother figure right in front of him, how well do you think he is?" Merlin snapped, harsher than he intended. He sighed deeply. "Jory, I'm sorry, I…..."

"It's all right, my friend," Jory touched his shoulder, very like what Arthur used to do. "I was there this morning, I'm just trying to be light about the whole thing, you have to be in this frigid part of the world, you know." His eyes glinted with a quiet smile and Merlin wished it didn't remind him of the friend that he had left behind in Camelot.

_I'm sorry Arthur, I hope you're OK. I hope you don't hate me too much._

"Look, Jory, just tell your son not to be too pushy, but hold the door open for Milton," Merlin responded.

"Will do," Jory said.

"So, I take it you're….. is Seoman's mother still around?" Merlin probed.

"For all my sins, and virtues, yes," Jory gave a smile. "Jemyma and I knew each other as kids, she was the daughter of a Herbert Brownwell, a retainer of House Ryswell- and a fine horsegroom herself."

The wind whistled like a jousting tournament horn. "Listen, Merlin, how about a hot drink inside, that should pass the time so your woman can gather her emotions and the herbs can get to work on your friend, then you can see him and Robert's your nuncle!"

"What?" Merlin gaped at him.

"Just be quiet and have a drink with me, will you?"

Merlin let out a chuckle. Minutes later they were inside a tavern, sipping mead and a hot soup, while a local bard strummed his guitar to a song about Bear and the Maiden Fair, which Merlin found quite contagious. He had just met other members of the Stark household- there was Harwin, a stocky man; Hallis Mollin, who was broad shouldered and clean shaven; and Hullen, an older man who was Harwin's father. Merlin spent the evening listening to stories of their adventures during the Greyjoy and Bear Island Crises.

Lancelot had previously told him briefly about the latter, but Merlin came to realise about how Balon Greyjoy styled himself King of the Iron Islands and declared war on the Seven Kingdoms. Of how he had been brought to submission, of how Victarion Greyjoy had burned the Westland fleet in Lannisport and how King Robert Baratheon's brother, Stannis, had smashed Victarion's fleet. He learned of how the Iron Islands had been conquered and how Balon was brought in chains and bargained his life by swearing allegiance to the Seven Kingdoms and giving up custody of his only surviving son: Theon Greyjoy.

_Is he a prisoner or a ward?_ Merlin pondered, recalling Morgana, the ward of King Uther in Camelot.

"He's a good lad really," Jory commented. "He will one day rule the Iron Islands, I hope he has enough good sense in him by then."

"You think Lord Stark would let him go?" Hullen said.

"Hullen," Jory gave him a reproachful look.

"What is the deal with Theon?" Merlin probed.

Jory sighed. "Techically, he came to us a prisoner to ensure his father's obedience, but if you observe when you come back to Winterfell, you'll see that Lord Stark treats him like a ward and squire."

Merlin just nodded thoughtfully and they resumed their chatter of adventure, tournaments and campaigns.

When the stories had been told, Merlin had barely enough energy left stumble to his dormitory and crash his head onto his pillow.

* * *

"How are you, big man?" Jory enquired.

"Cold, but much better than how I felt a few hours ago," Metros replied. "Like I was starving for days and I've finally eaten!"

They were in Maester Luwin's study the next day, while Metros was getting a check up on his symptoms, which had massively improved. He was still wearing a long cloak made of fur, yet the colour had returned to his face, only for it to fade a little.

"Fenech, he used to become very grumpy when he was hungry, yet he wouldn't realise it- you had to remind him to eat," the Red Priest recalled, with a heavy heart.

"I know, but you have to focus on the fact that we're alive and breathing now," Merlin said quietly.

"Aye," Metros nodded, solemnly.

"He is right, you know," Maester Luwin advised. "For the Reyashn to work to full capacity, the patient must try to get better."

"All right, doctor," Metros relented, although half heartedly.

"Splendid," Luwin said. "Merlin, may I have a word?"

"Of course." The Warlock and the maester stepped outside into the corridor.

"Merlin, what are your plans for after this hunting trip ends?" Luwin queried.

"I'm not sure." Merlin hadn't really discussed this with Freya, he was minded to stay with Lancelot at Torrhen's Square, but part of him was hesitant at the idea of how much Lancelot would find out about their true circumstances.

"You said that you were a physician's apprentice?"

"I was, Gaius was his name."

"I see, I hear that you were looking for work, is that right?" Luwin asked.

Merlin nodded. "Did Lancelot tell you?"

Luwin gave a small chuckle. "He might have mentioned something to someone." The Maester lowered his voice. "If you don't mind me saying, Maester Patric is a little… he specialises in the lower rear region, and not just medically." It took Merlin a moment to realise what he meant, causing him to burst into a surprised chuckle.

"Seriously?"

"I shouldn't say this, though, so do not repeat it to anyone; I don't know what you were used to, maybe your endurance is better than mine. But seriously, I was impressed with your help, I could have a word with Lord Stark and offer you a place as my apprentice, on a trial basis of course, should you want it, Merlin."

Merlin was stumped, not expecting this at all.

"I know, think about it all you like, let me know when we leave this hunt." Luwin gave twinkling smile and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

The Warlock slipped outside with a spring in his step, he certainly had not been expecting that. A torrent of thoughts hit him: hope, relief and nervous energy. Nobody could replace Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, or even Morgana, but here he was at a crossroad to new era.

He trekked for several minutes, searching for one person, with whom he needed to talk this through. His walk took him to a small pond guarded by a circle of trees, like sentries cloaking a maiden's modesty as she bathed. As Merlin's eyes fell on the Napponi warrior who was knelt in front of the pond, he felt he was intruding on something very personal and private.

"Merlin-san, stay a while if you will," Masanori said, without opening his eyes.

Merlin hesitated. The Eastern warrior had discarded his turban, his hair was a flop of jet black hair, a small beard grew on his chin and a wisp of a moustache was forming under his nose. He turned to Merlin and opened his eyes, that smiled faintly for the first time in many days. He motioned for Merlin to sit next to him; the latter obliged.

"You meditate?" Merlin asked.

Masanori nodded.

"The same way that Tamara used to?" Merlin enquired.

Masanori gave a reserved chuckle. "How is Metros?"

"He's recovering, you can ask him yourself you know?" Merlin replied.

Masanori nodded again. "I see." He took a deep breath, like he was afraid and wading into unchartered territory. "And how about yourself and Freya?"

Merlin debated on whether or not to tell him about Luwin's offer, the Napponi must have seen the excitement on his face and smiled weakly.

"You seem in high spirits," Masanori commented, seeming genuinely happy.

Merlin's heart froze, recalling what had happened with Masanori's whole retinue- including his Master and Megumi; Merlin dared not ask too much or show too much joy.

"I've been meaning to say, that I'm sorry about your people," Merlin began.

"I appreciate that, Merlin-san. But I wanted to thank you for all that you did for us on the _Winter Winds_ , I want you to know that I trust you and your judgement."

"Thank you, Masanori-san," Merlin replied, pleasantly surprised.

"In my culture, we write poems for sad times, happy times, bad times and times of reflection," Masanori explained, smiling in a way that juxtaposed him from a proud warrior to a youth just like Merlin. He produced a grey tablet and a sharp stone, before scraping out some words on his slate. "I am having trouble writing, I would be honoured if you could help me."

"Sure," Merlin assented. "What are you writing exactly?"

"I am keen not to make the poem too dark and depressing, nor do I want it idealistic and childlike. The structure is that each poem has five syllables, then seven, followed by five.

" _The bite of winter,_

_the singeing ash, bitter steel,"_ Masanori recited.

" _The taste of our blood,"_ Merlin continued. " _And then there is life."_

Masanori nodded. _"_ _There is blossom and beauty,_

_Wisdom understood."_

"I'm glad you thought of that," the Napponi said. "Thank you, Merlin, we'll make a bard out of you yet!" He rose to his feet and bowed.

Merlin returned the gesture. "No, thank _you!_ I need to find Freya now, take care, Masanori."

He found Freya fifteen minutes later helping Sefa with hanging out clothes in the relatively fierce wind to dry. The garments flutted like banners on a ship, while two other washerwomen relentlessly clamped them in place.

Freya turned to him and gave her smile. Sefa nodded towards Merlin and withdrew to the other women.

"Merlin, how are you?" Freya asked, taking his arm- a stark contrast from the passive and withdrawn soul she had been the night before while laying away from him in their bed.

"I'm very well, actually, and someone seems to be in better spirits," Merlin replied.

"There's something-" both of them began.

"Go on," Freya beckoned.

"No, no, you first," Merlin nudged. Both sighed deeply and chuckled softly, as if the warmth had returned to their faces.

"I want to apologise for the way I've been and explain what I did what I did," Freya began. "I just wanted to end her suffering, I could feel it, so that's why I did what I did."

"Freya, I understand, it's OK," Merlin assured her.

"You don't think me as cold or cruel?"

Merlin pulled her in for an embrace, his lips found her forehead and then his chin nestled into her raven hair, allowing her to inhale her scent. He could feel her arms around his back and her pretty face nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I could never find you cold or cruel."

Freya thanked him. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted after-"

"Don't worry about it, my wildflower," Merlin said cheekily.

Their bodies pulled apart, yet their hearts seemed more intimate than they were a moment ago.

"So, what did you want to tell me, my fielder?" Freya replied saucily.

"I've been offered an apprenticeship with Maester Luwin," Merlin said. "I would be going back to Winterfell."

"So you would be doing whatever you were doing under Gaius?"

Merlin nodded.

"Have you told them you'll take it?" Freya said excitedly.

"Do you think I should?"

Freya gave him a half-reproachful and half-encouraging look. "What kind of question is that? Of course, you would have a similar life to the one you left behind!"

"I know, but I need to know that you'd come with me." Freya began to protest, but Merlin clarified: "That you'd be happy to come with me."

Freya paused for a small moment. "I'd like that more than anything, after everything you've done for me," she said quietly.

"Great that settles it!"

* * *

Merlin smiled to himself, pondering their interaction when the moment was interrupted by a fit of hoarse coughing, Merlin turned to see Percival retching into the grass. He quickly pulled himself together and gave a nervous grin. "I'm just singing in a foreign language," he said quickly. They were all riding in collumn through the kingsroad, through the wilderness of the North.

"Percival, isn't it?" Freya asked.

"It is, my lady," the man smiled and sat tall in his saddle. He had broad and muscular shoulders, short blonde hair and blue eyes- he was the epitome of a knight, Merlin was reminded of the kind that would cantour through Camelot and all the ladies would swoon over them.

"I'm not a lady," Freya replied earnestly.

"All the same- you're Lancelot's sister, aren't you?" Percival asked.

"Yes," she replied cordially.

"Well, I'm very happy to meet you- I was with Lancelot in the fighting pits and we both escaped together." He suddenly fell into another bout of coughing.

"Are you quite alright?" Merlin asked abruptly.

"Yeah, I should be," Percival croaked. "I'm not made for cold weather."

"Why not see Maester Luwin?" Merlin asked firmly.

"I really should, you're probably right," Percival admitted.

"Go and see the maester," Merlin commanded. "Or wrap up in something much warm, or ask to ride back where there are more people." Arthur would have scolded him for speaking out of turn to a knight, yet Percival was no knight, even if he was Merlin did not care.

Percival grinned and nodded. "Yes, m'lord!"

"Are you all right?" Freya asked when Percival had fallen back.

"Very good, you?"

"Merlin!" Freya laughed, but then she simply nodded and held back, before riding parallel to him and nudging him with her elbow, smiling at him coyly with her dimples and brown eyes, as if scolding him, though gently.

The rest of the journey passed without much event, but a few times of stopping to rest the horses and change some of the riders.

"Freya, wake up, look!" Merlin said after a few days.

The sky was a clear navy blue and Merlin saw what was a huge stone castle, with a turret pointing like an astronomer's cannon, which stood side by side with a bell that chimed a song at the return of the Lord of Winterfell and his retinue.

Merlin spied for a moment a small figure atop the battlements, no older than a little boy. He recalled how he used to climb every house and every chimney in Ealdor; his mother would always tell him off, but he would forget the lesson the very next day, vowing to climb the tallest tower in Camelot one day. He fell out of his reverie, only to lose sight of the small figure that he had seen.

The yellow moon was nearly complete as it admired the land on its dusky sky. Behind the moon was the faint horns that made the Constellation of the Bull, or so Gaius had taught him once.

Freya gave a short gasp, pulling a hand to her head and winced like she a wound that was being cauterised. Merlin's heart skipped a beat.

"Freya, are you all right?" Lancelot rode up next to her.

"I'm fine," she managed to croak. But Merlin knew she wasn't, he had forgotten to ask Maester Luwin about the timing of the full moon and now it was too late. They were in the middle of Lord Stark's retinue and Freya was about to turn right there and then.

Merlin had no time to think things through properly. He had to act fast and now. He looked to his had and watched it glow red, the colour of a fire about to blaze, of molten rock about to expel itself like a dragon's breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That can't be good? How do you think they'll deal with that? Would the Starks mind? Has anyone noticed a hint or foreshadow for what's about to happen?


End file.
